The Way to Eden
by Esquirella
Summary: Rio Angele and Serpentina face off!
1. Introduction

Title: The Way to Eden (1/?)  
  
Author: Esquirella  
  
Rating: R (for violence in some chapters.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Eden character. I also own some other characters to be used in future chapters. But I do NOT own any WWE superstars, much to my man's relief!  
  
Synopsis: Oh no, Jeff! Look out! In this chapter: I introduce you to Eden, Jeff Hardy's newest nightmare. She's been contracted to kill him. By who? Will some old characters return? You'll see . . .  
  
Distribution: Just in case anyone's interested in it, please ask me first. More than likely, I will agree.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: You didn't really think I'd leave Jeff alone, did you? This is a sequel to "The Road Less Traveled." Please read it first (click on my author name and select it) and let me know what you think of it.  
  
Rio, from "The Road Less Traveled", now has a Yahoo Group for those who want to discuss her or post art of what they think she might look like. All opinions welcome whether pro or con. Please visit http://groups.yahoo.com/group/rio_angele and let me know what you think. I HAVE ISSUED A CHALLENGE FOR ALL MEMBERS.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
The cool man watched the tall vixen in the ring with a keen interest. It had been some months since he'd been back in the States, due to unforeseen legal circumstances, and he was very anxious to return the favor to the group of people responsible. This woman would definitely do nicely for his plans. He nodded to Sergei and turned back to the scene before him.  
  
The man's friend, Sergei owned an under ground martial arts fight club based in Florida. He'd contacted his old friend as soon as he'd found a way back into the US that wouldn't alert undue suspicion. Ever since he'd hatched this plan, he'd been overly zealous to put it into action. But why shouldn't he be? They ruined his life and ended his business. They'd cost him dearly. Fortunately, he'd invested well and could live comfortably even on the run. But he was still venomously angry with those who took away his company. They would pay. But only one would die. That's all he needed to do. Kill the one and destroy the whole.  
  
"She is particularly vicious, no?" Sergei asked quietly.  
  
The man nodded. The woman was magnificent. She stood almost six feet tall in her slipper-covered feet. Her long straight, thick hair was as dark as the night with a streak of neon pink going down the back. Her skin was olive, denoting a Mediterranean lineage. Her body was clad in a deep purple, long-sleeved, Lycra bodysuit and her face was covered in a matching mask. The costume fit her like a glove and hugged every curve as she moved. Her character name was Original Sin, or Sin for short, Sergei explained. She'd already vanquished three opponents this night and showed no signs of stopping. Unlike most other fight clubs, in Sergei's company the participants fought four matches per show. Stamina was the goal of this game.  
  
"She will do very nicely," the man murmured.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Eden pulled a knife from her boot and sliced though her opponent's thigh easily, cackling as she fell to the floor. She hated fighting women. They were so boring. But Sergei had relegated her to this division for now. He explained that there was more money in women fighting women. Men loved to see that. She wasn't sure about that, but the pay was good and her trainer encouraged her to make as much as she could while she was young.  
  
Her victim, Calypso, lay writhing in pain and bleeding before her. She knew when to stay down and surrendered immediately. Eden raised her right hand in the air with her pinky extended, in her typical Original Sin gesture and ran to the back. She intended to get her gear, pick up her cash and go home tonight. Her trainer would be so pleased with her earnings. Sergei gave her a bonus every night she remained undefeated.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Sin," Sergei called to her later as she tried to leave the arena. She sighed to herself, hating the business end of her job, but pasted on a cheery smile and turned to greet him.  
  
"Sergei," Eden said, turning her attention to the suave looking man he'd brought over to her.  
  
"This is my friend," Sergei said. "He has a lucrative proposition for you if you're interested."  
  
"Lucrative?" Eden asked with a smile. "I'm all ears."  
  
"Well, I'll leave you two alone to discuss it." Sergei walked away to the office. Eden was amused to see that he'd left the door open.  
  
"I've been admiring your work tonight, Sin," the man began in an overly smooth tone.  
  
Eden nodded, pretending to be impressed. She had no use for anyone's opinion but her trainer's, and he'd already expressed his pride in her accomplishments.  
  
"I have a job I need done that requires your particular set of skills and a ferocious violence," he went on. "I need to . . . dispose of someone. Preferably painfully."  
  
"Why me?" she frowned, not sure was hearing him correctly.  
  
"You're a woman," he stated simply. "I think it will be poetic."  
  
"I have never killed anyone."  
  
"There's always a first time," he smiled. "Do you object to killing?"  
  
"I didn't say that," she replied. "I just want to ascertain why you're approaching me."  
  
"The man I want dead has a fondness for dangerous women," he said. "I think he will find you irresistible."  
  
"I don't prostitute myself for anything," she hissed.  
  
"You don't have to actually sleep with him," the man said smoothly. "Just make him think you will until you get him alone, then use that pretty knife of yours to slit his throat."  
  
"You are a charmer, aren't you?" she said quietly. "Why the elaborate scheme. Why not just hire a hit man to shoot him?"  
  
"I want him to die by his own stupidity," the man said rather harshly. "This way, I'll have the pleasure of knowing I brought him down with his own weakness."  
  
"I assume you're willing to pay well?" Eden said, not sure she wanted to get involved in something so illegal but curious just the same.  
  
"Very, very well, as you'll no doubt be forced to leave the country. The intended victim is a somewhat famous personality."  
  
"Leave the country?" Eden sputtered. "The fee had better be adequate to cover my troubles."  
  
"How's ten million US dollars sound?"  
  
Eden's jaw nearly dropped. That kind of capital would make her trainer very happy indeed.  
  
"I'll need time to think about it," she said, schooling her features to appear impassive.  
  
"I'll return in a week for your answer," he said, inclining his head and walking away.  
  
She watched him enter Sergei's office and shut the door behind him, then she left the arena to go find her trainer. She had much to discuss with him tonight. 


	2. An offer she can't refuse

Title: The Way to Eden (2/?)  
  
Author: Esquirella  
  
Rating: R (for violence in some chapters.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Eden character. I also own some other characters to be used in future chapters. But I do NOT own any WWE superstars, much to my man's relief!  
  
Synopsis: Oh no, Jeff! Look out! In this chapter: Eden discusses the offer to assassinate someone with her trainer. Jeff's life hangs in the balance.  
  
Distribution: Just in case anyone's interested in it, please ask me first. More than likely, I will agree.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: You didn't really think I'd leave Jeff alone, did you? This is a sequel to "The Road Less Traveled." Please read it first (click on my author name and select it) and let me know what you think of it.  
  
Rio, from "The Road Less Traveled", now has a Yahoo Group for those who want to discuss her or post art of what they think she might look like. All opinions welcome whether pro or con. Please visit http://groups.yahoo.com/group/rio_angele and let me know what you think. I HAVE ISSUED A CHALLENGE FOR ALL MEMBERS.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Eden sauntered into the study, sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk and waited for her trainer to finish his phone call. He nodded to her once before bidding goodbye to his caller and hung up the phone, turning his cold grey eyes to her. As always, she marveled at how well those eyes matched his hair. Everything about the man was ice cold it seemed. But it didn't matter to Eden as she took great comfort in coldness. She always had. He'd taught her to. The man before her wasn't just her trainer, he was her guardian and had raised her since he'd found her at the age of four, alone and abandoned in a New York City slum lord's dilapidated building. She had no recollections of her parents. He simply assumed responsibility for her and raised her to be just like him: cold and dangerous. He had documents forged giving him custody and named her Eden. He never did explain the reason to her. She'd long since ceased wondering and accepted him as her mentor.  
  
When she was seventeen, her trainer helped her investigate her parents' fate. They were both addicts who apparently needed payment for a fix. She had been sold to a drug dealer had left her there while he looked for a rich couple to buy her. Too bad all of the participants in that little drama were long dead. She would have enjoyed repaying their kindness.  
  
"Tonight went well?" he asked her in a flat, bored tone. He never attended her matches.  
  
"Very," she smiled placing the envelope containing her earnings on the desk before him.  
  
He picked up the envelope and drew out its contents. He counted it twice to make sure the amount checked out. Finally he raised his cold eyes back to hers without smiling. But she could see that he was pleased.  
  
"A bigger bonus."  
  
"I remain undefeated," she replied just as coldly. She'd learned at a young age to keep the smugness out of her voice when dealing with him. He had a strong distaste for inflated egos.  
  
"Were the bouts easy?"  
  
"The first three were," she said in a bored tone. "The last one actually presented a bit of a challenge early on. Too bad about her quad."  
  
"Did you slice it clean?"  
  
"Just as you taught me."  
  
"Nice."  
  
"I wish Sergei would let me fight the guys," she sighed. "The women's division holds no interest for me."  
  
"Patience, Eden," he said lifting a reproachful brow. "Sometimes the owners of these clubs need time to evaluate a new fighter before they can find the proper place for them."  
  
She said nothing in reply, knowing he wouldn't welcome any further complaint. Samuel was completely unforgiving when his charge whined. She merely regarded him blandly, anticipating that he wasn't yet finished speaking. She wasn't disappointed.  
  
"I'm sure even the legendary Rio didn't build her reputation overnight."  
  
Eden bristled at the very mention of her former icon's name. Samuel had taken her to see Rio Angele fight almost from the beginning of the silver fighter's career. She remembered being initially unimpressed with the small woman, then having that opinion blown out of her with Rio's performance. She had avidly followed the fighter from match to match, from country to country. She watched for technique and strategy. She watched for the warrior's fire. Rio was everything Samuel had trained Eden to be. Then Rio dropped out of sight.  
  
They'd been there the night she "died" when she was champion. Oh, Eden knew the woman intentionally threw that fight. She'd been studying her too closely not to know her abilities well outmatched those of her opponent. She'd also heard about Rio's return. It didn't matter the reason, as Rio's turn against her profession made her fall from Eden's favor. She no longer held her in high esteem and Samuel's mention of her at this moment meant one thing. He intended to remind her of her idol's fall from grace so that she avoided coming to such an end. Imagine a great warrior throwing everything away for a man. Eden vowed never to follow in such a path.  
  
"Rio is irrelevant," she spat. "Besides, I have other news."  
  
Samuels' brows rose in interest. It was amazing that the only thing that changed in the man's facial expression was his brow line. Damned annoying, it was. But she'd never let him know she felt that way. He waited patiently for her to continue.  
  
"Sergei introduced me to one of his friends this evening. He seemed to believe I was right for a lucrative opportunity he was offering."  
  
"It had better not be what you're making it sound like, my dear," Samuel said icily.  
  
"I made it clear I don't sell that kind of product," she said smoothly. "He wants me to get rid of someone for him."  
  
Samuel didn't make any discernable reaction at all.  
  
"Not that I care about the occasional body," he said in a deadpan expression. "But I'm sure you haven't marketed yourself as an assassin."  
  
"I haven't," she confirmed.  
  
"Why you?"  
  
"He says he wants the target to die 'stupidly'," she shrugged. "Says the guy likes dangerous women and it would be an appropriate way to kill him."  
  
"What's the payoff?"  
  
"Ten mill."  
  
"That is a generous fee."  
  
"They guy's supposed to be famous. I'd probably have to leave the US for a very long time."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"We didn't get that far," she said. "I wanted to discuss it with you. He's giving me a week to decide."  
  
"And you have no idea what the unfortunate victim did?"  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"No," he answered giving a small cold smile. "You learn well."  
  
"What should I do?"  
  
"Does the idea of killing someone bother you?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"And all of that money will help us live happily for a very long time," he pointed out.  
  
"I'll agree to it then."  
  
He nodded. "Very good. Do you want me to supervise?"  
  
"No thanks," she smiled. "I believe I'd like to show you how well I've learned."  
  
"That's my girl."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Do you think she'll accept my offer?"  
  
"Are you kidding?" Sergei asked looking up from his receipts. "She lives for making money. She pesters me constantly to give her matches against the men because she knows she'll make more."  
  
"Why does she need so much money?"  
  
"The guy who trains her demands she make as much as she can."  
  
"She's beholden to someone?"  
  
"Don't be so suspicious, my old friend," Sergei answered with a sly grin. "This one doesn't have an honorable bone in her body. She likes the money and loves the violence. You've offered her both. You'll see that you've chosen well."  
  
The man nodded a bit uncertainly. He hated women, but he trusted Sergei. If he stood behind Sin then there was nothing to fear and everything should go according to plan. Jeff Hardy would be punished for his involvement and his meddling friends would be destroyed when they found out they helped bring about his demise. He rubbed his hands together gleefully. This would be perfect! 


	3. Baiting the trap

Title: The Way to Eden (3/?)  
  
Author: Esquirella  
  
Rating: R (for violence in some chapters.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Eden character. I also own some other characters to be used in future chapters. But I do NOT own any WWE superstars, much to my man's relief!  
  
Synopsis: Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming! In this chapter: Eden takes the job. Jeff goes to an arena to see a fight and sees his destiny instead.  
  
Distribution: Just in case anyone's interested in it, please ask me first. More than likely, I will agree.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: You didn't really think I'd leave Jeff alone, did you? This is a sequel to "The Road Less Traveled." Please read it first (click on my author name and select it) and let me know what you think of it.  
  
Rio, from "The Road Less Traveled", now has a Yahoo Group for those who want to discuss her or post art of what they think she might look like. All opinions welcome whether pro or con. Please visit http://groups.yahoo.com/group/rio_angele and let me know what you think. I HAVE ISSUED A CHALLENGE FOR ALL MEMBERS.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Well?" the man demanded as he approached Eden backstage before the show. "It's been a week and I think you've had long enough to consider my offer."  
  
"I have indeed," she said pulling out of a leg stretch. "I've decided to take you up on your offer."  
  
"Wonderful! We can get started right away!"  
  
"Right now?" she asked bewildered. "What about my matches tonight?"  
  
"Oh, you'll still need to stay with the club," he answered dismissively. "At least for the time being. You see, he likes to go to these things. Ever since Rio, he's been drawn to them. He's already been here twice, I'm told."  
  
Eden nodded mutely trying to take in all of the information at once. She'd been taught to observe and let others do most of the talking then fill in any gaps with questions.  
  
"He hasn't seen you fight yet," the suave man went on, "but he will tonight."  
  
"Tonight?"  
  
"Yes, tonight," he smiled. "That's why I was generous with the amount of time I gave you to consider the job."  
  
"Is it okay to ask just exactly who my target is, Mr. . . .?"  
  
"No names, please," he said, keeping his smile firmly in place. "Do you watch wrestling?"  
  
Eden frowned at the sudden change in subject. Her new employer was a strange man indeed. No matter, she thought, it's his dime.  
  
"Occasionally, why?"  
  
"Because your target is a wrestling superstar."  
  
Oh, please let it be that obnoxious Triple H, Eden thought. Wouldn't it be great to rid the world of his arrogant ass? She probably wouldn't even need to leave the country then. In fact, the day may be declared a national holiday by true wrestling fans everywhere.  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Jeff Hardy."  
  
Damn. Well, whatever.  
  
"You've heard of him, I take it?" the man asked warily.  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
He smiled gleefully at that answer. She filed that away in her mental database for later use and waited for him to continue.  
  
"He'll no doubt be ringside with a friend or two."  
  
"And have you planned out every detail of this mission?"  
  
"You like to be in control," he said soothingly. "I can respect that. I'll just give you a few pointers on how to make contact. But remember, I want him to die of a slit throat in his bed."  
  
"I remember."  
  
"And I want his friends to know he was seeing a warrior woman before it happened."  
  
"Forgive my bluntness," Eden said, stretching her other leg. "But isn't that just begging for me to be captured."  
  
"I did mention you would have to leave the country afterwards."  
  
"I remember," she said. "But I didn't think you wanted the authorities to be able to ID me that quickly. How am I to get out of the country without incident if the authorities will know immediately who committed the act?"  
  
"Well, I've actually thought that through."  
  
"I figured you probably had," she smiled sweetly, bending into a split.  
  
"If you time it correctly and kill him at home, it will be days before anyone finds him. He and his brother no longer travel together, so they're generally not home at the same time."  
  
Eden considered the cold calculation of the plan as he was unfolding it. Jeff Hardy must have really done something to piss this man off.  
  
"He lives alone?"  
  
"He lives with a zoo filled with animals, but no people. If you do him when his brother goes on his promotional tour next month, as soon as you get him home, his neighbors won't even find him until they come over to feed the animals . . . at least three days later."  
  
"Next month, huh?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"You want me to get close to him, don't you?"  
  
"You don't have to get too close," he pointed out. "Just give him enough encouragement to whet his interest. He'll pursue you. Then you can let him try to convince you to leave your club. You can agree, setting next month as the date."  
  
Eden finished her stretching in silence as she pondered the man's plan. It seemed logical to her. Normally, she would have run it by Samuel for final consideration but she had decided to go "dark" on her communication until her mission was complete. The decisions from here on out would be hers and hers alone. She'd even moved out of Samuel's house to make the break clean.  
  
"It sounds plausible," she said finally. "Now, about payment . . ."  
  
"I'll pay you as soon as the deed is done."  
  
"Come now," she chided. "I'll need every one of those three days as a head start out of here. Cameron, North Carolina isn't exactly the US capitol. Travel will be a slight difficulty."  
  
"You know where he lives?"  
  
"He's well known."  
  
"Very well," he sighed. "I'll give you half of the money tomorrow."  
  
"You'll give me all of the money."  
  
"Excuse me . . . "  
  
"No," she said with finality, tossing back her ebony and hot pink hair. "You're asking me to kill a man and leave the country. Frankly, I could toast you with this information if I chose. I've committed to the plan and will see it through, but I need to be out of the country immediately following the crime. There's no time for a money transfer, and frankly, I'm surprised you'd think any other 'professional' would stand for your terms under these conditions."  
  
"Well, I . . ."  
  
"Do you think just because you haven't given me your name I can't track you down?" she now asked incredulously. "The man who trains me can find you wherever you are without anything more than the information I've already provided to him."  
  
The blood drained from his face. Now it was his turn to stare mutely at her.  
  
"Don't worry," she smiled again. "If we wanted to turn on you, you'd be dead already. I've taken your job for two reasons."  
  
"And they are, if I may ask?"  
  
"You may," she replied. "One, the money is too enticing to ignore. Two, I wish to prove myself to my trainer. This mission will undoubtedly make him see that all of his training has not been in vain."  
  
"A test."  
  
"In a manner of speaking," Eden said straightening to face the man once more. "So you see, you have nothing to worry about. Pay me all of the money up front and leave Jeff Hardy to me."  
  
The man raised an eyebrow but smiled slowly. Eden returned his smile with a grin. Ah, finally, we have a deal.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Jeff, why ya always draggin' me ta these thin's?" Shane grumbled as he took his seat in the front row.  
  
"Aw, c'mon," Jeff laughed. "Ya kno' ya love 'em, too."  
  
"No' quite as much as you."  
  
"Hey, this is 'ow we met Rio," the orange and green colored haired Hardy returned. "I jus' like ta reminisce, ya kno'?"  
  
"Ya ain't gittin hung up onner again, are ya?"  
  
"No, man," Jeff laughed again. "She belongs wit' Shannon. I jus' like ta see these places and rememba 'ow I met 'er."  
  
"Okay," Shane said finally relaxing into his seat.  
  
Jeff looked around the small arena excitedly. He'd been waiting to see the new female division to this club and tonight he'd get the chance. He didn't get down to Florida too often to check the club out, so he was glad to drive the fifty miles tonight to do so.  
  
Suddenly the lights dimmed and the audience quieted as the first bout was announced. The first fighter into the ring was a tall blonde woman the announcer called Honor. She entered and pandered to the audience, clearly the crowd favorite. Then, to the beat of a loud dance song Jeff hadn't heard before, the challenger entered. She was even taller, with long jet- black hair that sported a neon pink streak and a lean toned body. Her name was announced as Original Sin. She turned to scan the crowd after she stepped between the ropes into the ring. Her mysterious dark eyes found Jeff's and held them for a moment with a slight smirk then she turned to her opponent. Jeff couldn't explain the sudden feeling of destiny that shot through him.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Eden turned to her opponent in satisfaction. Target locked. She'd felt Jeff's interest immediately heighten with their eye contact. Now all she had to do was concentrate on her matches for the rest of the evening and bait him a little along the way. Simple.  
  
She flipped Honor backwards immediately, losing interest in the tall blonde. Honor hit the mat with a loud thud and winced as she tried to right herself. Eden didn't give her the comfort of a reprieve, choosing instead to pull her up by her arm and whip her into the post, making sure her kidneys were rammed in the process. Honor cried out and fell again. Eden knew she had the woman beat and didn't need to bring out her knife so early. She did so anyway, slicing easily through the tendon in Honor's right ankle. Honor screamed and cried out her surrender as Eden laughed and threw her pinky up in her Original Sin gesture, making sure she witnessed Jeff Hardy's stricken expression before she ran up the ramp.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Vicious woman," Shane murmured beside him.  
  
Jeff couldn't even speak. The woman obviously recognized him and he liked that thought at first. It reminded him of the time he'd met Rio/Tara. But this one seemed to enjoy inflicting torment of her opponents. He didn't know what to make of her. He knew she had that match won before she resorted to the blade. So like Rio, yet so unlike her.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Don't you think the knife may have scared him away from you?" the smooth man asked as she returned to the back.  
  
"I highly doubt it," Sin shrugged. "From what you've told me, he enjoys saving women fighters from themselves."  
  
"That's true."  
  
"I've just begun baiting the hook," she smiled grabbing a bottle of water presumably to refresh before her next bout. "He's interested, though. He can't hide it."  
  
"You're going to speak to him at some point tonight, I take it?" he asked still somewhat nervous.  
  
"Oh, yes," she confirmed. "I'll show a little interest, then pull back."  
  
"Pull back?"  
  
"He won't stay interested if he thinks I'm just another mat rat," she explained.  
  
"Of course," the man smiled knowingly and leaned back against the wall.  
  
Jeff Hardy was most definitely interested in her, he mused. He'd seen the reaction himself from the monitor. How could he not be? Here was his proverbial wet dream. She was a Rio-esque warrior in need of rescue from herself, with no attachments. Oh, he was taking the bait, all right. And Sin would maneuver him right into his doom, just like Eve did to Adam. This was almost too perfect to stand. The anticipation may kill, him, he thought, but the pay off would be spectacular. 


	4. So THAT'S who you are

Title: The Way to Eden (4/?)  
  
Author: Esquirella  
  
Rating: R (for violence in some chapters.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Eden character. I also own some other characters to be used in future chapters. But I do NOT own any WWE superstars, much to my man's relief!  
  
Synopsis: Thanks for the reviews! I love reviews. In this chapter: We find out just who Eden's mystery client is. And she discovers she's not immune to Jeff's charms.  
  
Distribution: Just in case anyone's interested in it, please ask me first. More than likely, I will agree.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oh, come on! You didn't really think I'd leave Jeff alone, did you? This is a sequel to "The Road Less Traveled." Please read that story first (click on my author name and select it) and let me know what you think of it.  
  
Rio, from "The Road Less Traveled", now has a Yahoo Group for those who want to discuss her or post art of what they think she might look like. All opinions welcome whether pro or con. Please visit http://groups.yahoo.com/group/rio_angele and let me know what you think. I HAVE ISSUED A CHALLENGE FOR ALL MEMBERS.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Sin's second fight was as brutal as the first. Jeff came to know that she'd resort to the knife as soon as she knew the other fighter was down. It seemed to be her preferred method of dispatching her opponents. He shook his head slowly wondering if there was any way to change such a vicious combatant. He'd already decided he was going to try, if for nothing else than to save more unsuspecting fighters from similar fates. This time when she left the ring she took a path to the ramp that would lead her past him. He stood up and leaned over the barrier hoping she would hear him over the roar of the crowd.  
  
"Ya don' hafta end their careers, ya kno'," he said a little more harshly than he'd meant to.  
  
She stopped and glanced at him curiously for a moment in silence, her gaze raking him up and down but not in a sexual way. Jeff knew what ogling felt like from his fans, but this woman couldn't care less about him physically it seemed. She examined him as if he were an odd specimen in a laboratory. An unusual feeling for Jeff, to be sure, but he merely waited mutely for an answer. She gave him none, stalking past him in dismissal. Jeff was bewildered and more than a little irked.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Why didn't you say something to him?" the man asked Eden dumbfounded when she returned to the back.  
  
She sighed in exasperation as she grabbed another water bottle. Obviously, she needed to set some ground rules before she had to injure this guy to keep him in line.  
  
"I've already told you how I'm going about this," she hissed. "I have your instructions, now allow me to do the job you hired me for. He isn't going to respond to me if I play the part too easily maneuvered. We need him to want to save me from my own vindictiveness."  
  
"Of course, Sin," he said softly. "I'm sorry I seem over zealous. I'm just very anxious to see him pay."  
  
"Not that it matters, but what for?"  
  
The man looked at her uncertainly, as if he didn't want to trust her with the information.  
  
"Like I said," she replied to his unasked question, "not that it matters. I've agreed to your plan. There's no turning back."  
  
The man nodded thoughtfully then shrugged, as if coming to a decision.  
  
"His interference cost me my business," he said finally. "Rio wouldn't have left the club if she'd never met him."  
  
"So you ARE Henry Bender."  
  
"You know me?"  
  
"Only by reputation," Eden said neutrally.  
  
"Well, I suppose it makes no difference," Henry said. "As you stated earlier, you could have taken care of me by now if you'd liked."  
  
"I thought you hated Rio."  
  
"Are you a fan of hers?"  
  
"Not anymore," Eden answered with a lot more fire than she'd intended. "She turned her back on her fans."  
  
"She turned her back on me, as well," Henry smiled grimly. "I made her. I may have hated her, but she was good and she made me tons of money. I gave her matches many of the guys were denied. When that Hardy boy entered into the equation, it was the beginning of the end."  
  
"So, he saved her."  
  
"Not just him, but yeah."  
  
"I heard she was married not long after her last appearance."  
  
"I heard the same."  
  
"Why not go after her husband then?"  
  
"Because she's always with him," he said angrily. "And because Jeff Hardy is the one who drew her away from me to begin with. It makes more sense to attack the one who took her from me in the first place."  
  
"You say that like you owned her," Eden pointed out.  
  
"She was mine," Henry said coldly. "It had nothing to do with sex and everything to do with proprietary rights."  
  
"But Jeff Hardy doesn't have any hold on her anymore."  
  
"But he's in her life just the same," he replied bitterly. "And removing him will hurt her. Show her that she made the wrong decision to leave me."  
  
Eden was intrigued with Henry's sudden intensity. She remembered well the quick successions of events that lead Rio's downfall in the Warrior Series. Samuel told her that it was obvious the club owner wanted to eliminate the silver fighter. He knew she was being set up from the beginning and showed Eden the signs so that she could recognize a plan like that when she saw one herself. Evidently, Rio could see it too, for she faked her own death to escape, only resurfacing when Jeff Hardy was in trouble.  
  
"You wanted her dead," she said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Only after I knew she was no longer mine."  
  
Therein lay Henry's obsession, the tall warrior thought silently. He hated Rio, yet he coveted her. Eden could see that he wanted to hurt Rio badly and that this truly was the way to do it. When Jeff Hardy died, it would remind her of where she came from and who was ultimately responsible for his demise. It would shatter her beyond repair.  
  
"After tonight, I won't be seeing you again, will I?" she asked, suspecting his answer.  
  
"No," he replied. "In fact, I won't even be here for your final two matches. You have the set up and the plan well in hand."  
  
"And the payment?"  
  
He pulled a large, hard-cased suitcase from behind a lighting box and set it down before her, opening it. She saw rows of stacks of cash in moderate bills.  
  
"Do I need to count it?"  
  
"You said you could always find me," he answered. "I'd rather not make you and your trainer go through all of that trouble."  
  
Eden nodded, closing the case and making a mental note to stash it with her things.  
  
"You're going to see her, aren't you?" she suddenly asked Henry before he could turn and walk away.  
  
"As soon as I see her alone, I'm going to take her."  
  
"She's still a warrior."  
  
"She won't have any fight left in her."  
  
"And the man who trained her?"  
  
"Who said anything about a man training her?"  
  
"Don't take me for an idiot," Eden remarked softly. "No one fights like her without training."  
  
"He'll be too busy helping Jeff Hardy's brother find the assailant," Henry smiled. "She'll be unprotected and vulnerable."  
  
"And what will you do with her after you have her?"  
  
"I thought you said it didn't matter."  
  
"It doesn't. I'm just curious."  
  
"I'm going to kill her," Henry shrugged. "But I may torture her and use her first. I haven't decided yet."  
  
"You still have time to contemplate it."  
  
"That I do," he purred. "On that note, I bid you a fond adieu, Sin. And my many thanks to you."  
  
"You're welcome," she murmured to his retreating back.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Divine proved to be a challenge to Original Sin, Jeff thought later with some satisfaction. Although the dark warrior woman didn't seem at all winded from her earlier matches, she couldn't seem to get a handle on the equally built Nubian queen. Divine reminded Jeff of a taller more intense, if one could believe it, Jazz. She had her opponent on the mat twice already. Then Jeff saw Sin reach for her knife and his heart sank. But Divine anticipated the move and knocked it out of Sin's reach then slamming the ebony and pink haired fighter's head into the mat with a vengeance. Sin shook her head to clear it then glared at Jeff accusingly. He widened his eyes innocently gesturing to his seat as if to say, 'how could I have done that to you?'  
  
"She don' like ya," Shane said from his side. Jeff could hear the smile in his voice.  
  
"Like I care," Jeff grunted back.  
  
"Oh, you care," Shane laughed. "Ya always care."  
  
Sin rolled out of Divine's path just as a kick was sent in her direction. She pulled herself up and launched a series of kicks herself bringing down the other woman. She looked for her knife but saw that Divine had swatted it out of the ring. No matter. She reached down into her other boot to pull out its twin and flung it at Divine's leg hitting her mark in the other woman's left knee. Finished, she thought with a smirk as she retrieved her knives and sauntered past Jeff again.  
  
He glowered at her as she past him reaching out to touch her shoulder.  
  
"Ya don' HAFTA do that," he said again.  
  
"What would you know about what I HAVE to do?" she hissed.  
  
"Amazin'ly enough, plenty," he growled.  
  
"I highly doubt it!" She pulled her shoulder from him and stalked away.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
'He definitely seems interested,' Eden thought as she trotted down to the ring for her fourth and final match of the evening.  
  
Jeff sat in his seat watching her glumly as she entered and circled her next prey. She smiled inwardly knowing he would feel compelled to speak with her again as she left. She relished the thought.  
  
Sunshine looked apprehensive as she circled Eden. Clearly, she knew this was a losing battle. But to surrender without a fight meant certain unemployment, so she seemed resigned to make some sort of stand and try to leave the ring as unscathed as possible. Smart girl, Eden thought. Tool bad Eden didn't feel magnanimous tonight. Well, maybe a little. She decided not to use her knife in this case and just break her opponent's elbow instead, which she did easily as Sunshine was too busy looking for Sin's knife to notice the sudden movement. The match was over in less than five minutes and Eden cackled loudly as the small blonde screamed her defeat.  
  
As she slowly passed Jeff he again reached out to her. She didn't let him touch her this time, but turned angrily to him instead.  
  
"What do you want from me?" she demanded in a scathing tone that conveyed her attitude perfectly.  
  
"Ya don' hafta be like this," he offered.  
  
"You don't know me!"  
  
"I'd like ta."  
  
"I don't think so," she sneered turning away. His hand touched her softly, pulling away when she whirled around to face him. "Don't touch me!"  
  
"Look, I'd jus' like ta talk ta ya," he said glumly. "Here, take this." He handed her a small white card with a phone number printed on it. ""Jus' take it. Then at leas' I'll kno' ya have my cell numba in case ya eva wanna talk."  
  
"Why would I want to talk to you?" she asked harshly.  
  
"Ya neva kno'," he smiled sadly. "Jus' please take it."  
  
Eden feigned hesitation before taking the card. 'Oh, yeah,' she said inwardly. 'Come to Mama.' When her fingers closed around the card she looked up to see his smile widen slightly.  
  
"I won' make anotha move until you do."  
  
Eden narrowed her eyes as a jolt of electricity passed through her. 'What the hell was that? Ignore it, Eden. You have a job to do.' She smirked as she tucked the card into her sports bra and walked away. 


	5. The set up

Title: The Way to Eden (5/?)  
  
Author: Esquirella  
  
Rating: R (for violence in some chapters.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Eden character. I also own some other characters to be used in future chapters. But I do NOT own any WWE superstars, much to my man's relief!  
  
Synopsis: I love reviews. I THRIVE on them. Please give them to me! In this chapter: Eden calls Jeff to get the ball rolling on the plan. Little does she know how good he is at getting to people.  
  
Distribution: Just in case anyone's interested in it, please ask me first. More than likely, I will agree.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oh, come on! You didn't really think I'd leave Jeff alone, did you? This is a sequel to "The Road Less Traveled." Please read that story first (click on my author name and select it) and let me know what you think of it.  
  
Rio, from "The Road Less Traveled", now has a Yahoo Group for those who want to discuss her or post art of what they think she might look like. All opinions welcome whether pro or con. Please visit http://groups.yahoo.com/group/rio_angele and let me know what you think. I HAVE ISSUED A CHALLENGE FOR ALL MEMBERS.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Eden waited a week before calling the number neatly printed on the card. She wanted Jeff to wonder if she'd call him. It would never do to seem too eager for her salvation. She still wasn't certain why she'd felt that tingle when she touched his hand that night, and it worried her.  
  
Because of her upbringing, she'd had very little social contact with people her own age. Samuel had forbidden it, opting for the home schooling method. This, in fact, was the first time she'd ever spent more than a few hours away from what she considered her home. Eden learned to live with her loneliness, especially on Samuel's frequent business weekends. Those started in Eden's late teenage years and he'd strictly forbidden her to leave the house when he was gone. She always wondered why she couldn't go out, but was too afraid of him to ask. Eventually she abandoned her silly girl dreams and threw herself into her training. She noticed that the better she became the more pride Samuel showed her, so she made every effort to excel.  
  
She looked around the small apartment she'd rented and sighed. Samuel's house was so big and airy compared to the dingy little room. Of course, she could have afforded something better with the money Henry had given her, but Eden intended to save that for her and Samuel's life after they left the US. She wondered where they would go when they left. She supposed Samuel would make that decision and inform her when he deemed it necessary.  
  
It would be the first time she'd traveled outside of the US. They'd lived in several different states before, but Eden didn't experience much beyond the walls of the home Samuel bought. That's why she was so determined to make her career as a martial arts fighter so successful. She didn't want Samuel to order her back home. At least she knew she'd be permitted to leave the house for her matches. To lose that would be inconceivable now that she finally achieved it. But now that she was handling Henry's job, she was free to live on her own temporarily. It was a rare opportunity indeed. She just hoped it wouldn't be too difficult to give up once she went back to Samuel. One might wonder why she would willingly go back to him, but he was the only family she knew and she was quite grateful for his attention. Still, she wasn't entirely happy that she was still beholden to him.  
  
She shook herself from her thoughts and picked up her cell phone punching in the number on the card. If nothing else, Jeff Hardy would prove very entertaining.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"'Lo?" Jeff said into his phone trying to catch his breath from sprinting at top speed to escape the rain.  
  
"This a bad time?" inquired a soft female voice he couldn't place.  
  
"Uh, sorta," he mumbled. "Who's this?"  
  
"If it's a bad time, maybe I should go."  
  
The woman's reluctance suddenly brought home who it was.  
  
"Original Sin."  
  
"Most people just call me Sin," she purred. "Listen, this is a bad time for you and probably was a mistake on my part . . ."  
  
"No!" Jeff squeaked as he punched the elevator button and shot into the first available car. "I mean, i's no' really a bad time. I'm jus' gittin' back t' th' hotel an' i's rainin', is all. I'm in th' elevata now an' should be in th' room inna few seconds. Ya'll stay on th' line, right?"  
  
"Um . . ."  
  
"Please?" he added hopefully.  
  
"Well . . ."  
  
The doors opened and Jeff shot out of the elevator and ran down the hall to his room, sticking his card key and quickly bolting inside. He flopped backwards onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling, praying Shane would stay out for a while.  
  
"See? I'm already there," he laughed triumphantly.  
  
"Well, since you're there, I guess."  
  
"Thanks, baby."  
  
"Don't call me 'baby'."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't want you to."  
  
"Well, I don' like callin' ya Sin."  
  
"But that's my name."  
  
"No, i's not," Jeff said firmly. "I doubt yo' birth certificate says 'Original Sin' on it."  
  
"Well maybe it should," she huffed back.  
  
Not wanting to annoy her any further lest she hang up on him, Jeff thought for a second before coming to an epiphany of sorts. He'd always given people nicknames before and if he couldn't call her 'baby', he could call her something else.  
  
"How 'bout 'Kitten' then?"  
  
There was a moment of silence when he'd thought she'd given up and was probably about to sever the connection.  
  
"'Baby' it is," she said finally, and Jeff laughed silently to himself.  
  
"You can always tell me yo' real name instead," he offered magnanimously.  
  
"That's quite all right," she replied. "I'd prefer not to."  
  
"Maybe someday?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"So, I'd almos' given up hope," Jeff said. "I'm gladja called, baby."  
  
"I'm still not sure why I did or what you want from me."  
  
"You don' wanna talk ta me?" he asked in disappointment.  
  
"I didn't say that," came her hesitant answer. "I just don't know what you hope to accomplish with this conversation."  
  
"Conversation?" he chuckled. "Ya mean conversations." He emphasized the 's' at the end of the word clearly.  
  
"I never promised I'd call you the first time. What makes you think I'll call you again?"  
  
"Well, ya did make th' firs' call."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, I'd like ta think I'll make a good enough impression on ya fo' anotha call."  
  
"Maybe," she said after another long moment of hesitation. And Jeff took it as a good sign. Wisely, he decided to steer the conversation in a different direction.  
  
"Why dya use a knife?" he asked, hoping not to annoy her too much so that she hung up on him.  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"I jus' don' unnerstan' why such a talented fighta needs ta use knives."  
  
"It's not a need," she said scathingly. "It's my signature. Again, why does it matter?"  
  
"It jus' seems like ya LIKE ta hurt people."  
  
"I was trained to be the best fighter I can possibly be," she said quietly. "My trainer specifically taught me to use the knives effectively. He made it part of my repertoire and therefore I use the knives."  
  
"Why'dja choose th' career path yo' on?" Jeff asked in fascination.  
  
Sin coughed in apparent discomfort. "I don't have an answer that will satisfy you," she replied. "Suffice it to say, I'm here and that's it."  
  
Jeff sighed sadly into the phone. He really wanted to understand this woman and wasn't making much headway. How could he reach her when she insisted on erecting all of these barriers. He needed to find some neutral ground first, he decided. That's what will help.  
  
"Well, I'd like ta unnerstand," he said. "Bu' maybe ya can 'xplain it ta me someday."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Do ya watch my programs?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I jus' won'ered if ya did."  
  
"Sometimes," she admitted. "Nice match with the Hurricane, by the way."  
  
"Ya caught 'Heat' this week then," he smiled. "Cool."  
  
"Yeah. Too bad they've relegated you to jobbing lately."  
  
He winced inwardly, trying to keep his cool. He knew his first conversation with Sin would be difficult but she was doing her best to draw blood.  
  
"Thanks," he said dryly. "We cain' always be on top, ya know."  
  
"Sorry," she sighed. "I really didn't mean it as an insult. I just think you have more talent than your company gives you credit for."  
  
"Really?" he asked skeptically.  
  
"Yeah. You're their best high flyer."  
  
"Thanks," he said sincerely.  
  
"So, why do you want to talk to me?"  
  
"I jus' wanna see if yo' really happy doin' what ya do."  
  
"How does happy enter into it?" she asked without malice this time. "I do my job, collect my money and go home. What more is there to say?"  
  
"There are mo' ways ta earn a livin'."  
  
"Not for me."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"The man who trained me made the decision."  
  
"So ya gonna lettim tell ya whatta do fo'eva?"  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Eden sat dumbfounded on the other end of the phone. This conversation wasn't going how she imagined it. She thought Jeff would immediately start in on her career, which she did. But when she rebuffed him, she'd expected him to keep badgering her. Instead he'd changed the subject only to turn it back when she least expected it but follow a different path. This man followed no known logic that she could discern. Yes, he was definitely entertaining. But he was also a little too charming for his own good. Or maybe for her own good.  
  
"He raised me," she said not knowing why she felt it necessary to divulge her true past. Well, may it would be better this way, she decided. It would sound more natural. Eden wasn't sure she could pull off an intricate act.  
  
"He's yo' fatha?"  
  
"No," she said softly. "But he raised me and trained me. I don't mind doing what he says, anyway. He's always taken care of me."  
  
"By teachin' ya ta cut people?"  
  
"Look, my opponents know full well what they're getting into when we're in the ring," she said losing some of her patience. "And it's not like I haven't faced those odds myself."  
  
"Tha' makes me feel so much betta," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Why do you care what happens to me?"  
  
"Ya remin' me o' someone I kno'."  
  
Eden closed her eyes in disappointment. Rio, of course. No matter how good a fighter she was, or how far got in whatever fight club she was in, she would never make anyone forget the legendary Rio Angele. Rio was first and she remained undefeated until the end of her career. Eden stood no chance of eclipsing the small silver warrior.  
  
"Really?" she said trying to mask her emotions. "Who?"  
  
"I think ya kno'."  
  
"Why should I know?"  
  
"I could see it in yo' eyes th' night we met," he said steadily. "Ya kno' I'm frien's wit' Rio."  
  
"I remember Rio Angele," Eden said unable to keep the bitterness out of her voice. "I went to almost every one of her matches."  
  
So, ya were you one o' 'er fans then?"  
  
"Until she turned her back on us, yes."  
  
"She turned 'er back on th' business, not 'er fans," Jeff corrected firmly. "An' she married my bes' friend."  
  
"Why should this concern me?"  
  
"She didn' wanna be saved eitha."  
  
"Is that what you're trying to do?" Eden asked happy to get back to the business at hand. "Because if it is, you're wasting your time."  
  
"Tha's about what she said back then, too."  
  
"Look, Jeff, this was a mistake," Eden said hurriedly. "I think I'd better go."  
  
"Wait!" he exclaimed, making her smile. "Don' end the conversation like this."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I wanna talk ta ya again."  
  
"I don't think it's a good idea."  
  
"Please?"  
  
Eden remained silent for a few moments, letting Jeff think she was pondering the suggestion. He waited mutely for her decision.  
  
"I'll call you again tomorrow," she finally acquiesced. "Before I go to work."  
  
"Ya promise?"  
  
Eden laughed inside. 'Oh, yeah, Hardy boy. I promise.'  
  
"I said I would and I will," she said. "Talk to you then."  
  
"Bye, baby," he said.  
  
She hung up the phone and sat back in her chair. This was definitely going to get interesting, she thought. 


	6. Dr Jeff is open for business

Title: The Way to Eden (6/?)  
  
Author: Esquirella  
  
Rating: R (for violence in some chapters.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Eden character. I also own some other characters to be used in future chapters. But I do NOT own any WWE superstars, much to my man's relief!  
  
Synopsis: I THRIVE on them. The more the better! Please give them to me! In this chapter: Jeff tries to get closer to Eden. Shannon and Tara aren't happy to hear about his exploits.  
  
Distribution: Just in case anyone's interested in it, please ask me first. More than likely, I will agree.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oh, come on! You didn't really think I'd leave Jeff alone, did you? This is a sequel to "The Road Less Traveled." Please read that story first (click on my author name and select it) and let me know what you think of it.  
  
Rio, from "The Road Less Traveled", now has a Yahoo Group for those who want to discuss her or post art of what they think she might look like. All opinions welcome whether pro or con. Please visit http://groups.yahoo.com/group/rio_angele and let me know what you think. I HAVE ISSUED A CHALLENGE FOR ALL MEMBERS.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Jeff spent the day glued to his cell phone. He trained with it next to him. He showered with it on the bathroom vanity. He ate with it next to his place setting. Shane told him he was just getting crazier, but the younger Hardy boy didn't care. Sin said she'd call today and he wanted to be sure he didn't miss it. It might be his last opportunity to convince her to let him help her. And he really did want to help the tall, dark haired fighter. He felt it deep inside that he was meant to help her.  
  
He'd told his friend Shannon about her after he got off the phone with her the previous night. He'd been skeptical at first, then downright negative after he'd heard the whole story.  
  
"She don' soun' safe ta me," he drawled as Jeff rolled his eyes.  
  
"Neitha did Ri, bu' look atter now," he pointed out.  
  
"Yeah," Shannon sighed. "Bu' tha's no reason ta think this Sin woman'll be liker."  
  
Before Jeff could say anything, he heard a rustling sound on the other end of the phone, followed by another sigh from his friend.  
  
"Speak o' th' li'l devil girl," Shannon growled playfully, "'ere she is."  
  
"Jeff, what the hell's going on?" Tara demanded as soon as she grabbed her husband's phone.  
  
"Nothin', baby," he smiled. He still got goose bumps when he spoke to her. He'd never tell her that, though. She's think he was developing another crush and avoid him. The truth was, he'd accepted that she was in love with his best friend. But there was something about her that would always radiate her alter ego, Rio Angele. It didn't matter that she had retired from the extreme fighting club. A part of her would always be Rio. Not that Jeff wanted her to go back to it. He just liked to remember what she was like.  
  
"I heard the name 'Sin' in this conversation and I'm assuming you and Shannon aren't suddenly becoming born again," she retorted, her New England accent coming through clearly. "Spill it."  
  
"She's jus' a fighta inna martial arts club down in Florida," he grumbled.  
  
There was a full moment of silence before Tara had enough. "AND . . ." she exploded.  
  
"Nothin', baby, really," he chuckled.  
  
"Uh huh," she added skeptically. "Nothing."  
  
He heard clicking away like she was typing quickly. Shannon whistled from somewhere nearby.  
  
"Nothing, huh," she repeated. "'Original Sin. Five feet ten inches. Specializes in Karate and Tae Kwon Do. Favorite finisher: daggers to the legs.' Oh, yeah, nothing to worry about here."  
  
"Where'd ya fin' that?" Jeff groused.  
  
"They have a web site," she said smugly. "It gives information on the fighters, the levels, the owner . . . Wait a minute. I know this guy."  
  
"Who is 'e?" Shannon demanded, apparently still hovering over her. He was nothing if not protective of his wife. Jeff couldn't blame him. When Tara was playing Rio, she amused herself by picking off degenerates twice her size and sometimes larger. It was how they met. Shannon took great pride in pulling her out of that world and into his own. He and Jeff talked about it at length now that they were friends again.  
  
"He's one of Henry's former friends," she said distractedly. "I don't like the feeling I'm getting."  
  
"What feelin'?" Jeff and Shannon both asked at the same time.  
  
"Justin said Henry disappeared a few months ago, remember?"  
  
"Yeah," Jeff said in confusion. "So?"  
  
"It's not likely he'll forget us," she sighed. "I'll have to call Todd later and see what he knows about this."  
  
"Todd's too busy chasin' Molly," Jeff grinned. "An' anyway, Henry's probally too busy tryin' ta keep from gittin' caught. Vince ain' gonna lettim git away wit' what 'e almos' did."  
  
"Look, Jeff, you don't fully understand the insanity that encompasses Henry Bender," Tara said. "Experience tells me you won't listen to reason. So please just promise me you won't get into anything too deeply until I'm satisfied she's not a threat."  
  
"Jealous?" he teased.  
  
"Funny," she muttered. "Please promise me."  
  
"O' what?"  
  
"Or I'll tell Matt you're up to no good and he'll handle you for me," she said firmly. Shannon barked with laughter in the background. "This serious, Jeff. Please promise me."  
  
"When ya gonna stop bein' my ninety pound bodyguard?" Jeff sighed, not really wanting to deal with Matt on top of Tara and Shannon.  
  
"When Triple H's ego shrinks back to normal size," she returned. "Do you promise?"  
  
"Yeah," he said trying to sound as dejected as possible. "I promise."  
  
"Thank you, sweetie," she purred, sending another chill down his spine. "Here's Shannon, again."  
  
"Sorry, big bro," his friend said sheepishly when he got the phone back. "Y'know 'ow she is."  
  
"Yeah," he grunted. "She's a lot like you, li'l bro."  
  
Shannon laughed at that. They spoke for a few more minutes before hanging up. Now Jeff sat and thought about them as he waited for Sin to call. He promised Tara he wouldn't get in too deep, but she knew better than to try to keep him from speaking to the woman. He had already decided not to tell Sin about Tara's interest just yet. He could feel her animosity towards the former and final Warrior Series champion and he didn't want Rio's interest to dissuade Sin's communication with him. He looked at his watch and noted that it was about an hour before the matches in Florida were to convene. He just hoped Sin kept her word to call him.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Eden was backstage at the arena, in full costume, when she grabbed her cell phone. She'd promised Jeff she'd call him before the show, but she hadn't said how long they'd have to speak. She wanted him to think she was very hesitant to call him so that he would try harder to keep her attention. It was a cat and mouse game that she'd been uncomfortable to play at first, but Jeff was making it easy with his entertaining antics. She punched in his number and waited.  
  
"'Lo?" he said eagerly into her ear. She smiled at his voice.  
  
"It's Sin," she said simply.  
  
"I was afraid ya forgot me," he complained good-naturedly. "'Ow are ya, baby?"  
  
"Fine," she said. "You?"  
  
"Good," he replied. "Ya gittin' ready fo' tanite?"  
  
"I'm always ready," she said darkly.  
  
"Wish I coul' be there."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You didn't seem to enjoy seeing me fight."  
  
"I didn' enjoy th' knives," he confirmed. "Bu' I thought ya had a tremendous talent in the' ring."  
  
"Thanks," Eden answered uncertainly. His charm was beginning to take over again. She needed to slow things down a bit. "But I don't mind cutting people when I feel it's necessary."  
  
"Yeah," he said sharply. "I noticed that."  
  
"Why do you want to get to know me if you already don't like me?" she queried craftily.  
  
"Who said I don' like ya?"  
  
"You may think I'm talented, but I can tell that you don't like my fighting style because of the weapons," she pointed out. "I've already told you I have no intention of ceasing their use in the ring. So why are you still trying to get close to me?"  
  
"'Cause I don' think ya really like it," he said definitively. "An' I also think ya like talkin' ta me o' ya wouldna called, no matta what I said."  
  
Eden began to wonder if, were she not contracted by Henry and had Jeff contacted her under other circumstances, his assessment would have been correct. She shook her head to clear the thought away and got back to business.  
  
"That's not true," she said.  
  
"I think it is," he answered. "Ya like me at leas' a li'l bit."  
  
Eden let only a sigh escape her lips, leading him to think she was unwilling to admit what he thought was the truth. 'That's right, you keep believing that,' she thought.  
  
"See?" he said as if on cue. "Ya cain' deny it."  
  
"I don't know what you're trying to get at," she huffed. "But I don't have any more time to argue. I'm up next."  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"What?" she smiled.  
  
"I hate it when ya try ta hang up mad," he explained. "I'm not tryin' ta piss ya off."  
  
"What are you trying to do then?"  
  
"I jus' wanna unnerstand ya betta," he said. "Tha's all."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don' really kno' why," he answered gruffly. "All I kno' is that I need ta talk ta ya. Can ya understand that?"  
  
"Not really," she said.  
  
He sighed heavily into the phone.  
  
"But I'll keep talking to you until I do," she added with a smirk.  
  
"Really?" he asked, full of hope. "Good. Tha's good."  
  
"Maybe," she said noncommittally.  
  
"So ya'll call me regularly? I mean without me beggin'?"  
  
"How about I agree to call you every few days?" she answered in her best apathetic tone.  
  
"Tha's cool."  
  
"Good," she replied. "I have to go."  
  
"Baby?"  
  
Eden felt a pleasant chill travel down her spine she chose to ignore. "What, Jeff?"  
  
"Good luck tanite," he answered with a smile in his voice. "An' try notta cut yo' opponents unless absolutely necessary."  
  
"I'll try," she said dryly. "Goodnight, Jeff."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Eden sliced through her last opponent's tendon easily, laughing as the woman screamed in pain. She made sure to cut every single one of them that evening to spite Jeff and the damned feelings he was trying to awaken in her. She refused to feel guilty about what she had to do. She wouldn't let his charm influence her actions. She couldn't. She had a job to do and she was determined to see it through, no matter what he made her feel.  
  
When she reached the backstage area to collect her gear and her payment, Sergei gave her a personal round of applause.  
  
"You, my dear, are sensational!" he boasted as he handed her the envelope.  
  
"Thank you," she said with a slight bow to her head.  
  
"I will miss you when you have to leave," he sighed with a sobered expression.  
  
Eden didn't know what to say to that. She'd never let anyone's opinions matter to her other than Samuel's. It simply never occurred to her that anyone else would care about her.  
  
"Yeah," she answered glumly. "I'll miss it here, too."  
  
Sergei smiled and patted her shoulder before moving off to pay the other fighters. Eden looked down at her gear bag morosely before picking it up and moving to the exit. It wouldn't do to dwell on things she couldn't change, she decided. As she passed through the door she brushed by a tall muscular man with shoulder length red hair. He gave her an odd look before moving on into the arena.  
  
"That was weird," she said before turning away and heading back towards her apartment. 


	7. What's up with all the damned phones?

Title: The Way to Eden (7/?)  
  
Author: Esquirella  
  
Rating: R (for violence in some chapters.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Eden character. I also own some other characters to be used in future chapters. But I do NOT own any WWE superstars, much to my man's relief!  
  
Synopsis: I THRIVE on reviews. The more the better! Please give them to me! In this chapter: Tara figures out Henry's plan, but is it already too late to help Jeff?  
  
Distribution: Just in case anyone's interested in it, please ask me first. More than likely, I will agree.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oh, come on! You didn't really think I'd leave Jeff alone, did you? This is a sequel to "The Road Less Traveled." Please read that story first (click on my author name and select it) and let me know what you think of it.  
  
Rio, from "The Road Less Traveled", now has a Yahoo Group for those who want to discuss her or post art of what they think she might look like. All opinions welcome whether pro or con. Please visit http://groups.yahoo.com/group/rio_angele and let me know what you think. I HAVE ISSUED A CHALLENGE FOR ALL MEMBERS.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"She's bad news, Tar," Todd said when he called his sister late in the evening. "I saw her fight and she LOVES to cut her adversaries. She even cackles like a witch when they go down."  
  
"Jeff said she wasn't that bad," she answered while she bent to pick up a pair of Shannon's shorts from the floor and pack them for their trip to the next arena. "I knew something smelled funny about this."  
  
"Not even Beelz had that crazed a look in his eyes."  
  
"Well then now I KNOW she's crazy."  
  
"What're we going to do?"  
  
"I called Dad before you checked in," she sighed. "He and Mom are checking into it. Mom said he might have picked up Henry's trail in Miami. That would put him right in line with Sergei's talent."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"I know," she agreed nodding appreciatively to her husband as he emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his lean waist. "And there's more disturbing news. Apparently there's been some activity in Henry's international accounts. To the tune of ten mil."  
  
"Shit!"  
  
"I concur."  
  
"This feels really bad," Todd murmured. "I'm on Jeff but he avoids me as much as possible these days. And I don't have your knack of controlling his moods."  
  
"You have to keep tabs on him," she answered turning back to her conversation. "If we switch places now, he'll get more evasive even with me. I know how rebellious he is and we can't risk pushing him too far at this point."  
  
Shannon, who was pulling on a pair of boxers at this point, stopped and stared at her intensely. She didn't want to alarm him, but knew from experience that keeping information from him would only piss him off. And this did concern a man who was like a brother to him.  
  
"You're convinced Sin and Henry are connected, aren't you?" Todd asked softly.  
  
"What does your gut tell you?"  
  
"That he's figured out the perfect way to destroy you."  
  
"Exactly," she said morosely. "He believes that by killing one of my best friends he'll send me into a downward spiral. He'll probably be close by so he can watch and gloat."  
  
"Or gloat and then kill you," Todd said in a cold tone. "I'll finish him myself."  
  
"No, don't," she said sadly sitting on the bed beside Shannon and taking his hand gently. "I keep telling you that you can't become like him. No matter how attractive it seems the end doesn't justify the means. You're my brother and we escaped that world TOGETHER. We need to work together to keep ourselves from getting sucked back into it."  
  
Shannon's face was pulled into a deep frown as he took in all of the information. Tara knew he worried about Jeff as much as Matt did. She had to figure out how to save the younger Hardy before things got out of hand.  
  
"I can tell you one thing," Todd replied darkly. "Dad's not going to standby and let him hurt you."  
  
"And therein lies the key to his plan," she said. "Henry gets this woman, a fighter, to eliminate Jeff, which destroys me. Then Justin and Sven go after her in a fit revenge, ruining them as well. Don't you see how he's using manipulation to get to us? He knows Jeff wouldn't resist Sin and uses that as the catalyst."  
  
Todd whistled into the earpiece. "Sickeningly genius."  
  
"You said it."  
  
"So, what do we do?"  
  
"I think I know, but I need to discuss it with Shannon first."  
  
"I'll wait for your call."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Eden dried her long hair with a towel and let it hand damply down her back. She rubbed some lotion on her legs then lay back on her bed to muse over her current predicament. Jeff's charm wasn't something she could ignore. She had no experience in handling boyish charm and he seemed to be blessed with an exceptionally large dose of it. It wasn't easy keeping her mind on killing him when she was starting to develop weird feelings for him.  
  
She chose to turn her mind to the strange man she'd seen earlier to take her mind off of Jeff. He'd seemed familiar to her, though she couldn't quite place how she'd know him. He wasn't one of Sergei's performers, that's for sure. Fighters in her club specialized in martial arts so they were lean and quick. This guy looked big and brawny, like a wrestler. Maybe that's where she saw him. He must be one of those Indy guys, though, because she would have remembered if she'd seen him on television. Well, hopefully he wouldn't try to join Sergei's club soon, as she decided he'd be a formidable and unmerciful adversary. She wouldn't be able to resist challenging him and she needed to keep her goal within sight.  
  
Speaking of her goal, maybe it would be better to confront him rather than avoid him when she felt pangs of attraction. It might help to convince him further of her need for help and make it easier to set him up for the final blow. Grinning, Eden picked up her phone.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Andrew's phone jingled softly on the nightstand beside Stacy's side of the bed. He was so tired he didn't even stir, but Stacy did. He heard her click it on answer in a sleep-laden voice.  
  
"Tara?" she queried softly. "Yeah, he's right here. Hold on."  
  
She turned over to face him in the darkened room and handed him the phone. Andrew knew Tara wouldn't call this late unless it was important so he sat up and took the phone.  
  
"Hey, kiddo," he greeted her uncertainly. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Jeff."  
  
"Jeff's wrong?"  
  
"Well, yes, but that's beside the point," she replied. "Look, Henry's resurfaced and I think he's formulated a plan to kill Jeff."  
  
"WHAT!?" Andrew shrieked.  
  
Stacy sat up now, too, and turned on the lights. She studied her boyfriend carefully as she listened to his side of the conversation. Andrew knew he couldn't get away with keeping anything from her, and truthfully he didn't want to. She'd become an important part of his life now. Plus, she'd become very good friends with Tara and would want to know what was going on with her friend, so he clicked the phone to speaker for her. She gave him a grateful smile.  
  
Tara was silent for a moment probably trying to decide how to explain to Andrew, one of the small tight knit group of men she considered her brothers, what was going on. He knew she wouldn't have called him if she could have avoided it. She was very protective of those she considered family.  
  
"Jeff's been in contact with this female martial arts fighter in Florida called Original Sin," she began tightly. It was obvious she didn't approve of the woman. "Justin's working on her real identity. The club is run by one of Henry's friends, Sergei Esperanza. Sven traced Henry's movements to Miami, not far from the club's base."  
  
"You think there's a connection?" Andrew asked following her train of thought.  
  
"I think there has to be," she answered. "Henry shows up in the area and suddenly Jeff's got a new . . . project on his hands."  
  
"Maybe it is just a coincidence?" Stacy asked tentatively. "You know how much Jeff likes to go to the fight clubs."  
  
"Hey, chickie," Tara said suddenly. "I'm sorry I bothered you two, but I don't know what else to do short of beating Jeff into compliance."  
  
"What do you mean?" Andrew asked pulling Stacy into his lap.  
  
"Todd's been trying to keep an eye on Jeff, but the Rainbow colored joker avoids him."  
  
"That sounds like Jeff."  
  
"Mmm," Tara grunted. "If I go there, he'll be worse than ever, so I need to rally the troops to keep tabs on him."  
  
"You really think this is serious, don't you?" Andrew asked softly. "You think that Henry's coming after us instead of trying to escape Vince and the police?"  
  
"Henry withdrew ten million dollars from his overseas accounts," she replied. "He knows what killing one of you will do to me and my dads. Jeff's yen for fight club women made him the most convenient target."  
  
"Oh my God," Stacy breathed.  
  
"Yeah," Tara agreed. "I have a counter plan but I need to know where Jeff is at all times for it to work."  
  
"How's Matt handling it all?"  
  
"He was freaking out before when we told him," she admitted. "Shannon and I calmed him as best as we could. I can understand completely why he's going crazy."  
  
"It's not your fault," Andrew said between gritted teeth.  
  
Tara remained silent.  
  
"I mean it, kid," he growled. "It's not your fault this psycho is back."  
  
"He's back for me."  
  
"He's back for all of us," Stacy said. "Would it have been better to let him continue to kill his fighters and attack unsuspecting wrestlers?"  
  
"No, but . . ."  
  
"There IS no 'but'," Andrew pounced. "You need to stay focused. Letting these old feelings creep up is going to distract you." He knew she'd respond to this tact and had used it unabashedly in the past.  
  
"You're right," she sighed, and he and Stacy breathed a bit easier.  
  
"What can we do on this end?" Stacy asked.  
  
"I need you to coordinate with Shane on keeping tabs on Jeff," Tara said, putting on her business tone. It wasn't quite the Russian accented Rio, but as close to her as Tara got these days. "You'll probably need help from some of the boys with this. But try not to let it get around the locker room."  
  
"Translation: no Triple H and friends," Stacy said with a grin.  
  
"Yeah," Tara answered. "They're the last idiots I need to be worrying about right now. Matt's talking to Shane as we speak. I suggest keeping the group just to Jeff's closer contacts: Chris, Jay, Booker, Goldie, Lance, etc."  
  
"Agreed," Andrew replied. "Tell Matt to have Shane call me when he's done.  
  
"Thanks, Drew."  
  
"Any time, kiddo."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Jeff was in his room dozing off in front of the television when his phone rang. He'd decided to stay in tonight to keep from running into Tara's brother again. Jeff could swear the guy was following him sometimes and it unnerved him. Thinking the call might be from Shane telling him he wasn't coming back to the room tonight, Jeff yawned and reached for the offending shrill sleepily.  
  
"'Lo?"  
  
"Jeff?"  
  
His eyes immediately popped open with sudden alert. Well, this was certainly unexpected. "Sin, baby?"  
  
She chuckled softly on the other end of the line. "Surprised you, didn't I?" she asked in a sultry voice he'd never heard from her before.  
  
"Uh, yeah, ya did," he confessed with a small smile.  
  
"I hope not unpleasantly."  
  
"No," he said as he settled back down into his bed. "Yaw neva an unpleasan' surprise." 


	8. You think you know her?

Title: The Way to Eden (8/?)  
  
Author: Esquirella  
  
Rating: R (for violence in some chapters.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Eden character. I also own some other characters to be used in future chapters. But I do NOT own any WWE superstars, much to my man's relief!  
  
Synopsis: I ADORE reviews! Thank you to those who give them to me! In this chapter: Jeff tells Eden why Rio left the Warrior Series. She's having doubts about killing him.  
  
Distribution: Just in case anyone's interested in it, please ask me first. More than likely, I will agree.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oh, come on! You didn't really think I'd leave Jeff alone, did you? This is a sequel to "The Road Less Traveled." Please read that story first (click on my author name and select it) and let me know what you think of it.  
  
Rio, from "The Road Less Traveled", now has a Yahoo Group for those who want to discuss her or post art of what they think she might look like. All opinions welcome whether pro or con. Please visit http://groups.yahoo.com/group/rio_angele and let me know what you think. I HAVE ISSUED A CHALLENGE FOR ALL MEMBERS.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Whatcha doin' up so late?" Jeff asked Sin trying to sound oblivious to her flirting tone.  
  
"I could ask you the same question."  
  
"I was watchin' TV," he said in a teasing voice of his own. "Yaw turn."  
  
"I was trying to come down from my after-match high," she sighed. "I get so juiced that it's hard to turn it off when I get home."  
  
"'Ave some good matches then?"  
  
"I won, so that's always good for me."  
  
"Should I ask?"  
  
"No."  
  
The woman didn't even pretend not to understand what he meant by that question. And he doubted she was telling him she'd done what he asked and avoided cutting her opponents. No, she was informing him that she cut them to spite him. And yet she still wanted to speak to him. She was a paradox unlike any other. Even Rio had been easier to decipher, and she'd been no simple task.  
  
"O-kay," he sighed.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you," she replied, sounding anything but sorry. "I am what I am. It's how I survive."  
  
"It don' hafta be tha' way," he protested. "But I don' wanna fight witchew now. How ya feelin'? Are ya sore?"  
  
"No," she answered hesitantly. It was as if she didn't know how to deal with someone showing concern for her welfare. 'Get used to it,' he said quietly to himself. 'I'm not backing off.'  
  
"Tha's good."  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"I like ya."  
  
"Hardly," she laughed.  
  
"I's true," he frowned into the phone.  
  
"You weren't happy with me the night we met and you're more than a little disgusted with me after learning that I cut my adversaries tonight. What's there to like, Jeff?"  
  
"There's mo' to a person than their occupation," he argued. "Do ya think th' only thin' that defines me is wrestlin'? 'Cause if so, yaw wrong."  
  
"Enlighten me then."  
  
"Fine," he said sitting up in his bed with exasperation. "I like ta spend time wit' my pets. They're great listeners. An' I like ta ride my dirt bike, tho' my brotha hates when I do that."  
  
"Interesting."  
  
"I also write poetry an' songs," he added. "I can write all day long sometimes. The beauty of th' words captivates me. My brotha used ta have ta drag me t' th' arena sometimes when I'm so involved inna lyric."  
  
"I thought you were 'extreme'."  
  
"I am," he said defensively. "There are times when writin's th' only thin' that groun's me. I's like a life preserver in th' sea of confusion fo' me. I's 'ow I vent thin's."  
  
Sin was silent on the other end of the line. Jeff was hoping he didn't lose her interest. Sometimes when people didn't understand something, they abandoned it in search of a more comprehensible object.  
  
"When I need to vent I take my emotions out to the ring with me," she finally said. "It's what I was taught to do. Frustration can be a formidable ally in the ring."  
  
"But what do ya do ta feed yo' soul?"  
  
"My soul?" she asked uncertainly.  
  
"Yeah," he said. "That thin' inside ya that makes ya uniquely YOU."  
  
"I never thought about it," she said pensively. "I've always just done what I had to do."  
  
"Ya said i's what ya are, right?"  
  
"Yes," she replied. "I am what I am."  
  
"Are ya really?"  
  
"I don't follow."  
  
"'Ow can ya be sure ya are whatcha are if ya neva thought 'bout yo' soul?" Jeff asked proud of himself for neatly cornering her with that revelation. It was slow work, but Sin was responding. She silently pondered his point, so he decided to press a little further. "I mean, I kno' yo' good at whatcha do. Excellent, really. But 'ow can ya be sure i's what ya love doin' best if i's all ya eva did?"  
  
"It's what I was taught."  
  
"But ya haven' been taught ta follow yo' own interests."  
  
"These are my interests."  
  
"Were they always?"  
  
"Yes," she said firmly. "I'm tired of talking about this now."  
  
"Okay," he said smiling. He knew he'd gotten under her skin with this latest turn of conversation so he was willing to back off for now. "Yo' company doesn' travel, does it?"  
  
"No," she said a bit sadly. "It stays where it's based."  
  
"So ya neva got ta see th' rest of th' country?"  
  
"Some," she replied. "We moved around a bit when I was growing up. I've lived in New York, California, New Hampshire, New Mexico and now Florida. I've visited Mexico and Canada, too."  
  
"When you were followin' Rio," he concluded for her.  
  
"Yes," she said tightly. "When we followed Rio's career. My trainer took me to all of her matches when he first found out about her. He wanted me to be just like her."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She fought her way to the top in a man's world," Sin sighed. "My trainer admired her for that."  
  
"Did you?"  
  
"I did," she admitted. "I wanted to earn respect like she did and take no shit doing it. She never sustained a hit from her opponents. Not even in her rookie matches. That's really quite unheard of. In my own rookie matches, I broke my wrist once and my toes numerous times."  
  
"She's amazin'."  
  
"She was."  
  
"Is," Jeff enunciated, growing annoyed.  
  
"She's no longer a champion as far as I'm concerned," Sin snorted. "I saw the match she threw to fake her death. She knew the odds were against her in the long run. Although that particular idiot was of no threat, there would be others. She took the coward's way out."  
  
"Tha' what you were told ta believe?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"It's what my own eyes told me."  
  
"Then ya need ta git 'em checked," he growled. "I was there, too, an' lata when she resurfaced. She threw tha' fight 'cause she 'eard 'er boss threaten ta come afta 'er frien's. In particular, me. She neva woulda come back eitha if I didn' challenge Sasquatch myself. Fightin' didn' define 'er. 'Er heart did, an' it tol' 'er ta leave befo' someone she loved got 'urt."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Don' dismiss 'er, Sin," he warned. "She's no coward."  
  
"She left for a man."  
  
"She lef' fo' 'erself," he continued. "Whoeva tol' ya 'er story don' kno' 'er from a hole in th' wall. She wen' inta th' Series ta fo'get 'er forma existence an' th' husban' an' baby she lost. She left it fo' a man who wan'sa 'elp 'er rebuild 'er life."  
  
"Why wasn't that man you?" Sin sneered.  
  
"I used ta ask myself that," he conceded. "Bu' since 'e's my bes' frien', I got ova it."  
  
"I still think she wasted her talents."  
  
"Yeah, me too," Jeff agreed. "Only she wasted them on tha' bastahd boss o' 'ers."  
  
"From what I hear, he paid well."  
  
"Sure, bu' it only cos' 'em their lives."  
  
"She's not dead."  
  
"No, an' neitha is 'er predecessor," he revealed. "Bu' they're th' only champions lef' alive. Henry poisoned all th' res."  
  
"Sasquatch is alive, too."  
  
"'E wasn' a champ," Jeff scoffed. "'E neva defeated 'er. Bu' all th' otha champs are dead. Ev'ry one o' them."  
  
"That's just a rumor."  
  
"Tha's a fact," he said. "If yo' any good wit' computers, ya can check it out yo'self."  
  
"I have to go."  
  
"Sin, don' go 'way mad."  
  
"I'm not mad at you, Jeff," she sighed. "This was just all a little much to assimilate in one night."  
  
"I unnerstan'," he replied. "Yaw still gonna call me?"  
  
"Yes, Jeff, I will. Goodnight."  
  
"'Night, baby," he said softly before he heard her click off.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Eden tossed her phone onto the bed and began pacing her bedroom. It shouldn't matter what happened in the past, right? Henry paid her to do a job and Samuel was counting on her to do it. She wanted to make him happy and knew that she would do this no matter what developed between her and Jeff. But it nagged at her that Henry could have been killing off his former champions. If he'd still been in business, who's to say she wouldn't have been one of his victims? She'd been determined to follow in Rio's footsteps, even after her 'death', and would have naturally joined the Series to do so. And she wouldn't have rested until the golden belt was hers. Samuel would've expected no less of her.  
  
She glanced at her laptop and sighed again. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight until she verified the facts for herself. Samuel would have undoubtedly admonished her for wasting precious regenerative time on something so foolish. He kept her to a rigid training schedule that allowed for no less than six hours of sleep per night. He enforced his rule rather strictly, too. If she slept past her wake up call, he physically tossed her out of bed. But she was on her own right now and she knew sleep would evade her tonight. She switched on the screen and set to work.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Jeff tossed and turned in his own bed trying to settle down. His conversation with Sin had him on edge. She'd really believed Rio left because of cowardice? How can that be when the little silver warrior spent all of her energy fighting her way to the top? It didn't make sense and he knew Sin would eventually come to the same conclusion when she rethought the case. He knew Sin had been fed a load of garbage from the man who raised and trained her. Why, though?  
  
He was glad he could challenge her on her true nature, too. It seemed she'd never really considered her own interests to be of any consequence and just adopted her trainer's visions as her own. If he could get her to continue to question her own upbringing he would have a greater chance of convincing her to let him save her. And it was becoming increasingly important to him the more he spoke to her, got to know her, cared for her. He found himself identifying with her and grieved for the childhood she'd never had the chance to enjoy. This was a girl whose life was stolen. The man who 'saved' her had his own agenda. Well, that was going to change, Jeff vowed.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
There it was in front of her. Three hours after hanging up with Jeff, Eden researched the Series from the time it began to its final days. She'd listed all of the past champions, many of whom had used aliases, but Eden knew how to trace them. Samuel had trained her to investigate every potential opponent carefully and she knew where to go to find the real information. All of the men on the lengthy list in front of her were dead. None of the causes were listed specifically as poison, but all died in a similar manner: they expired after a brief coma state shortly after their last title defenses. The hospitals, mostly Mexican, didn't delve too deeply into the circumstances as all were known fighters. It was too neatly done. Eden conceded to herself that Jeff was right.  
  
However, she knew it changed nothing. Henry's past was of no forbearance on the future. He'd contracted her to eliminate Jeff Hardy and that's what she had to do. But now the task weighed heavily upon her because she was beginning to believe what he was telling her. She would have to train harder and longer to keep her mind from his unnerving questions. There was no room for mercy here. Eden set her alarm for six o'clock and settled in for an unrestful night's sleep. 


	9. Be careful, Jeff!

Title: The Way to Eden (9/?)  
  
Author: Esquirella  
  
Rating: R (for violence in some chapters.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Eden character. I also own some other characters to be used in future chapters. But I do NOT own any WWE superstars, much to my man's relief!  
  
Synopsis: I ADORE reviews! Thank you to those who give them to me! In this chapter: Tara and Jeff discuss the true nature of their friendship. Eden tries to fight Jeff's influence on her.  
  
Distribution: Just in case anyone's interested in it, please ask me first. More than likely, I will agree.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oh, come on! You didn't really think I'd leave Jeff alone, did you? This is a sequel to "The Road Less Traveled." Please read that story first (click on my author name and select it) and let me know what you think of it.  
  
Rio, from "The Road Less Traveled", now has a Yahoo Group for those who want to discuss her or post art of what they think she might look like. All opinions welcome whether pro or con. Please visit http://groups.yahoo.com/group/rio_angele and let me know what you think. I HAVE ISSUED A CHALLENGE FOR ALL MEMBERS.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"She's a lot like ya, baby," Jeff said to Tara on the phone the next day. "Bu' diff'ren', too."  
  
"Start with the similarities," Tara grumbled picking at her sweat pants while she listened. She knew she had to sound receptive or he'd clam up and she wanted to learn all she could about this mysterious woman. Sven had been unable to track down her name and identity as of yet.  
  
"She appears t' be an orphan," he said sadly. "Th' only fam'ly she kno's is th' man who train'd 'er. An' she talks mo' like she fears 'im than loves 'im."  
  
"Have you talked much about him?"  
  
"Naw, she jus' mentions 'im in passin'. She said she was train'd ta use the knives an' tha' she's no' sorry ta do it."  
  
"No offense, but she doesn't sound much like me," she muttered defensively.  
  
"She watch'd ya in th' Series," he replied quietly. That got Tara's attention.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"She said she went ta almos' all of yo' matches. 'Er trainer wan'ed 'er ta be jus' like ya."  
  
"She was a fan?"  
  
"'Was' is th' op'rative word," he sighed. "She was taught ta hate ya afta yo' disappearance. She said she knew ya threw th' match. Said ya turn'ed yo' back on yo' fans."  
  
"Interesting perspective," Tara hissed darkly. The woman wasn't endearing herself to Tara with that statement.  
  
"I 'xplain'ed why ya did whatcha did an' I think she's gonna come aroun'."  
  
"Again, no offense, but I couldn't care less if she did or didn't," she answered. "She wasn't there and has no right to judge me. It wasn't her life or her decision."  
  
"Yeah, well," Jeff went on uncomfortably, "I tol' 'er 'bout what Henry did t' th' forma champs."  
  
"She didn't believe you."  
  
"'Ow'd ya kno'?"  
  
"Intuition."  
  
"Well, I tol' 'er ta check it out onna 'Net. I don' kno' if she will, tho'."  
  
"She will."  
  
"If she ain' like ya, 'ow do ya kno' 'er so well?"  
  
"Her mind works the same way all of the other performers' did when I was fighting," she said firmly. "I survived by learning to read into the other warriors' actions. She's no different."  
  
"She is," Jeff said stubbornly.  
  
"That's not what I meant," Tara countered, although it was exactly what she did mean. She knew that she'd have a hard time getting through to him if she alienated him, however, so she backed off. "Her behavior has to be as violent as possible to survive what she does. I understand it because I've seen it and lived with it myself. She's predictable to me because in some ways she thinks like I did."  
  
"Oh," he murmured. "Sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it," she waved it off. "I know you're getting heat from all sides on this. I may not feel comfortable with it, but I'm hardly able to pass judgment, am I? You aren't behaving any differently from when you and I first met."  
  
"Yeah," he said softly. "I knew ya'd unnerstan'."  
  
"I wouldn't go that far," she chuckled. "But at least I can try."  
  
"Thanks, Ri."  
  
"Just be careful, okay, big brother?"  
  
"Ya sure this ain' jealousy talkin'?" he laughed.  
  
"You were my first brother, you know," she said very seriously. "You were the first one I let get close and the only one I let into my head in a time when I was truly lost."  
  
"I kno'," he assured her.  
  
"Do you really?" she asked. "Do you really know how hard that was for me?"  
  
"Yes, Tara, I was there."  
  
"Mmmm," she said noncommittally. "You were so pissed when I chose Shannon, though."  
  
There was a deafening silence from the other end of the line. Tara held her breath for a moment, wondering how he would react to this.  
  
"We neva talk'd 'bout that."  
  
"We never wanted to," she replied. "But I think we should now. In the interest of our own relationship, don't you?"  
  
"Ya don' hafta."  
  
"I want to."  
  
More silence.  
  
"If ya wanna," he finally spoke up, and she sighed with relief.  
  
"You think that me choosing Shannon was the ultimate slight, don't you?"  
  
"I admit I used ta."  
  
"It wasn't."  
  
"Yo' gonna hafta 'xplain that one."  
  
"Yes, I love Shannon and yes he made sure I left that world," she started. "But you were the first and foremost reason I left."  
  
"Ta keep Henry from killin' me," he concluded. "I kno' all that."  
  
"But what you don't know is that if you and I never started talking and I continued in the same path I was on, I'd be dead right now."  
  
"What are ya sayin'?"  
  
"I let Shannon think he was the reason I was saved, but it's not true. You were the reason, Jeff."  
  
"But . . ."  
  
"No, listen," she interrupted his argument. "I would never have left that club if you hadn't come into my life. I was fighting at my best and getting past the big guys. But my only goal was to get that belt, pay off all of Ben's bills and then disappear."  
  
"So, you'da lef'!"  
  
"That's not what I mean by disappear," she said ominously, letting the uncomfortable silence help her point sink in.  
  
"You'da thrown a match fo' real?" he asked tentatively after a long deliberation.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You'da kill'd yo'self?" he demanded with a raising voice.  
  
"Essentially, yes."  
  
"How'd I save ya?"  
  
"You forced me to see that I deserved more than the life I chose," she said quietly. The emotions were strong and her eyes were tearing, but she fought to keep the tremble from her voice. "And because of that, I let Shannon in. He'd never have gotten near me without you, Jeff. No one else could have done what you did."  
  
"So, I was yo' firs' brotha fo' real?"  
  
"For real and for always," she confirmed. "That's why I worry so much about you. If anything happened to you, I don't know how I'd take it. I don't even want to think about it."  
  
"I 'ad no idea."  
  
"Nobody does," she sniffled. "And don't broadcast it, either. You know how sensitive Shannon is on the subject."  
  
"I don' need ta rub it in," he laughed. "I don' mind if 'e believes it was all 'im."  
  
"Oh, he knows it wasn't ALL him," she smiled. "But he doesn't know it was all you."  
  
"We'll keep it between us," he vowed.  
  
"Deal," she replied. "Now please be more careful."  
  
"I will," he promised. "Butcha kno' I cain' stop talkin' ta 'er."  
  
"Yeah," she answered sadly.  
  
"Hey, can ya call yo' otha brotha an' tell 'im ta stip tailin' me?"  
  
"Todd?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"He's not 'tailing' you as far as I know."  
  
"Why's 'e always aroun'?"  
  
"Um, he's chasing after Molly, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, but 'e always shows up where I'm at."  
  
"And you're probably near Molly at those times."  
  
"She don' go ta th's clubs I go."  
  
"Oh, no?" Tara laughed. "Have you noticed she's been hanging around Amy again?"  
  
"Well, yeah, I guess they're talkin' some."  
  
"They're talking a lot more now than they used to," she pointed out. "And you can't tell me that Amy doesn't go to the same clubs as you, because I know you taught her which clubs are the best."  
  
"Tha's true," he conceded.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Jeff hung up the phone a while later feeling better than he'd felt in a while. So he HAD saved Tara from the Warrior Series. He'd always believed that Shannon beat him to it. But she'd set him straight on that. But now that he thought about it, it all made sense to him. He was the one that had initially become her friend and he was the first one she'd allow to touch her. Shannon wouldn't have gotten past her defenses if Jeff hadn't already put the doubts in her mind as to whether she really deserved to go through the pain she was living with. All in all, he couldn't understand how he'd missed that. He supposed he was too busy feeling sorry for himself because she hadn't fallen in love with him.  
  
But what to do about Sin, he now pondered. As much like Rio, she was also miles apart from the other warrior. Rio may have had the fighting instincts to endure the club life but she never enjoyed the carnage she left behind her. It was one of the things that had eroded her will to survive. Sin, on the other hand, was taught specifically to revel in the pain she caused others. He'd seen her laugh when she used the knives. But he could sense the confused girl beneath the surface, especially when he spoke to her on the phone. She'd admitted she'd never known any other life. He had a feeling that she trained so hard and fought so well to please the man who'd raised her. He also suspected that the guy didn't show any reaction unless Sin failed. He wouldn't be like Justin or Sven at all. Jeff felt another wave of sadness for the little girl life Sin had probably been forced to abandon long before she grew up.  
  
He knew she wanted to keep talking to him because she flirted constantly with him. Whether she felt a real attraction or was just responding to attention she'd never been given before, he couldn't be sure of yet. But he was going to continue to work on getting her away from that life anyway. If it developed into something more, then it was meant to do so. If not, well, he was still eternally grateful for saving Rio and he was happy to see her smile, even if it had to be at another man. For now he had to concentrate on breaking down Sin's defensive walls. She may yearn to be free but would still fight him on it. It was the only world she knew.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Eden kicked the punching bag with all of her might and dislodged it from its chains. Cursing, she kicked it again until it lay in the corner. Her morning training ritual was not going well and she knew why. Damn you, Jeff Hardy, she seethed. He had flitted in and out of her thoughts all morning and it broke her concentration.  
  
It's a damned good thing Samuel wasn't here or there'd be hell to pay for her poor performance. He would have been extra hard on her, would probably have let his training kicks land and may even have hurt her to gain her attention. Samuel always seemed to know when her thinking was off and he would adjust it accordingly. No, Eden was very glad he wasn't here.  
  
The suitcase filled with money emerged in her thoughts. She visualized it as she'd last seen it, before she'd hidden it. She thought about Samuel's reaction when she eventually gave it to him. She even mentally pictured him giving her one of his rare smiles. All thoughts of Jeff were banished from her head.  
  
Picking the bag back up and replacing it on its mounting, Eden took several cleansing breaths before retrying her routine. This time things were smoother. She would get her mind back on her goal if she kept it clear. He wouldn't derail her, she vowed. 


	10. Jeff strikes again!

Title: The Way to Eden (10/?)  
  
Author: Esquirella  
  
Rating: R (for violence in some chapters.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Eden character. I also own some other characters to be used in future chapters. But I do NOT own any WWE superstars, much to my man's relief!  
  
Synopsis: I love reviews so much! Thank you to those who give them to me! In this chapter: Eden tries to maneuver Jeff into convincing her to leave with him. Jeff strikes some more nerves.  
  
Distribution: Just in case anyone's interested in it, please ask me first. More than likely, I will agree.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Is anybody reading this author's note? Fine. I'll keep it brief. Please check out my yahoo group: . You can give me in depth feedback about how this and my other stories are going, prod me if you'd like to see things I haven't updated or written yet, or even post stuff there, too, if you like.  
  
Yeah, yeah, I know. "Just get on with it already!" Geez, you're demanding! (LOL)  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"So when am I gonna see ya 'gain?" Jeff asked.  
  
Eden smiled to herself on the other end of the phone line. She'd wisely decided to refrain from calling him for a few days so that he'd worry about whether or not he'd annoyed her with his defense of Rio. The tactic paid off as his voice was slightly raised with concern.  
  
"I don't know," she replied coolly. "My schedule has me working twice a week and, as we both know, my club doesn't move around."  
  
"Do ya really like workin' there?"  
  
"We're going to go through this again?" she sighed dramatically. "I like what I do."  
  
"No, ya don'!"  
  
"You're a mind reader now?"  
  
"Witchew? Yes!"  
  
"Look, Jeff," she tried to infuse a note of wariness into her tone. "I appreciate your concern. Really, I do. But I'm where I belong. It's what I was trained to do and what I intend to continue doing."  
  
"Till when? Yo' dead?"  
  
"I thought you said I was excellent at what I do," she said after a moment of poignant silence.  
  
"Ya are."  
  
"Well? Why do you insist that this business will be the death of me?"  
  
"'Cause it will be if ya don' leave."  
  
"I'm not her."  
  
Jeff gasped in surprise but remained mute. Eden smiled again to herself. She knew that playing the 'Rio' card would put him on the defense and entice him into making rash decisions.  
  
"I kno' yo' not," he muttered darkly. "But she was vera good at what she did, too. An' th' job still almos' killed 'er."  
  
"I'm better."  
  
"Tha's debatable," he hissed. "But no matta 'ow good ya are, yo' not invincible. Yo' makin' enemies by th' truckload out there an' one o' them is gonna come back fo' ya."  
  
"Like they did to Rio?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm not like her."  
  
"Ya sure?"  
  
Eden scrunched her forehead in consternation. How the hell did he continue to do that? Again he'd turned the tables on her. She was going to have to work harder at keeping him in line. She put a hand over the receiver and inhaled deeply letting the air go down into the pit of her stomach, which was doing flips at the moment. Then she slowly released her breath before taking her hand off and responding.  
  
"And that would mean . . .?"  
  
"Tha' would mean she thought th' same yo' thinkin' jus' befo' th' shit hit th' fan," he pounced. "No one could touch 'er. She was unstoppable. Then Henry threatened one o' th' people she cared about."  
  
"You?"  
  
"Me," he said unapologetically. "Maybe ya don' 'ave th' same weaknesses, butcha gotta 'ave some chinks in yo' armor. I's jus' a matta o' time befo' someone fin's it."  
  
"Look, like I said, I appreciate your concern but it's unnecessary," she sighed again. "I've been trained to take care of myself."  
  
"An' tha's anotha thin'!" he continued the tirade. "Jus' where is this traina ya keep talkin' 'bout?"  
  
That threw her for another loop. What the hell did Samuel have to do with this?  
  
"A-around, I'm sure," she stammered. "Why?"  
  
"When's th' las' time ya seen 'im?"  
  
"I don't know," she said raising her own voice. He had a knack for getting her temper to flare. Most annoying, she decided. "Probably a few weeks ago."  
  
"Tha' don' soun' like a responsible traina ta me."  
  
Eden was about to go off on her own diatribe when she stopped herself. Why not use this angle to her won advantage? It would be the perfect way for Jeff to believe he'd raised enough doubt to convince her to come to him. That would solve that problem, she thought with another malicious smile.  
  
"He wants me to prove myself," she said attempting to sound as sad as she could. "The last time I saw him was the night I met you."  
  
"THAT long ago?" Jeff sounded incensed.  
  
"It hasn't been that long a time."  
  
"Two weeks is a lon' time," he said hotly. "So lemme git this straight. 'E raises ya an' trains ya ta fight, literally strippin' ya of a normal chil'hood. Then when 'e decides ya need ta prove yo'self inna sport 'E chose for ya befo' ya could forma plan o' yo' own, 'e kicks ya out an' says 'Sink o' swim'. That about right?"  
  
Eden reeled from shock at his summation. She didn't want to have to admit that it hit close to home, but really it did. Suddenly all of the things she'd missed out on as a child . . . the tea parties, the dolls, the friends . . . came crashing back with a sting of clarity. She put the phone down for a moment to get a hold of herself. She pictured the money again, Samuel's happy face as she delivered it to him, their new life in a far away place. Anything but Jeff was trying to force upon her. But no matter which way she turned her thoughts they always came back to the truth of her life. A tear slid down her cheek and she wiped it away in anger. Finally, she managed to regulate her breathing with a simple exercise that Samuel had taught her. She had to keep her mission in perspective, but that didn't mean she couldn't use her emotions to aide her into trapping Jeff Hardy. Sniffling softly she picked the phone back up.  
  
"Ya there, baby?" he asked frantically. "I'm sorry."  
  
"No, it's okay," she replied. "I just haven't dwelled on it for a while and you took me by surprise."  
  
"Ya'll right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ya shouldn' be in there, ya kno'," he said more calmly. "Yo' old enough ta leave it an' explore yo' soul."  
  
"There you go with that soul thing again."  
  
"I mean it," he insisted. "I can help ya."  
  
"How can you help me?" she choked out between sniffles.  
  
"You can stay wit' me till yo' ready ta make yo' own way."  
  
"I have money," she spat. "I can make my own way now."  
  
"Tha's no' what I meant," he said kindly. "Ya neva knew anythin' outside that traina's world, right? You were home-schooled?"  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"'E soun's like a control freak," he returned. "They rarely let their 'possessions' outta their sight unless their sure o' th' outcome."  
  
That intrigued her. She'd often wondered why Samuel wouldn't let her go to school with the other children. And he was very strict about her schedules and training. He did like to be in control of her every move. She'd never considered herself his property, but he did act proprietary about her. In fact, it wasn't unlike the attitude Henry had displayed towards Rio. This was very disconcerting.  
  
"I don't think he sees me as his."  
  
"Oh, 'e does," Jeff assured her. "'E mos' certainly does. Ya neva 'ad any frien's growin' up, didja?"  
  
"I . . ." Eden stammered trying to think of something to say to defend her trainer. She came up dry. "No, actually."  
  
"'E didn' wan' outside influences."  
  
"I guess you're about to say I grew up just like Rio, huh?"  
  
"Nope," he said smoothly. "She WAS an orphan, bu' she grew up inna lotta fosta 'omes. She went ta public school, too."  
  
"So she had friends," Eden said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Don' jump ta conclusions," he responded warningly. "She 'ad few frien's an' a lotta hang-ups."  
  
"Look, I don't want to talk about this anymore."  
  
"Sin, don' go," he pleaded.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I need ya ta see where I'm comin' from."  
  
"Why?" she asked again.  
  
"Yo' important ta me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Stop askin' that."  
  
"Stop prompting me to."  
  
"Please jus' promise me ya'll think about meetin' me."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Ya'll think about it?"  
  
"Yes," she agreed. "I'll call you sometime soon."  
  
"Fair 'nough," he breathed in relief. 'Night, baby."  
  
"Goodnight, Jeff."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Jeff placed his phone down on the nightstand and blew out the breath he was holding. Sin was being so very difficult, but she wasn't impenetrable. He knew he'd made an enormous amount of progress tonight. He hated that he had to practically storm her emotional barricade to do it, but she left him no choice. And a woman like Sin wouldn't willingly capitulate to just any man.  
  
He'd like to have a few minutes alone with that son of a bitch who thought she was his personal canvas to design in any way he saw fit. The fact that the man wasn't her biological father made the whole situation that much worse in his own mind. The man had literally taken a child away from the rest of word and kept her in confinement, training her to be a bitter fighting machine, which he then unleashed on the fighting world before walked away from her. If that wasn't a reason to have his ass royally kicked, Jeff didn't know what was. That man was definitely in the same category as Henry Bender, as far the younger Hardy was concerned.  
  
And thinking of that bastard, Jeff gripped the blanket beneath him angrily. He would pay someday for what he'd done to Jeff's friends. Tara had informed him that Henry was back on the loose and seen in Florida. She'd also mentioned that Sin's boss was one of his friends. Jeff was determined to keep Sin away from him if he could. He didn't want any other evil touching the young woman's life.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Eden paced her bedroom in turmoil. Jeff had hit home on every one of his observations. Shit, he was perceptive. Too perceptive. How the hell was she supposed to keep control of the situation now? He'd completely obliterated her concentration. Samuel would be so disappointed in her.  
  
Samuel. Jeff had been right about him, she admitted to herself. Now that she thought about it, he did treat her like an object to be molded and shaped by his own hands. But she couldn't deny the debt she still felt she owed him for saving her from the drug lord. Without his interference, who knows where she would have ended up? Yes, she may have been sold to a wealthy, loving couple. But she could also have been sold to a less than desirable group. Samuel had shown her the information on the white slavery trade, particularly the child trade. She could have easily been sold to one of those people and used for sick games. No, there was no denying the debt she owed him.  
  
She knew it would difficult when the time came to complete her mission, but she couldn't see how she could disappoint her mentor. As much as Jeff was making sense to her, she had to listen to the instincts that Samuel had instilled in her. She would have to kill the young man that was coming to mean something to her. There was no other outcome for this assignment. She just didn't know how she would be able to go through with it yet. 


	11. Raw nerves

Title: The Way to Eden (11/?)  
  
Author: Esquirella  
  
Rating: R (for violence in some chapters.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Eden character. I also own some other characters to be used in future chapters. But I do NOT own any WWE superstars, much to my man's relief!  
  
Synopsis: I am a review addict. More, please!!!! In this chapter: Matt tries to convince Tara he doesn't blame her for Jeff's actions. Shane and Chris keep an eye of Jeff.  
  
Distribution: Just in case anyone's interested in it, please ask me first. More than likely, I will agree.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Is anybody reading this author's note? Fine. I'll keep it brief. Please check out my yahoo group: . You can give me in depth feedback about how this and my other stories are going, prod me if you'd like to see things I haven't updated or written yet, or even post stuff there, too, if you like.  
  
Yeah, yeah, I know. "Just get on with it already!" Geez, you're demanding! (LOL)  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Tara threw her jacket on the chair and looked over at her husband in exhaustion.  
  
"No offense, but how do you expect me to get pregnant with this grueling travel schedule?" she asked coking a brow.  
  
"It'd work betta if ya ate mo'," Shannon shot back with a smile.  
  
"I don't see how," she shrugged avoiding his gaze.  
  
She knew he was right. Sven had told her that her body fat ratio was too low for a regular menstrual cycle. In effect, she wasn't ovulating regularly and thus couldn't predict when the right time for conception would be. She'd tried to up her fat intake but this situation with Jeff had her on edge. She felt she needed to keep training in order to ensure that she kept in fighting form until she knew he was safe. Shannon hadn't said anything about it to her, but Tara knew he'd noticed. She hoped he recognized her need to protect the high-flying Hardy. He was her brother as far as she was concerned and she would never be able to forgive herself if something happened to him because of her.  
  
"Baby, i's okay," Shannon whispered, capturing her chin to force her eyes back to his. "I kno' yo' unda pressure right now. It'll 'appen when i's meant to. Inna meantime, we can be t'getha all th' time."  
  
She smiled and kissed him lovingly. She should have known he'd understand her predicament. They would have their child when this was settled. She knew they would.  
  
"I love you, Shannon."  
  
"I love ya, too, Tara," he grinned pushing her back on the bed.  
  
He started to unzip her jeans when someone pounded frantically on the door. Sighing apologetically, he gave her a final kiss before helping her straighten herself out and answering the door.  
  
"There ya are," Matt muttered as he stalked into the hotel room.  
  
"Come right in," Shannon chuckled as he watched the elder Hardy pull up the desk chair and plop down.  
  
"Jeff's no' answerin' my calls again," Matt groused.  
  
"Todd's on him," Tara assured him. "And we all get daily reports from Shane and Andrew. We know he's okay, Matt."  
  
"I jus' hate it when he goes all cloak an' dagga."  
  
"Ya kno' 'e was always like that, Matt," Shannon reasoned, sitting down next to his wife on the bed. "I's 'is usual M.O."  
  
"I swear I'm gonna hafta start dyin' my hair, too, all th' greys 'e's gonna give me," Matt complained. "Why' 'e hafta fin' this girl, anyway? Why couldn' 'e jus' leave th' fight clubs behin' 'im when it was ova?"  
  
Tara watched Matt, silently apologizing for her role in Jeff's fascination with the cruel ultimate fighting world. If she'd never met him, he wouldn't have developed the interest. Matt looked up and locked gazes with her, reading her like he always did. She hated when he and Shannon did that, but at the same time knew it was one of the things that had saved her in the past. They knew her better than she did herself at times.  
  
"I'm no' blamin' ya, honey," he growled. "Stop thinkin' what I kno' yo' thinkin'."  
  
"I know you aren't," she said quietly.  
  
"So there's no reason ta blame yo'self," he added shrewdly.  
  
"I'm not," she tried to persuade them.  
  
"Ya are," Shannon spoke up next to her. "Ya think we don' see it? We kno' ya betta than anyone here."  
  
"It's just that if you guys never met me, he wouldn't be in this predicament."  
  
"Jeff put 'imself in th' predicament," Shannon laughed pulling her against him and holding her tightly. "'E always does."  
  
"I's true," Matt concurred taking her hand. "I been chasin' afta 'im from one spot o' trouble ta anotha eva since I can rememba. Yo' not ta blame an' ta tell ya th' truth, I'm vera 'appy we metchew. Ya needed someone ta screw yo' 'ead back on right."  
  
"An' I couldna done it wit'out Matt," Shannon teased.  
  
Matt snorted at that but said nothing more. Tara shook her head laughing.  
  
"I'm glad I met you, too," she said. "Now we just need to make sure Jeff stays out of trouble."  
  
"A' leas' now I 'ave back up," Matt grinned. "Nothin' like a posse of badasses like you an' yo' daddies ta 'elp me manage tha' hothead brotha o' mine."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Shane kept his distance from Jeff at the club. They'd come in together, but the young Hardy had made it clear he wanted breathing room. Shane didn't mind. He was used to Jeff's moods by now. He had to admit it was tough at first. He'd known Jeff for as long he'd known Matt, but the older Hardy brother was . . . well, more rational. The first few weeks of rooming with him had Shane in an almost constant headache. Jeff didn't think like most other people and often went off on tangents that made him lose track of time. Shane stopped riding to the arena with him because of it.  
  
Then, when it was almost too much, he told Jeff he'd decided to room with Glenn for a while until their tag team solidified. The truth was, Shane had needed a break. When Matt called him to go out that weekend, he was thrilled, because now he could tell his friend he completely understood firsthand why they always spent most of the first hour discussing Jeff. Truth be told, Shane was used to the idiosyncrasies of a creative mind. Shannon and Jeff weren't best friends by accident. Like minds really do attract. In fact, that was what he and Matt were discussing for most of the night. Only Shannon had a reasonable side and knew when business needed to be handled. Jeff, on the other hand, thought timetables were mere suggestions and that poetry and song lyrics took precedence over schedules.  
  
He understood Matt's concern as well. When he'd gone back to rooming with Jeff, the younger Hardy dragged him to as many fight clubs as he could. Shane wasn't much interested in the sport, if it could be called that. He saw nothing entertaining about the blood and violence found there. It didn't take much talent to physically destroy a person, he decided. Making it look like you really hurting someone when you weren't was the real challenge. He believed that Jeff felt the same. But Shane knew that ever since Shannon saved Tara and married her, Jeff had been looking for his own 'Rio' story. There weren't many people around WWE that didn't know Jeff had been in love with the small woman who'd been Rio since the start. When she hooked up with Shannon, the daredevil had been devastated at first. And Shane wasn't even sure Jeff fully accepted the union even now.  
  
Jeff was looking for a replacement and Sin provided that opportunity. It was too bad she was more than likely his potential downfall. Shane admitted the woman was a piece of work. Beautiful, tall and deadly, that was how he'd described her to Matt. She was all of those things and more. Shane could see the cold satisfaction she took in slicing her opponents tendons, virtually guaranteeing they wouldn't be able to return to action ever, let alone soon. And Jeff dismissed her actions as those of a confused girl? No, Shane didn't see that. He only saw the calculating amusement. Granted half of her face was masked, but the eyes told the whole story and Shane saw nothing but danger in them.  
  
He looked around the small, smoke-filled club until his eyes rested on Stacy and Drew. They sat with Jeff. Good, Shane thought. Jeff had become very good friends with Drew and would be less likely to think he was being watched. Drew caught his eye when Jeff turned away and nodded once, letting Shane know he could relax for a while. Shane nodded back and sat back on his stool ordering another beer.  
  
"Hey, you okay there, Hurri-boy?" Chris asked jovially, clapping Shane on the back and taking the stool next to his.  
  
"Yeah," he replied taking a long swig from his bottle. "I's 'ard keepin' an eye on tha' daredevil."  
  
"I know," the Canadian sighed toying with his own bottle. "He's all over the place."  
  
"'E gotta call frommer las' night," Shane revealed. "I lettim think I was out cold drunk."  
  
"You mean you weren't?" Chris grinned. "You put away a twelve pack on your own."  
  
"Did no'," Shane smirked back. "I was dumpin' them inta th' plant."  
  
"You wasted beer?" the blonde man looked incensed.  
  
"All fo' a good cause," Shane returned. "Ya think 'e woulda lemme listen in if I was awake?"  
  
"Good point."  
  
"I tried tellin' 'im befo' tha' she'splayin' 'im, bu' 'e won' listen."  
  
"He thinks he's chasing her, Shane," Chris sighed. "There's no reasoning with him when he's convinced of something, and he's convinced he was meant to save her."  
  
"Well, I jus' 'ope Tara can save 'im befo' i's too late."  
  
"You and me both," his fellow wrestler agreed. "He's playing with fire this time. Did you learn anything new?"  
  
"Yeah," the Hurricane portrayer grunted. "'E wan's 'er ta meet 'im so 'e can maker leave 'er club."  
  
"Meet with him? Alone?"  
  
"Yeah, tha's wha's worryin' me, too," Shane agreed, taking another swig. "I tol' Tara an' Shannon earlier. I think Tara's gonna go undacova soon."  
  
"Shannon's allowing that?" Chris asked incredulously.  
  
"'E tol' me 'e cain' stopper," Shane muttered. "'E also said i's probally th' only way ta watch Jeff. 'E's avoiding most o' us now, thinkin' we're watchin' 'im."  
  
"We are."  
  
"Bu' if 'e feels like we are, we won' be able ta do it," Shane replied. "Tara's been train'd ta keep covert."  
  
"So's Todd, but he hasn't been able to keep a lock on him," Chris griped. "I was hoping when he finally got his mind off of Molly and on his assignment he would get better results, but that doesn't seem to be the case."  
  
"Tara's diff'ren', Chris," the green-haired man said darkly. "I been gittin' ta kno' 'er a little, an' I can say ta you tha' if she was afta any one o' us, we'd neva see 'er comin'."  
  
"I agree she's tough," the Canadian conceded. "I saw the way she handled her old Series buddies that day, too. But I don't think she has the potential for any real danger. Her reaction to causing pain is one of the things that drove her out of the sport."  
  
"She 'as th' potential, man. Don' letter current mild mannas fool ya," Shane persisted. "If she thinks one o' 'er family membas o' frien's is in trouble, ya'll see a whole diff'rent side ta 'er. Jeff's a brotha ta 'er, so heaven cain' even 'elp Sin if she 'urts 'im."  
  
"You think Tara'll be that pissed?"  
  
"Put it this way," Shane said putting down his bottle and turning to look at Jeff, "if Tara becomes Rio 'gain an' Sin causes any mo' trouble, Rio'll send th' woman an engraved invitation ta 'er own funeral."  
  
Chris just whistled his reply. 


	12. The return of a legend

Title: The Way to Eden (12/?)  
  
Author: Esquirella  
  
Rating: R (for violence in some chapters.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Eden character. I also own some other characters to be used in future chapters. But I do NOT own any WWE superstars, much to my man's relief!  
  
Synopsis: More reviews, please!!!! In this chapter: Tara prepares to become Rio once again. Shannon isn't happy, but knows he has no choice. Eden and Jeff plan to meet. Tara scouts her quarry.  
  
Distribution: Just in case anyone's interested in it, please ask me first. More than likely, I will agree.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: To all readers who've been missing the updates to my stories lately: I'm sorry. I hit a bit of a 'funk' for a while, where I just couldn't seem to get my head together enough to write. I figured you wouldn't appreciate a half-hearted effort and waited until I could get out something worthy of Rio. Again, apologies.  
  
Also, please check out my yahoo group: . You can give me in depth feedback about how this and my other stories are going, prod me if you'd like to see things I haven't updated or written yet, or even post stuff there, too if you like.  
  
Yeah, yeah, I know. "Just get on with it already!" Geez, you're demanding! (LOL)  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Eden rolled the water bottle around in her hands as she mulled over her situation. She was about to call Jeff and tell him she would leave her group in a little over a week to rendezvous with him at his house in Cameron. She'd checked various promotional schedules and knew that Henry was right. Jeff would be home, whereas his brother, Matt, and best friend, Shannon would be across the country signing autographs for the Smackdown! brand. Tara Moore, formerly known as Rio, had been traveling with her husband for the last six months and there was no reason for her not to be with him this time. She'd even checked the airline records, as Samuel had taught her, and noted that Tara's ticket had already been confirmed, along with Shannon's. Rio would be as shocked as the others when Jeff's body was finally found. There didn't seem to be any opportunity for the plan to fail.  
  
Unless she lost her nerve. Eden knew she had to overcome her misgivings. Jeff, as amusing and charming as he was had to die. She'd been paid and Samuel was expecting her to prove his training was successful. Her future life and everything she'd been bred for was depending on her successfully completing her mission.  
  
Her mind wandered back to the dream she'd had the previous night. She was in a room, presumably in Jeff's home, while he stood near. He'd been quite excited to show her around and help her plan her permanent break from Sergei and Samuel. She was smiling, too. She remembered feeling a sense of safety and belonging, such as she'd never experienced with her guardian. Jeff held her close while they walked around the large house. Suddenly, they were in a darkened room, and a craze seemed to overtake her. She heard Jeff scream then fall. When she turned on the life, she was staring down at his lifeless gaze. There was a large rip in his neck and her knife dropped out of her hand next to him. Blood ran from its blade and covered her hand and clothing. She woke in a cold sweat, crying his name.  
  
It had taken her the better part of the morning to calm her nerves and right her thinking. At first, she hadn't been sure she could go through with the plan. But daylight and a pot of coffee finally prevailed. She knew it would be the most difficult thing she had to do, but Eden had to do it. Sighing as she watched a bird fly past her window, Eden picked up her cell phone and dialed Jeff's number.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Tara picked up her old gear bag and sifted through its contents. One facemask, two back-ups and three cans of silver body paint mingled with her three pairs of tights, three sports bras, two pairs of ninja boots and one pair of nylon gloves. The old and bloodied Series title belt remained mounted in its case in the den where Shannon insisted it be displayed as a tribute to their meeting. Everything else that had made her Rio was contained in the bag she held. Shannon stood nearby, watching in a sad silence. She knew he was unhappy about her decision to go covert in order to keep an eye on Jeff. But she also knew he understood the need.  
  
Justin had offered to do it, but Tara felt his abilities would be best applied to tracking down Henry and helping Sven find out as much about Sin as possible. There were some things she hadn't learned well from them and computer surveillance was one of them. She had always preferred to concentrate on fighting. And there was denying the inescapable fact that she felt responsible for Jeff's welfare. Once upon a time, the young daredevil had defied his brother and friends, and saved her from what she perceived was her destiny. She knew she had to return the favor. She turned to face her husband now, trying to decide how to explain her need.  
  
"No need," he said quietly.  
  
How the hell did he do that? She was constantly surprised at his perception. She should have known he was reading her this time, too. He always did. It was one of things that made them 'gel' as a couple.  
  
"But I need to know that you're okay with this," she protested, playing with his blond ponytail.  
  
"I cain' NOT be, Tar," he replied. "'E's my bes' frien'. My brotha. An' no matta 'ow long I think about it, I kno' there's no otha way ta git through t' 'im. She's gonna kill 'im if I don' letcha go t' 'im. I cain' lose 'im."  
  
"I'm so sorry," she sighed as the tears began trickling down her face. "I never knew Henry would become this deadly."  
  
"I's notcho' faul'," he said reaching for her and taking her in his arms. "An' I kno' yo' comin' back ta me, jus' like ya used ta when ya 'ad yo' matches."  
  
"I will ALWAYS belong to you, Shannon," she vowed. "Never, ever doubt that."  
  
"I kno'," he smiled. "I jus' like ta 'ear it."  
  
"Are you sure your cousin doesn't mind filling in for me?"  
  
"Hell no," he grinned. "She's excited as all git out ta be travellin' wit' me, fin'lly. I 'ad to practically pry 'er off me when I ask'ed 'er."  
  
"She realizes she'll be taken for me, right? Even by the boys?"  
  
"She was a bit disappoin'ed 'bout that," he answered, not dropping his grin. "I think she was 'opin' ta git close ta Haas. Bu' I stress'd ta 'er tha' she would be wearin' sunglasses th' whole time an' stay 'oled up intha 'otel room, like you been doin' recently."  
  
"If Henry has people watching, he HAS to think she's me. If he gets any suspicions about that, Jeff could be in an even greater danger."  
  
"I KNO', baby!"  
  
"I'm sorry," she sighed, dropping her forehead against his shoulder. "I'm just so worried this won't come off clean, you know?"  
  
"I unnerstan'," he replied, rubbing her back and kissing the top of her dark blonde head. "She'll behave. I promis'd 'er tha' we'd taker wit' us when this was all ova so she could meet 'im lata, as 'erself."  
  
"Todd's going to shadow you all to make sure no one gets a chance to pull any surprises on you."  
  
"'E already tol' Matt 'bout it."  
  
"God, I hope I can end this soon."  
  
"Ya will, he said tilting her face back up to his. "Rio neva fail'd befo', she ain' aboutta disappoin' now."  
  
"I hope you're right."  
  
"'Bout Rio?" he chuckled. "I always am."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Jeff struggled to answer his phone before it woke Shane up. The green haired wrestler had come back to the room falling down drunk again. Jeff wondered if he was going to have to talk Matt and Shannon into helping him perform an intervention. He laughed at the irony of the high-flying daredevil organizing such a task for another man's behavior. But it would have to wait until he had Sin away from her club, anyway, so he had time to contemplate it.  
  
"'Lo?" he spoke quietly into the phone. He knew it was probably Sin, as Matt and Shannon were likely just getting back from their weekly traveling. He also knew that if Shane were sober and discovered him on the phone with Sin, Jeff would likely get another lecture on how the woman was bad news. Maybe he should be thankful for Shane's near-constant inebriation after all.  
  
"Jeff?" Sin asked uncertainly. "I hope I didn't wake you."  
  
"No, baby," he smiled as he spoke softly, "I jus' wanna make sure I don' my frien', Shane."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"I's okay," he laughed. "'E's drunk as usual anyway."  
  
"He drinks a lot?"  
  
"A lot lately," the younger Hardy griped. "I'm beginnin' ta think 'e's no' 'appy ta be travelin' wit' me."  
  
"Why wouldn't he be?"  
  
"I'll take tha' as a complimen'," he grinned. "I jus' think 'e misses workin' wit' Shannon."  
  
"Your friend?"  
  
"Ya kno' Shan's my frien'?" he asked in amazement. "You been checkin' up on me, huh?"  
  
"Maybe a little."  
  
"Tha's cool," he chuckled. "'Ave ya thought 'bout our las' conversation?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ya gonna keep me in suspense?"  
  
"Maybe," she said with a silky smile in her voice that curled his toes.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay ya'll tell me?" he asked confused. "O' okay, ya'll come wit' me?"  
  
"Both," she said softly in an almost childlike voice.  
  
Jeff's heart skipped a beat. She was coming. She was really coming with him. He hadn't dared let himself hope she would agree until he'd actually heard it. But there it was. She said she would let him help her and he believed her. Now he had to keep his raging hormones in check. He didn't want her to think there were any strings attached to this deal. She'd already sacrificed enough in her life, and he wasn't about to be put in the same league as her trainer.  
  
"I'm so glad yo' comin', baby."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
'SHIT', Shane thought as he heard Jeff's side of the conversation. He knew this would happen. He'd warned the others. Well, Tara would be on the case now. He'd spoken to Shannon and Matt earlier to confirm and she was already on her way. Shannon sounded pretty stoic about it, but they all knew she wouldn't have it any other way now that Henry's plan was apparent. Shane only hoped that she didn't have to break her own rule and kill someone. That would truly destroy the small warrior.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Eden hung up after making her plans with Jeff and getting directions to his place. She held the phone to her chest as she assimilated the enormity of the task ahead of her and cried softly.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Tara glanced around the small arena and frowned. It looked a lot like her former haunts. She didn't like this set up at all. She opted for a seat in one of the middle levels to see the action without being noticeable. She's grown her hair out since she'd last traveled the circuit. It was almost as long as her husband's now. When traveling with him, however, she traditionally wore it up in a twist or a braid to keep it away from her face. Now she let it hang down in a straight sheet. She'd also dyed it a dark red, like her friend Amy, and she'd recently had her eyebrow and nose pierced. She brought along a lot of her grungier clothes, wearing mostly leather pants now, and she wore make up. She didn't normally, but now she applied it heavily. She wanted to be damned sure nobody would recognize her.  
  
The matches so far had been more or less what she'd expected of Sergei's style: a lot of martial arts, minimal muscle, maximum weaponry. Sin had already had her first match and Tara agreed with Shane, she took noticeable pleasure in wounding others. As far as the small former Series champion could see, there were no redeeming qualities to be seen in her. Shane had checked in earlier to tell her about Jeff's new plans to meet Sin in North Carolina. Tara intended to become a most unpleasant surprise for the tall fighter when she arrived. 


	13. The hunter becomes the hunted

Title: The Way to Eden (13/?)  
  
Author: Esquirella  
  
Rating: R (for violence in some chapters.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Eden character. I also own some other characters to be used in future chapters. But I do NOT own any WWE superstars, much to my man's relief!  
  
Synopsis: I love reviews! More, please!!!! In this chapter: Eden takes down a victim and garners unwanted attention from an audience member. Tara takes careful note of her prey.  
  
Distribution: Just in case anyone's interested in it, please ask me first. More than likely, I will agree.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please check out my yahoo group: . You can give me in depth feedback about how this and my other stories are going, prod me if you'd like to see things I haven't updated or written yet, or even post stuff there, too if you like.  
  
Yeah, yeah, I know. "Just get on with it already!" Geez, you're demanding! (LOL)  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Eden felt eyes burning into her skin, though she couldn't say from whom. She was readying for her third and final opponent's attack and the crowd was as boisterous as usual. So far, Boa had made a formidable foe. She parried and dodged all of Sin's moved thus far. But it wouldn't last. It couldn't. Sin was just too good for her. The only thing keeping her from ending the match quickly was Serpentina, Boa's sister and mentor. Original Sin and the other warrior hadn't met in a match yet. Serpentina was considered the crème de la crème of the women's division and Sergei wanted Sin to go through all of the normal channels before she could reach that level. Eden hadn't minded, preferring to earn her right to the honor. But now that would never occur as this night would be her last in the club before leaving to meet Jeff.  
  
Eden's heart constricted again at the thought of her mission. Boa took advantage of the distraction and kicked her in the thigh, momentarily bringing the taller woman down. The crowd erupted as Boa was clearly the fan favorite this evening. Eden looked around her briefly before shooting back up to her feet. There was that woman again, she thought before bringing herself back around to face her attacker. The woman had been at the club's last show as well. She had neither cheered nor booed any of the performers, merely sitting back and watching the action with a cold expression. At first, Eden didn't know what to make of her. She'd felt the stare during her match and watched the woman when she got to the back last time on one of the monitors, wondering briefly if the woman was there for her. The woman's expression never changed, no matter who the performers, so Eden concluded she was just another nut.  
  
Now, though, the stare bored into her and she felt the intense weight of those eyes. Eden hadn't met the woman up close and couldn't see their color, other than they were dark. But she could feel their presence now and it was throwing her off. She didn't dare mention it to Sergei, though. She couldn't lose his respect by whining about his customer, could she? No. She had a reputation to uphold. Glaring once at the woman, Eden glanced back at Boa, just in time to duck another kick. This one had been aimed at her jaw. She reached into her boot at the same time and brought the knife out and up into the other masked woman's calf and severed the Achilles' tendon. This time, however, the Original Sin cackle was forced. Boa fell to the ground in obvious defeat and Sin knew there would have been hell to pay were she to show up at the next match. Serpentina would demand retribution, and Sin knew it would be in the form of a flaming cage match next Friday. Unfortunately for the snake-like fighter, by that time, Eden would be in Mexico, or South America, or some such place to evade the law for murdering one Jeffrey Hardy.  
  
Turning to wave to the crowd, Eden locked eyes with the stranger in a challenging manner and grinned before leaving the ring.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"So that's how you want to play it, is it?" Tara muttered to herself before rising to leave the arena. There was no reason she couldn't get into the spirit of the game. If she had to play it, so be it.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"You cut my s-s-sis-s-s-ster," came a low hypnotic hiss from behind Eden as she wiped her knife clean and gathered her things, preparing to seek out Sergei for her pay envelope.  
  
"She knew what she was facing when she joined the club," Eden retorted, shouldering her bag and straightening to face the other fighter.  
  
Though Sergei had strict rules against backstage assaults, Eden didn't trust her. Serpentina truly was snakelike, standing just a couple of inches shorter than Eden with less muscle tone. This allowed her the fluid cobra- like grace. She kept her head shaven and painted it forest green. She also wore a green latex mask that had eye ridges much like snake's. She even wore yellow contacts with vertical black pupils. Her green tights completed the ensemble and her hypnotic voice only added to the charm. Although Eden respected her, she'd never liked her.  
  
"Regardless-s-s-s," Serpentina continued. "I mus-s-s-s-st ins-s-sis-s-s-st that you fac-s-s-e me nex-s-s-st week."  
  
"Is that supposed to scare me?" Eden asked incredulously. With everything she was about to do to Jeff, this little development was the least of her worries.  
  
"Only if you're s-s-s-smart," the other woman hissed.  
  
"I'm smart enough to know I'm enough of a threat to you to warrant such a match anyway," Eden replied with a sweet smile.  
  
"Really?" Serpentina grinned back. "Well then I guess-s-s it's-s-s time for me to neutralize you."  
  
The women glared at one another for a few more seconds before Serpentina slithered back down the hallway from the direction she'd appeared. Presumably to check on Boa's condition. Eden glared after her before moving on to find her employer. He was standing at the other end of the hallway speaking to a stagehand.  
  
"Ah, Sin," he greeted her warmly when she approached. The stagehand took his cue to leave and they were alone. Sergei handed her the envelope. "There you are, dear."  
  
"Here I am," she replied sadly, taking it from him. Both knew their time together had come to an end.  
  
"I'm sorry to lose you, you know," he whispered.  
  
"Me, too," she said still looking down.  
  
"Serpentina has asked for a retribution match already."  
  
"I figured as much," she said finally meeting his gaze. "You granted it, right? Everyone needs to believe I'm still showing up next week."  
  
"I did," he agreed. "I told her I was giving you Wednesday off to prepare, though."  
  
"Nice cover," she sighed. "I'd forgotten about that."  
  
"I thought you might be needing it," he said. "Boa won't be returning to the ring. Kind of a shame, really, since she was almost as promising as you."  
  
"I'd wondered why you'd sacrificed her."  
  
"You needed a convincing cover story," he shrugged. "Besides, it's her sister that has the real talent in that family. Not as much as you, of course," he added with a smile.  
  
"Thanks," she smiled back.  
  
He took her hand in both of his own and kissed the back of it like a father would. "You will take good care of yourself, right?"  
  
"I will," she answered, willing the tears not to fall.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Tara stood back in the shadows. Funny how easily she was able to re-adapt to her old patterns, she thought wryly. She watched Sin and Sergei and listened to their conversation. It told her nothing more than that Sergei had sacrificed one of his premier fighters for Sin's cover. At least she could be sure beyond doubt that something was about to go down. She leaned back further into the shadows when Sergei left the tall purple-clad fighter, who looked like she was struggling to collect herself.  
  
'So, you can easily accept a job to kill a man, but cry over leaving your friends," Tara mused.  
  
Sin straightened and walked back to the catering cart to retrieve a bottle of water. Tara took the opportunity to position herself outside the arena door so Sin would be sure to see her on the way out. She wanted to see firsthand how the woman reacted to her.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Eden grabbed a bottle of cold water and downed half of it before heading back towards the door. She stopped to glance back one last time and saw Serpentina watching her as she leaned against the back wall. She lifted a green-gloved hand to waggle her fingers at Eden before slipping back into darkened hallway. Eden grimaced and turned back to walk out the door. When she reached the outside air she looked up at the stars briefly before walking in the direction of her temporary quarters.  
  
She only walked a few feet before stopping and locking eyes with the mysterious woman from the audience. She was leaning against a car and was dressed in black leather pants with a simple black tank top. Her chunky black boots looked like they'd seen years of wear and her shining dark red hair hung straight past her shoulders, probably halfway down her back. The woman smirked and regarded her with cool dark eyes.  
  
"Original Sin," she drawled in a Texas-accented voice.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Eden bit back testily. She wasn't in the mood for niceties tonight and the stranger was about to learn that the hard way.  
  
The woman snorted and shook her head. She gave Eden another long look and pushed herself off the car, turning to leave.  
  
'What the hell?' Eden thought. Then she shook herself and grabbed the smaller woman's arm to keep her from leaving.  
  
"I said, who the hell are you?" she growled.  
  
The woman easily shook Eden off and turned around with a wide grin. She wasn't scared of the larger fighter at all and she was making sure Eden knew it.  
  
"Your trying out for a place here, aren't you?" Eden demanded. "You think you can climb the ladder by rattling my cage!"  
  
The woman said nothing, merely crossing her arms and smiling at Eden calmly. Calm my ass, Eden thought. This woman's demented.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?" the woman finally asked. "You think you know, why do you need my answer?"  
  
"Why else would you approach me?"  
  
"I didn't approach you," the woman calmly explained. "You passed me and I acknowledged you. There's a difference."  
  
"Who are you?" Eden tried again frustrated beyond caring now.  
  
"Why do you need a name for someone you're not planning to see again?"  
  
"If you're trying out here, I'll be seeing you," Eden lied.  
  
"I'm not, so you won't."  
  
"I don't do head games?"  
  
"You don't?" the woman looked skeptical. "It seems Serpentina thinks you do."  
  
"What do you know about her?" Eden grunted.  
  
"Nothing," the woman said holding up her hands palm out to show she was innocent. "I just see her watching you now."  
  
Eden turned back to the arena entrance and saw the snakelike fighter standing in the doorway. Not close enough to hear the conversation, but visible nonetheless. She turned back to the stranger with a scowl.  
  
"Who are you?" she tried again.  
  
"I'm no one you need to know," the woman returned icily. "Let's keep it that way."  
  
She then walked away, sparing Serpentina a quick look as she passed the arena door. The other fighter watched her leave then returned her gaze to Eden and pointed at her, mouthing the words 'next week' before again retreating to the arena. Eden stood for a moment in irritation before resuming her walk home.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Tara watched Sin enter her apartment complex from the doorway of the next building. She already knew the woman's basic patterns from the few short days she'd spent tailing her. Whoever trained her hadn't done a very good job of it. The light in a third floor apartment suddenly turned on and Tara knew Sin was home. In a few days, she would be leaving for Cameron. What she didn't know, however, was that Rio would hot on her trail. 


	14. Sin sets the plan up

Title: The Way to Eden (14/?)  
  
Author: Esquirella  
  
Rating: R (for violence in some chapters.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Eden character. I also own some other characters to be used in future chapters. But I do NOT own any WWE superstars, much to my man's relief!  
  
Synopsis: Please be kind enough to leave a review. I love those (good or bad)! In this chapter: Jeff welcomes Original Sin into his home. Eden worries about how to kill him. Tara turns back into Rio and lies in wait.  
  
Distribution: Just in case anyone's interested in it, please ask me first. More than likely, I will agree.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please check out my yahoo group: . You can give me in depth feedback about how this and my other stories are going, prod me if you'd like to see things I haven't updated or written yet, or even post stuff there, too if you like.  
  
Yeah, yeah, I know. "Just get on with it already!" Geez, you're demanding! (LOL)  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Jeff pushed through the crowd, eager to grab his bag from the luggage claim belt so he could get home. Sin was meeting him today and he had to make sure the house was presentable. He was still feeling a little guilty for cutting Matt off earlier, but he knew he was just about to get another 'Sin lecture' and it wouldn't be pleasant. He would make it up to him when Matt got home. Grabbing his bag he raced out to the parking garage for his car. He hoped Sin wouldn't be waiting for him on his front porch. While he was anxious to see her, he didn't want her to think he was intentionally keeping her waiting.  
  
When he pulled into his driveway, he noted with relief that she hadn't yet arrived. Blowing out a relieved breath, he quickly moved himself and his baggage into the house. Liger, his dog, went nuts when he heard Jeff was home and came bounding over to greet him. Normally, Jeff would laugh and play with his canine friend for a half hour or so to help him release all of the pent up energy. But today he didn't have the time and gave the dog an apologetic ear rub instead before moving on into the house. He set to work neatening the place up before his guest arrived.  
  
He was just plumping up the last pillow on his couch when the doorbell chimed. Grinning, he made his way over and held back an excited Liger as he opened it for the tall woman who stood outside. She smiled back a little timidly as she took in the scene before her. Jeff grabbed one of her bags in one hand while he carried the wiggling dog in the other. Given no other option, Sin followed him inside.  
  
"Welcome ta my home," he said when he set Liger down and placed her bag in the kitchen. The dog paced in front of them panting from his recent exertion.  
  
"Thanks," she mumbled.  
  
Jeff watched her closely as she looked around the room curiously. She was very different out of costume and, hopefully, out of character. She pulled her long ebony hair back in a rubber band, the pink streak hardly visible now. She'd traveled in jeans and a plain white t-shirt, and lightly. She held a small bag and the other one Jeff had carried seemed to weigh almost nothing.  
  
"Ya hungry?"  
  
"Not really, thank you."  
  
She was very polite, too. Jeff supposed the man who raised her probably didn't take to mouthing off much. He frowned at the thought then noticed her questioning expression.  
  
"Sorry," he smiled again. "I's nothin'. I was jus' thinkin' 'bout my brotha's phone call earlier."  
  
"Is he all right?"  
  
"Fine," he waved it off. "Jus' mad at me as usual. Ya wanna tour?"  
  
Her face went ashen for a moment and she shook her head vigorously. "Maybe later," she said. Jeff made a mental note to question her about it when she was more settled.  
  
"I'll jus' show ya yo' room, then," he said trying to make her feel more comfortable. "Then ya can rest fo' a bit. Ya mus' be tired drivin' all that way."  
  
"How did you know I drove?" she asked.  
  
"Yo' rental's got Florida tags," he grinned.  
  
"Oh," she said, face flushing.  
  
He picked up the bag he had earlier and held his hand out for her other bag. She shook her head, indicating she would carry it. Nodding, he led the way upstairs to a room down the hall from his own and showed her inside. He gave him an odd expression as she passed him through the doorway.  
  
"I'm staying in another room?" she asked after a moment.  
  
"That a problem?" he returned. He knew she would think he'd want something from her. Now he just had to explain why that wasn't the case. He knew she'd find it difficult to understand.  
  
"No . . . just . . .I," she stammered. Words were failing her and he waited in amusement for her to stop before he broke in.  
  
"I'm not one o' them," he said quietly.  
  
"One of who?" she asked in confusion.  
  
"One o' those people who wantcha ta do somethin' befo' I'll help ya," he sighed. "I like ya. A lot, girl. But I'm not gonna take advantage of ya. If somethin' develops between us, it'll be 'cause ya want it to, not 'cause ya wanna repay me."  
  
She stared at him disbelievingly for a long time and Jeff couldn't figure out what she was thinking and he hoped she wasn't backing out now. Licking his lips unconsciously, he waited for her response.  
  
"I thought . . ." she started. "I thought you would want . . ."  
  
"Oh, I definitely wantcha ya," he grinned. "I ain't gonna lie. But I wantcha ta want me, too. I'm selfish tha' way."  
  
She was still staring at him. Then, miraculously, she returned his grin. "Thank you, Jeff," she whispered, closing the distance between them and him a small hug.  
  
"Jus' come down when yaw ready ta eat," Jeff answered squeezing her for a minute before letting her go and leaving the room.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Eden watched him close the door behind him and released the breath she was holding. She looked around her again with a mixture of wonder and dread. She knew Henry expected Jeff to be dead tonight but she didn't know how she was going to be able to do it. He was being incredibly sweet to her. She'd been hoping that he would ask her to sleep with him. That would have fueled her rage and aided her in completing the task ahead of her. But instead he'd told her he wouldn't ask that of her.  
  
No one had ever done anything for her in the past without asking for something in return. Samuel had saved her from the clutches of a ruthless drug dealer but demanded she give up any dreams she may have had to become the premier fighter she was today. Sergei gave her a job and expected her to thrill the audience by maiming her opponents. She'd been waiting for Jeff to come up with a demand of his own. Yet, he hadn't. Is this what Rio experienced when she met the complex daredevil? Eden couldn't know for sure, but she suspected it was similar.  
  
But her doubts had to take a backseat to her job. She'd been contracted and paid to fulfill an obligation and her trainer expected no less. Samuel had raised her to be like him and he would be very disappointed in her if he could read her mind now. She would have to find a way around her misgivings and kill Jeff. But she couldn't do it the way Henry envisioned. She just couldn't look the man in the eye while she slit his throat. It was too much. The bile in her stomach began to rise as she mentally conjured the image.  
  
She would need to wait until nightfall. That was for certain. She knew she could sneak into his room while he slept. Samuel had been thorough in his training. She winced as she recalled the times he'd whipped her when she failed. After the first few times, she'd learned quickly to move without making sound. Perhaps if she rendered Jeff unconscious she would find the mission easier to complete. She could knock him out with one clip to the head, then finish the job and leave quickly.  
  
It would have to be quick. If she allowed herself any hesitation she would fail. And Samuel would come for her. She knew that he would kill both Jeff and herself if she made him do that. And he wouldn't be quick about either. Eden knew Samuel was a cruel man when he wanted to be. She knew from experience.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
The phone rang as Jeff pulled a large frozen pizza out of the oven. He quickly laid it on the cutting board and closed the oven before grabbing the phone.  
  
"'Lo?"  
  
"Hey, Jeff!" Tara's bright voice greeted him. "How's it going?"  
  
"Ri?" he laughed. "I's cool 'ere. 'Ow's th' autograph session goin'?"  
  
"No idea," she chuckled. "I left them to their own devices and went shopping. You know I can't get used to watching hordes of women drooling over my husband. This way is best for all concerned."  
  
"I see," he replied. "Ya gonna bring me somethin'?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"I love it when ya spen' my bes' frien's money on me," he teased.  
  
"Hey, I still have plenty of Rio money left over," she growled. "I don't need a sugar daddy."  
  
"I wasn't insinuatin' ya did."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Ya callin' ta check up on me, ain'tcha?"  
  
"Not specifically," she sang. "But now that I'm talking to you . . ."  
  
"I'm fine, baby."  
  
"I know," she sighed. "I can worry if I want to. You can't stop me."  
  
"I know," he smiled. "When ya comin' home?"  
  
"Maybe sooner than expected," she said mysteriously. "Like I said, hordes of women."  
  
"It cain' be THAT bad," Jeff barked with laughter.  
  
"Says you."  
  
"Well, bring me somethin' nice."  
  
"I always do."  
  
"Go back ta yo' shoppin'."  
  
"You take care of yourself," she said warningly.  
  
"I always do."  
  
"Hmph," she said. "Bye, Jeff."  
  
"Bye, Ri."  
  
He chuckled as he hung up the phone.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Eden tipped toed back up the stairs and returned to her room silently. She didn't want Jeff to know she'd heard. Well at least she could now confirm that Rio, also known as Tara, was most definitely on the opposite coast shopping her way around California.  
  
She had mixed feelings about the silver fighter now that she was getting to know Jeff. Doubtless, Rio was in much the same quandary about her life as Eden when Jeff and his friends waltzed in and took it over. It was easy to see how she might have wanted to leave Henry's club for them. Jeff seemed so protective and comforting. Something Eden had never had in her life before.  
  
Too bad he would never get to see the gift Rio was buying him. Eden's heart sank again guiltily. She had to pull herself together before she blew everything. Samuel wouldn't like that at all.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Tara pressed the 'off' button on her phone and clipped it back to her belt. She felt a little guilty for misleading Jeff, but it was necessary to save his life. She'd come home before both Jeff and Sin had arrived to prepare herself for what was apparently the inevitable. She'd hidden close by and watched as Jeff came home. An hour later, Sin arrived on his doorstep. Tara's blood almost boiled over when she swathe woman boldly survey the landscaping of the house before ringing the bell. No doubt she was assessing the fastest possible escape.  
  
Well, she would never get the chance to come that close. Tara knew Jeff's patterns and positioned herself at the basement window. She had to enter the house before he turned the alarm on for the night, which would be soon. She found the loose panel and tugged lightly, feeling it open. She slipped inside and shut it. The setting sun glittered off her silver-painted arm. 


	15. The clash

Title: The Way to Eden (15/?)  
  
Author: Esquirella  
  
Rating: R (for violence in some chapters.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Eden character. I also own some other characters to be used in future chapters. But I do NOT own any WWE superstars, much to my man's relief!  
  
Synopsis: Please be kind enough to leave a review. I love those (good or bad)! In this chapter: Sin makes her move to execute our favorite daredevil. But Rio has other plans.  
  
Distribution: Just in case anyone's interested in it, please ask me first. More than likely, I will agree.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please check out my yahoo group: . You can give me in depth feedback about how this and my other stories are going, prod me if you'd like to see things I haven't updated or written yet, or even post stuff there, too if you like.  
  
Yeah, yeah, I know. "Just get on with it already!" Geez, you're demanding! (LOL)  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Eden had gone down for some pizza because she knew Jeff would be concerned if she didn't eat something. It was difficult but she managed to choke down two small pieces. Appeased, Jeff didn't question when she feigned fatigue and retreated back to her room. Now she sat waiting for Jeff to fall asleep. She knew he'd gone to bed because she'd heard his footsteps pass her room about an hour and a half before. She'd dressed in her Original Sin costume because she felt it would help her get into the right frame of mind. She also thought Henry would find it fitting that Jeff's last image be Sin rather than the woman who played her.  
  
Fingering her knife, Sin felt the knot in her stomach grow. She still didn't know how she was going to do it. She would knock him out when she reached his bed, but how was she going bring herself to cut his throat. The anxiety was overwhelming. She'd never actually killed anything before, let alone someone she was beginning to care about. Jeff represented freedom. He could help her. But no matter how much she wanted to she couldn't take him up on his offer. Samuel had molded her into his image and she had to follow his direction. He'd saved her, it was the least she could do. A part of her still argued that she had every right to take back the life that had been stolen from her. But she couldn't do it. Samuel had trained her too well to obey him.  
  
She dropped her masked head into her hands and shivered as she tried to collect herself and assume the Sin demeanor. It was difficult. She knew the time had come and she'd have to dispose of her host now. Taking a deep breath she stood and silently opened the door to make her way to Jeff's room.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Rio held back in the shadows of the stairwell. It had been a feat getting to this point without alerting the house's other occupants, as Liger cheerfully greeted her when she emerged from the basement door. She had to bribe him with a piece of meat from the fridge to get him into the den and close the door behind him. She only prayed that he didn't whine once the meat was finished and he realized he was alone in the room. Now she crouched low and looked up into the darkened hallway. She could barely make out the purple clad figure making its way to Jeff's room.  
  
So it seemed they both had the same idea when it came to this confrontation and dressed accordingly. That was interesting. And the woman had been trained well to move silently. Frowning, Rio waited until Sin was inside the bedroom before making her way upstairs just as quietly.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Sin stood over Jeff's bed and watched him sleep. His crimson and black hair shone in a ray of moonlight that was streaming through the window. She leaned forward to ready herself for the blow but she just couldn't seem to do it. He suddenly moved in his sleep and his forehead clipped her chin.  
  
"Oh," she said before she could stop herself.  
  
Jeff's eyes blinked open as he lifted his head and tried to focus in his daze. "Sin?" he asked. "Tha' you?"  
  
"Yeah," she said. She quickly kissed his lips briefly. "I'm so sorry, Jeff."  
  
"Sorry fo' what?" he asked just before she punched him hard in jaw. He made a grunting sound then fell back against the pillow, motionless.  
  
"I'm so sorry," she whispered and she gripped her knife.  
  
"Not yet, but you are going to be," hissed a female voice in a distinctive Russian accent.  
  
Sin felt herself being jerked backward and she landed hard against a dresser. She looked up and saw the impossible. Rio checked for a pulse on Jeff's motionless body then stood over her, and though the fighter was only a bit over five feet tall, she was imposing as all hell. Sin trembled a moment knowing she would have to fight the undefeated Warrior Series champion before completing her goal. But Rio had been out of the game for a while now, her mind reasoned. She would be rusty. She had to be. And Sin couldn't afford to lose this fight. Subtly reaching around for the knife she'd let go of earlier, she glared at the silver woman ominously.  
  
"You," she seethed.  
  
"Me," Rio replied in amusement.  
  
"You were the woman in the audience."  
  
"Ah," Rio chuckled. "You have finally put some of the puzzle pieces together."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I knew what Henry's plan was," the silver fighter shrugged. "He is easy to anticipate. Unfortunately, Jeff is not so easy to convince."  
  
"He wants me," Sin spat.  
  
"He may have, but I doubt he will when he wakes up."  
  
"He CAN'T wake up!"  
  
"He WILL," Rio hissed. "I will never allow you to hurt him."  
  
"You can't stop ME!"  
  
"Can I not?" the small fighter grinned. "Looking for something?" She suddenly held her hand up showing Sin the knife she was missing.  
  
"I guess this is where we bitch fight over him, huh?" Sin sneered.  
  
"No," Rio said calmly, tossing the knife under the bed. "This is where I break you!"  
  
She kicked out hard and clipped Sin's jaw. The taller woman fell back again holding her bleeding mouth. Wiping her hands on her purple tights, she jumped up and assumed a fighting stance. Rio laughed.  
  
"Fine," she told the taller but less experienced fighter. "I will play your game."  
  
"This is how I play," Sin growled whipping the second knife out of her other boot and aiming for Rio's chest. The silver fighter didn't miss a beat and caught the knife in mid air, re-aimed it, and sent it back to Sin's thigh. Sin wasn't fast enough and the blade sliced through her skin.  
  
"You BITCH!"  
  
"Yes, that seems to be the consensus from my opponents," Rio answered.  
  
Sin pulled the knife out of her leg with a grunt and lunged for Rio in a last desperate attempt to stop her. The Warrior Series champ let her get just close enough then grabbed her knife wielding arm and pulled it behind her back, snapping it in the process. Sin cried out as she dropped the knife. Rio slammed the other woman's head into the floor and suddenly Sin felt the darkness overcome her.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Rio dropped Sin into a motionless heap on the floor and ran over to Jeff. She shook him and called his name several times. He stirred once but went back into unconsciousness. She kept trying to wake him when Justin and Sven appeared in the room.  
  
"Mom!" Rio called. "Check him, he won't wake up!"  
  
Sven immediately made his way over to the bed and turned on the light. Meanwhile Justin checked Sin for a pulse.  
  
"She's not dead," he said relieved.  
  
"Not yet," Rio hissed.  
  
"I have never seen you like this, small one," he whispered. "What has gotten into you?"  
  
"She tried to slit his throat, Dad," she replied. "And when I made my presence known she said she would not stop. I have not been this enraged in quite some time."  
  
"I know the feeling well, daughter," he sighed, rising and taking her in his arms.  
  
"I know," she sighed.  
  
"Jeff does not have a concussion," Sven said walking over to hug the two from behind Rio. "Do you want us to take him to the hospital?"  
  
"Are his injuries serious enough to warrant it?"  
  
"No more serious than the ones he received in his last match with Jason."  
  
Rio laughed before breaking the hug. "Then he will not be pleased to wake up in the emergency room. You know how much he detests those."  
  
"What do we do now?" Justin asked.  
  
Rio was glad her fathers were willing to let her make the decisions on this situation. Not long ago, they would have just handled it for her without her input at all.  
  
"Mom, you take that," she nodded over to Sin's still unconscious form, "back to Massachusetts with you and treat the injuries."  
  
Sven nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"Just the injuries," she repeated. "Please do not try to retrain her. I will be personally insulted if you do before we discuss it."  
  
The blonde man gave her an odd look but nodded again.  
  
"And me?" Justin prompted.  
  
"Henry will be looking for me soon," Rio replied. "I plan to convince Mr. McMahon to give Jeff a bit of time off so that Henry will believe Sin was successful. You can watch me for his arrival."  
  
"You are giving him to me?" the dark haired man asked in surprise.  
  
"Yes," she answered. "I hope you do not have to take back your promise, but I think you are the only one who can finish this. I will not be able to control myself if I take him alone."  
  
"Understood."  
  
"What will you do now, sweet?" Sven asked.  
  
"I will change and watch over Jeff," she said. "When he wakes up he will be feeling awful for a number of reasons."  
  
Both men nodded.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Jeff's head felt like it was splitting into a number of small pieces. He opened his eyes and tried to focus on the ceiling. Then his last memory came crashing back with blinding clarity. Sin was standing over him with a knife. She'd kissed him, apologized then the world went black. Groaning, he turned his head to see a figure with a familiar shade of red hair lying haphazardly in a chair next to the bed.  
  
"Amy?" he asked warily.  
  
The woman looked up quickly and he couldn't believe it.  
  
"Tara?" he tried again.  
  
She wiped her tearstained eyes and leaned over him.  
  
"How are you feeling?" she asked anxiously.  
  
"Like someone split m' head open."  
  
"Accurate," she sighed touching his head softly.  
  
He winced and covered her hand with his own. It was nice having her here with him, but he was curious as to why she was here instead of in California.  
  
"Wha' happen'd?"  
  
"Sin was going to kill you," she growled angrily, then softened her features. "Can I get you anything?"  
  
"An aspirin," he managed. "An' an explanation."  
  
She furrowed her brow but grabbed a bottle off the nightstand to follow his first request. When he handed back the cup of water she gave him, he looked at her expectantly.  
  
"I know you said you were fine," she began shakily, looking away. "But I had to make sure for myself. I was here the whole time when I spoke to you on the phone. I'm sorry if you're mad but I couldn't trust her. Do you have any idea how badly you scared me?"  
  
Jeff smiled a little while he listened to her prattle on in a very un-Rio- like fashion.  
  
"I'm no' mad," he finally said.  
  
Her deep blue eyes darted back to his own green ones. "You're not?"  
  
"No," he answered. "Ya saved my life."  
  
"Well, you saved mine first," she teased.  
  
"C'mere," he said lifting the covers of the bed.  
  
She hesitated only for a second and then scooted in next to him.  
  
"Jus' don' tell Shan," he joked.  
  
"Shut up, Jeff," she said snuggling into him.  
  
He could feel her trembling subside a little as she drifted off to sleep in his arms. 


	16. What now?

Title: The Way to Eden (16/?)  
  
Author: Esquirella  
  
Rating: R (for violence in some chapters.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Eden character. I also own some other characters to be used in future chapters. But I do NOT own any WWE superstars, much to my man's relief!  
  
Synopsis: Please be kind enough to leave a review. I love those (good or bad)! In this chapter: Tara sets up a plan to snag Henry. Jeff convinces her to help Sin. Molly finds herself stuck with Todd.  
  
Distribution: Just in case anyone's interested in it, please ask me first. More than likely, I will agree.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you to all reviewers! Especially Kittie Kittie Kittie, Lady Charlotte and Lol. In response to Lol's last review: Eden is FAR from done. She's just in some hot water right now. You'll see as the story further unfolds.  
  
To all: Please check out my yahoo group: . You can give me in depth feedback about how this and my other stories are going, prod me if you'd like to see things I haven't updated or written yet, or even post stuff there, too if you like.  
  
Yeah, yeah, I know. "Just get on with it already!" Geez, you're demanding! (LOL)  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Eden woke with a splitting headache of her own. She slowly opened her eyes to unfamiliar and moving surroundings. Trying to sit up she realized one of her arms and her legs were bound. The remaining limb was securely wrapped in a tight cloth and wouldn't move anyway. A piercing pain confirmed her suspicions: Rio had broken her arm, in possibly more than one place. She groaned softly attempting to stifle a cry of pain. That was another skill Samuel had taught her. It would never do to show one's enemy the effects of any injuries. And, like all of his lessons, Eden had learned it the hard way.  
  
Once the pain had sufficiently subsided, she tried to ascertain her location. She appeared to be in the back of a van. There were no windows, so Eden couldn't see her location, though judging by the nonstop jarring motions of the vehicle she surmised that it was moving along a highway of some sort. Her mask had been removed and now lay a few feet from her. There were no signs of Rio as of yet and Eden knew she'd be in no condition to put up a fight. She'd just have to wait to see what the silver fighter had in store for her.  
  
At least Jeff was still alive, she thought. She really hadn't wanted to hurt him but would have cut him anyway. Rio's appearance gave Jeff the opportunity to survive and a part of Eden was happy for it. But Samuel would doubtlessly turn up at some point to find out what happened. Henry would come, too. Now that she had a taste of Rio, Eden knew the woman could handle Henry without breaking a sweat. The man was demented if he thought even Jeff's death would weaken her enough for him to kill her. Eden found a renewed and intensified respect for the fighter Rio was and would always be.  
  
But that didn't mean she liked her any more than she did before. She'd ruined Eden's chance to prove to Samuel that her training was successful and she was probably turning Jeff against her as well. Not that Jeff had any reason to trust Eden at this point. She'd gone and proven his brother and all of his friends right with her actions. She thought of his confused expression just before she hit him. He'd seen the knife, she was sure of it. She'd kissed him goodbye then readied to kill him. What had she become? She was still trying to figure it out. Life was so much simpler before Henry contracted her to eliminate someone, and before Jeff had made her the offer of her own salvation. Even if she did miraculously find her way out of Rio's clutches, where would she go from here? She sighed and closed her eyes again against her thoughts. She should have listened to Jeff.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Jeff contentedly snuggled into the warm body next to him. The sun was streaming through the windows and the birds were singing outside. It took him a second, but memories of the previous night slowly trickled back to his conscious mind. He tightened his grip and sighed, burying his face into the mass of crimson hair on the pillow next to him.  
  
"You're going to have to wake up sometime, Jeff," Tara's amused voice broke his serenity.  
  
"Do not," he whined.  
  
"Do too," she countered pulling herself up to a sitting position.  
  
"Aw, what'dja do that fo', Ri?"  
  
"We have a lot to do before Todd gets here."  
  
"I KNEW 'e was followin' me!"  
  
"Somebody had to," she made a face as she got up and made her way to the bathroom.  
  
Jeff turned onto his back and stared at the ceiling as he waited for her to return. He'd given up wondering why she was with him last night and just lived the moment snuggling with her in their sleep. He figured she needed to feel him or she wouldn't have gotten into the bed to begin with him. But he also knew she was feeling more sisterly towards him than anything else and that she had no inclination to change their relationship. Strangely enough, that realization came as a relief, as Jeff found his own feelings for another fighter growing with an alarming intensity. He sure as hell couldn't understand it, but then he never took much time to dissect his feelings before, so why should now be any different?  
  
Tara emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later and stood against the wall studying him carefully. Uh oh, he thought. He knew in that instant that she was aware of his feelings.  
  
"She's with my fathers," she said without preamble. "I don't know why you're worried about her, though. She wasn't particularly concerned about you."  
  
"Ya soundin' like Matt when I first metcha," he said with a quirked brow.  
  
She flushed and looked away silently.  
  
"I don' meanta make ya feel bad, Ri," he sighed sitting up and feeling the pain rush to his jaw. Sin packed quite a punch. "But she's a lot mo' like ya than eitha o' ya are willin' ta admit."  
  
"She tried to KILL you," Tara growled, her eyes returning to his with a ferocious intensity. "Never, in all of my wildest fighting days, did I EVER contemplate taking a life."  
  
"She didn' wanna do it."  
  
"Really? I couldn't tell, you know. Her glittering knife held my attention."  
  
"I saw 'er eyes, Ri," Jeff said as he shook his head. "She didn' wanna do it ta me. This traina o' 'ers 'as 'er so twist'd, she don' kno' right fro' wrong. We gotta 'elp 'er."  
  
Tara sighed and looked away again. Jeff thought she would put her foot down, much like Matt, Shane and Shannon would. But when she looked back over at him, he saw nothing but understanding. She told she knew she'd have died without his help. And, apparently, she knew Sin would, too.  
  
"I think we should let Sven take a crack at her first," Tara said. "He's had experience with troubled women."  
  
"I bet," Jeff smiled.  
  
"If she does anything else threatening to you, I refuse to be responsible for my actions," she added warningly.  
  
"Point taken."  
  
"Now then, we have to call Mr. McMahon and arrange for you to take a few days off."  
  
"Why? I'm fine."  
  
"Henry's expecting you to be dead," Tara grimaced walking over to sit on the edge of the bed. "That's when he'll reveal himself to me."  
  
"Ya think?"  
  
"Unfortunately, I know."  
  
"Ya think 'e's watchin' th' 'ouse?"  
  
"No, he's likely watching Shannon and his cousin, mistaking her for me."  
  
"Yaw devious ta th' point o' scary."  
  
"I know," she grinned. "Then we have to call Matt."  
  
"Do we hafta?"  
  
"YES!" she yelled pinching his arm. He yelped and she smiled again. "He's been going through hell, Jeff."  
  
Jeff immediately felt contrite, knowing Matt has had more than his fair share of sleepless nights courtesy of his reckless little brother.  
  
"I kno' 'e 'as."  
  
"Stop looking guilty," she sighed. "He'll get passed it . . . again."  
  
"I meant what I said las' night, Ri," he said, noting her confused expression. "Don' tell Shan 'bout this." He gestured to the bed. "'E won' unnerstan'. I KNO' I wouldn'."  
  
"I try not to keep secrets from him," she smiled. "And he would understand. But I won't tell him unless he asks."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Nora couldn't figure out what Todd's deal was. He followed her everywhere and didn't even have the grace to look regretful about it. When she finally separated herself from her character, Molly, she thought she'd never be able to mend all of the broken friendships around her. She was still working on a lot of them, but of all, Amy's was the one she worked hardest on. She'd missed hanging out with the fiery redhead and was so relieved when Amy didn't reject her apologies.  
  
Unfortunately, with Amy came Todd. They were almost a package deal. Nora knew Amy and Matt were still very much together and that Todd wasn't trying to steal the redhead away from his now-good friend. But she couldn't understand why he was always there. Amy only laughed it off when Nora asked her about it, saying that Todd had his own agenda and not to worry about it.  
  
Now she found herself in the passenger seat of Todd's rental on her way to Jeff's house wondering how he managed to talk her into it. Well, okay, Amy talked her into it. She couldn't get out of some announcer meetings and she didn't want Todd going out there alone. Whatever that meant. Nora agreed, not wanting to test her newly re-found friendship. So here she was, pulling up Jeff's driveway, alongside another fiery redhead.  
  
"Todd!" Jeff said as he stepped out the door to greet them. "Hey, Nor! Didn' kno' you two were travelin' t'getha."  
  
"It's a new thing," Todd laughed as he bounded up the porch steps.  
  
"Real new," Nora grunted following the two into the house.  
  
Jeff's house was cluttered and full of gadgets and toys. Nora looked around curiously on her way to the kitchen. It seemed Jeff was as complicated as his wrestling character. In the kitchen, Tara stood facing the coffee pot. She was pouring the dark, fragrant brew into four mugs and setting them on the table. Nora noted the deep crimson locks with interest. Looking up, Tara locked eyes with her for the first time in . . . well, ever, actually. The last time they'd faced off, Tara was in her Rio finery, complete with mirrored shades. Nora, while sorry for what had transpired, refused to show any lingering fear now.  
  
"I liked you better as a blonde," she told the smaller woman when she was handed a mug.  
  
"Back at you," Tara smirked.  
  
Jeff and Todd laughed lightly in the background but the women didn't acknowledge them. They were still sizing each other up.  
  
"Still kicking up trouble?" Nora asked.  
  
"Here and there," Tara shrugged stirring some sugar into her dark coffee.  
  
"This any different?"  
  
"Yeah," Tara replied sipping her drink and nodding toward Jeff. "He started it this time."  
  
"Figures," Nora nodded taking a sip from her own mug.  
  
"Hanging out with my brother these days?"  
  
Both women shared a smile when they heard a small gulp behind them.  
  
"He asked me to take the ride with him," Nora finally said. "Amy said she'd appreciate it, too."  
  
"So, it's just a favor?"  
  
Nora furrowed her brow in confusion. What else could it be? She just nodded at Tara and turned away, completely missing the amused look Tara exchanged with her brother.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
The van stopped suddenly and Eden didn't have time to anchor herself before her body lurched the side. She grunted in pain, but again refrained from crying out. A few seconds later, the side panel was yanked open to reveal a tall, blonde man. He regarded her for a moment, then scooped her up and carried her into a small, two-level house.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" she demanded, struggling with her bonds.  
  
He just smiled and carried her easily to a door off from the kitchen. Balancing her with one arm, he opened the door and made his way down a narrow stairway. Eden knew she was being taken to the basement. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, he carried her into a small room with heavy metal walls and a sturdy metal door. There he loosened her bonds and laid her on a bed.  
  
"Who ARE you?" she asked again.  
  
"I am Sven," he said smiling again. "One of Rio's fathers."  
  
A shot coldness ran down her back. Rio had a father? Wait. He said fathers. Oh, shit. This couldn't be good at all. Whimpering, she tried to pull away from him.  
  
"Do not try to struggle," he said in a calm, kind tone. "I need to set your arm before it heals wrong."  
  
"You're going to help me?" she asked in astonishment. He nodded. "Why?"  
  
"Rio has asked me to treat your injuries."  
  
"Why would she?"  
  
"You will have to ask her when she gets here," he said, extending his hand and waiting patiently for her arm.  
  
This made no sense but Eden knew she was in no position to argue. She reluctantly held her arm out to him and hoped for the best. 


	17. I know what you did

Title: The Way to Eden (17/?)  
  
Author: Esquirella  
  
Rating: R (for violence in some chapters.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Eden character. I also own some other characters to be used in future chapters. But I do NOT own any WWE superstars, much to my man's relief!  
  
Synopsis: Thanks for the reviews! In this chapter: Matt finally gets in touch with Jeff. Shannon tells Tara he knows she slept with Jeff. Eden finds more trouble.  
  
Distribution: Just in case anyone's interested in it, please ask me first. More than likely, I will agree.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you to all reviewers! Especially Kittie Kittie Kittie, Lady Charlotte and Lol. In response to Lol's last review: Tara's annoying? I'm hurt! Please read "The Road Less Traveled" () when you have a little time. (It's kind of long.) It explains why Tara is attached to Jeff, but not romantically. She'll always be Shannon's. (Sorry Kittie, Tempest, and Lady C!)  
  
To all: Please check out my yahoo group: . You can give me in depth feedback about how this and my other stories are going, prod me if you'd like to see things I haven't updated or written yet, or even post stuff there, too if you like.  
  
Yeah, yeah, I know. "Just get on with it already!" Geez, you're demanding! (LOL)  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Matt breathed a sigh of relief when he heard Jeff's voice on the other end of the line. He'd been driving Shannon and Jolene crazy pacing the room like a caged tiger.  
  
"Where th' hell 'ave YOU been, Jeff?" he exploded into the phone.  
  
"Uh, I been busy."  
  
"Busy!" Matt suddenly saw stars and it had nothing to do with the 619 Rey planted on him the previous night. "Too busy ta ansa TEN messages?!?"  
  
"Ten?" Ya musta lef' a couple since I las' checked 'em."  
  
Unbelievable, Matt thought. He could literally hear the smile in his brother's voice. Here he was going out of his mind because he knew someone was about to try and kill Jeff, and the multi-colored fool was LAUGHING at him.  
  
"I swear ta God, Jeff Imma kill ya myself one o' these days."  
  
"Ya would done it already, bro," Jeff chuckled. "'Sides, Ri was there th' whole time. No' that I knew it."  
  
"Who th' hell can tell ya anythin'?" Matt barked. "Yaw always tryin' ta git away wit' stuff. We knew ya wouldn' believe us so we did what we hadda."  
  
"I kno'."  
  
"An don' git yawself outta joint . . ."  
  
"I kno'."  
  
"She was goin' as crazy as me . . ." Matt cut his tirade short. "Whaddaya mean ya kno'?"  
  
"I kno' she was worried 'bout me," Jeff sighed guiltily. "I ya'll were an I'm sorry. But tha' don' change 'ow I feel 'bout Sin."  
  
"Yaw STILL on 'bout tha' psycho?"  
  
"She ain' no psycho, Matt" Jeff bristled.  
  
"She's dangerous!"  
  
"May I remin' ya tha' ya said th' same thin' 'bout Ri when ya firs' met 'er?"  
  
A cold shock went down Matt's back. "Tha' was differen'!"  
  
"'Ow?"  
  
"She neva actually tried ta kill ya!"  
  
"Yeah, butchoo thought she was gonna."  
  
"Tha' don' change th' fact that THIS one had a knife an' attacked ya."  
  
"'Ow'd ya kno' 'bout th' knife?"  
  
"Justin called me afta he an' Sven left ya," Matt admitted. "'E says Sven has 'er safely tucked away."  
  
"Is she hurt?"  
  
"Are you outta yo' mind?" Matt shrieked into the phone. Shannon peered in from the adjoining room. He was currently on the phone with his wife and was giving Matt some privacy to talk to his errant brother. Evidently, privacy was becoming less of an issue.  
  
"I jus' wanna kno'."  
  
"She tried to KILL you, Jeff," Matt replied. "I don' 'specially care if she eva breathes again."  
  
"Ya don' mean that, Matty."  
  
"I think I do." He answered angrily. "Ya jus' cain' keep away from trouble, can ya?"  
  
"This ain' about that," Jeff argued. "She didn' wanna do it."  
  
"Yet there ya lay unconscious fo' 'alf th' night."  
  
"I kno' she wouldna been able ta do it."  
  
"Why? 'Cause ya made 'er love ya?" That came out a little harsher than Matt intended, but he couldn't help it. Damn it, Jeff was so determined to self- destruct he didn't care who he hurt in the process.  
  
"Man, I kno' ya ain' THAT cold," Jeff said softly. "Ya accepted Ri, Matt. Caincha at leas' TRY ta unnerstand?"  
  
"Tara was different."  
  
"Why?" Jeff countered. "'Cause she neva tried ta hurt me? Even she wouldn' agree. Ya kno' she knowingly hurt me mo' than any otha woman when she chose Shan."  
  
"Is that was this is about?" Matt couldn't believe his ears. "Ya tryin' ta git back at 'er fo' marryin anotha man? I thought ya were ova that."  
  
"I am," Jeff said. "But she would tell ya that she's not that differen' in the hurt department."  
  
"She would neva kill anyone."  
  
"Ya didn' see 'er las' night man," his brother sighed again. "When I woke up an' she tol' me what happen'd I seen it. She would killed. I seen it inner eyes."  
  
"If you'da kep' away from tha' woman, she wouldna hafta feel tha' way."  
  
"I kno' she an' I were neva meant ta be t'getha, Matt," Jeff confessed. "I knew it even then. But I neva knew 'ow close we are in otha ways. She'da killed fo' me. It scar'd me a little."  
  
"It should."  
  
"Bu' like I tol' 'er, Sin ain' no differen' from Rio Angele."  
  
"Light years o' diffr'ence."  
  
"Jus' let Sven see what 'e can do, an' reserve final judgment. Tha's all I ask."  
  
Matt silently contemplated the bedspread as he pondered Jeff's request. His first instinct was to flat out refuse, as usual. But the last time he did that, Jeff shut him out and let a psycho in his house. He couldn't afford to go through that again, his nerves were too weak.  
  
"Fo' now," he finally muttered.  
  
"Thanks, bro."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Shannon went back to his phone conversation after Matt quieted down a little. Jolene was in the shower in Matt's room and he knew he didn't have much time to talk to his wife. He'd just said hello when Matt's yelling grabbed his attention.  
  
"I'm back, baby."  
  
"What was that all about?" Tara asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, Matt's rippin' Jeff a new one."  
  
"Typical."  
  
"I gatha th' fight went well?" he asked.  
  
"Well for me, badly for Sin," she confirmed. "I may have fractured her nose and definitely broke her arm in two places."  
  
Shannon drew in a sharp breath.  
  
"Hey, better her than Jeff."  
  
"Maybe ya oughta break one o' 'is arms," Shannon said thoughtfully. "A' leas' Matt'll git a few peaceful weeks outta it."  
  
"Funny."  
  
"'E was really knock'd out?"  
  
"Justin called, huh?"  
  
"Uh huh," he said.  
  
"Yes, he was really out cold . . . for most of the night," she grumbled. "When he came to, he was pissed and demanding explanations."  
  
"Ya shoulda popped 'im again fo good measure."  
  
"Shannon," she laughed. "Only you would be annoyed with him at that moment."  
  
"Me an' Matt both," he insisted. "So, ya nurs'd 'im back ta health then?"  
  
"Yeah," she said evasively.  
  
"Ya slep' wit' 'im, dincha?" Shannon said, trying to keep his rage under control.  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"Ya 'eard me," he said darkly. "I don' mean sex, butcha slep, wit' 'im."  
  
"How . . . ?"  
  
"I kno' ya, baby," he said quietly. "I kno' ya betta than ya kno' yo'self."  
  
"I just," she began. "I was so close to losing him. He's like my big brother."  
  
"I kno'."  
  
"I didn't want anything from him but to feel his heart beat," she went on. "I wasn't going to stay there all night, but I fell asleep."  
  
"I kno'."  
  
"I would NEVER be unfaithful to you."  
  
"Calm down, baby," he said soothingly. "I kno'."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah," he smiled suddenly. "I's like I tol' tha' daredevil when 'e was still chasin' ya. When my baby mates, i's permament. I still don't like ya sleepin' wit' 'im, though, so don' make a 'abit o' it."  
  
"I love you, Shannon."  
  
"I kno'," he chuckled. "I love ya, too, Tara."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Eden sat on the bed in the basement room and stared at the wall. By her estimation, it must be the next morning, though she hadn't slept. She was anticipating an attack from Rio or one of her 'fathers'. Sven had been cordial enough when he set her arm, but they both had carefully skirted the issue of the cause of her injuries. Most would argue that the fact that he'd set her arm meant she was safe from him, but Eden knew better. Samuel had often treated injuries she'd incurred from their training sessions, only to attack her again when she least expected it. He explained that he was merely trying to impress upon her the need to always be on guard, but she'd seen the glint of enjoyment in his eyes when he struck her. She'd learned that lesson well, she admitted to herself.  
  
The door creaked open slowly and Sven poked his head inside and regarded her coolly.  
  
"You have not slept," he observed astutely.  
  
"You are a clever one," she returned icily.  
  
"You need rest," he insisted.  
  
"So you can finish me off?" she scoffed. "I think I'll pass."  
  
"How long do you think you will be able to stay awake?" he countered.  
  
"As long as I can."  
  
"And then?"  
  
"I guess then you can finish what your daughter started," she sneered.  
  
"Why do you dislike Rio?"  
  
"I never said I did."  
  
"You do not have to."  
  
Eden just stared back at him in irritation.  
  
"I will not harm you, Sin," he said quietly. "Just as I did not harm Rio, or Fury."  
  
"Fury?"  
  
"My son," he explained.  
  
"Fury's YOUR son?"  
  
"Just like Rio is my daughter."  
  
"Well, that's just perfect," Eden grumbled.  
  
"We will discuss family ties when you are feeling better," he said pulling a tray from behind him and leaving it on a small table in the corner. "For now, here is some sustenance. Then you should rest."  
  
"What are you, a doctor?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Weird."  
  
"Not really," he tossed back as he retreated and relocked the door.  
  
This was not going well at all. 


	18. Things go wrong for Eden and Jeff

Title: The Way to Eden (19/?)  
  
Author: Esquirella  
  
Rating: R (for violence in some chapters.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Eden character. I also own some other characters to be used in future chapters. But I do NOT own any WWE superstars, much to my man's relief!  
  
Synopsis: Thanks for the encouragement. I guess there's no point in rehashing it. In this chapter: Eden contemplates her state of affairs while Jeff gets the heave-ho from WWE.  
  
Distribution: Just in case anyone's interested in it, please ask me first. More than likely, I will agree.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Still pissed off about Jeff, but Lol sent out a plea for more. How can I refuse? So I'm going to dedicate this story to Lol, and, of course, Kittie Kittie Kittie, Lady Charlotte and Digital Tempest, my Rio Angele yahoo group posse. (Have you visited there yet? Please join us! Just go to )  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Eden's head was screaming at her in pain when she finally began picking at her food in dismay. She was hoping the tray would contain something she could use as a weapon, but no such luck. No silverware was in sight and the bowl was made of paper. Damn Dixie, anyway. She'd been listening for movement upstairs to let her know how many people were in the house, but all she heard was one set, presumably Sven's. He walked slowly, with a purpose. Not like Samuel walked at all.  
  
Samuel's moods only varied slightly: rarely amused, often annoyed or angry or, at times, just emotionless. That was the one Eden strived to elicit most often. It was way too difficult to amuse Samuel. Such a state usually involved extreme pain on Eden's part. Annoyance and anger produced similar results. At least when he was unemotional, Eden could avoid his wrath and escape the humiliation he usually inflicted on her when she erred. Samuel was nothing if not thorough in his punishment.  
  
She knew he would be along to collect her eventually. And she knew she would pay for this mistake even more severely than any other. Instinctively, she knew she would be lucky if Samuel left her in enough condition to heal. He'd often warned her that when she did choose her test, she'd better pass it. In fact, he'd said while looking at her pointedly, her very life might depend on it. She hadn't liked that look at all. This was supposed to have been an easy assignment! Sighing, she pushed thoughts of her guardian out of her head.  
  
She wondered how Jeff was doing. Part of her was relieved that he hadn't died by her hand. She knew now that either she wouldn't have been able to kill him, or she would have eventually destroyed herself if she had. This wasn't an easy epiphany for her. She'd never felt actual guilt before and had no idea the feeling could be so powerful. She figured he wouldn't be interested in hearing her thoughts on the subject now. Rio had probably used the situation to turn him against Eden anyway. That wasn't quite true, Eden realized tiredly. She'd been the one to give him reason to hate her now. Well, if nothing else, at least he was alive. That was something she could take comfort in.  
  
She finished off her soup and bread and drank the rest of her water from her paper cup. Then she decided that Sven was right, there was no point in exhausting herself by staying awake waiting for Rio. The silver fighter would show her apparently redheaded self when she was good and ready. If Sven or the other father chose to finish her off here, there was little she could do about it anyway. Settling herself down on the narrow bed as comfortably as she could with a badly broken arm, Eden closed her eyes and fell into a troubled sleep.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Tara watched as Jeff hung up the phone solemnly. She knew his phone call to Mr. McMahon hadn't gone as well as they'd all hoped.  
  
"Well?" Nora asked, not covering up her worried tone very effectively with her impatience, but Tara chose not to tease her and to let it slide. It was enough that she was here.  
  
"'E said I been too distract'd lately anyway," Jeff said somberly. "Tha' I 'aven' been th' same since th' split wit' Matt."  
  
"Oh, Jeff," Tara sighed, latching onto his hand as he looked down at his shoes.  
  
"'E's right," Jeff asserted. "I ain' been much good ta them lately."  
  
"What's been on your mind?" Todd asked, settling himself into a kitchen chair.  
  
"Ev'rythin'," Jeff mumbled. He looked up into Tara's eyes and gave her a small smile. "Notchoo, baby. Leas' no' only you. I been 'avin' trouble findin' my place wit'out Matt. I guess 'e grounded me."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure he's been wanting to ground you," Todd teased. Tara knew her brother was trying to lighten the moment, but she found it hard to laugh.  
  
"Yeah," Jeff laughed softly.  
  
"So what does this mean?" Nora asked gently.  
  
"I'm released."  
  
"What!?" Nora exclaimed. "Just like that? You have a murdering madwoman after you and they say 'Fine. See you.' Instead of backing you?"  
  
"I ain' been backin' them."  
  
"But your new storyline . . ."  
  
"Yeah, that," Jeff grinned. "Trish'll be solo again, I guess."  
  
"So, your WWE career is over?" Nora tried again. "How can you just let it go like that?"  
  
"'Cause I don' disagree wit' 'em," Jeff replied. "I need th' time off. You hate the backstage bullshit as much as I do, Nor. Ya kno' 'ow it is. I need a break."  
  
"But this is permanent."  
  
"Ain' NOTHIN' permanent in THAT company," Jeff laughed. "Look at Piper, Michaels an' 'Ogan. I ain' done yet. Whetha it be 'ere o' in anotha company, I'll be back, dontcha worry."  
  
Nora tried to smile but Tara could see she was still in a state of shock over the events that had just taken place.  
  
"He will be back, Nora," Tara smiled, patting the other woman on the shoulder. "In the meantime, I'm sure he'll keep us all in terror jumping over cars on bikes, or something."  
  
Todd howled in laughter and Nora's eyes widened in mirth at the sound.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Justin stalked his new prey stealthily. Henry thought he was being inconspicuous, but he stuck out like a sore thumb in those olive-colored chinos and that Hawaiian shirt. Justin had no trouble locating him when he reached Shannon and Jolene's hotel. Henry was tailing them, thinking Tara was there. He would likely pounce on her when news broke that Jeff Hardy was missing, or no longer with the company. However the McMahons chose to handle the situation, Justin knew Henry would take it as a sign that Jeff's body had been discovered. He pulled his cellphone out of his pocket when he saw Henry enter his hotel room for the night.  
  
"Hello?" a Scandinavian voice greeted him a moment later.  
  
"Hello,love," he purred into Sven's ear. "How are you this evening?"  
  
"I am well," Sven replied in a low tone. "I just miss my roommate."  
  
"A roommate, I am now?" Justin said a mock-alarmed tone. "Oh, how quickly my love forgets me."  
  
"Never," Sven laughed.  
  
"How is our houseguest?"  
  
"She has finally taken my advice and settled in for a rest," Sven said. "I got her to eat some soup and bread, but that is all."  
  
"Are you not afraid she will use her spoon as a weapon next time you open the door?"  
  
"She has no spoon," the blonde man replied. "Just a paper bowl and a paper cup of water."  
  
"You are clever."  
  
"I thought it would be best."  
  
"And her injuries?"  
  
"Her nose was not broken, but it will bruise badly for a while," Sven said in his authoritative doctor voice. "Her arm was broken in four places and will likely take many weeks to heal."  
  
Justin whistled. "Our daughter was angry."  
  
"That she was."  
  
"Do you think you will make any headway with her?"  
  
"She will be harder to reach than Todd," Sven admitted. "Tara had already trusted me when I took her on, but he hadn't. Yet he was not as abused as Sin has evidently been."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"She has many healed fractures and scars, my heart," Sven said in a haunted whisper. "I do not know what kind of guardian she had, but he definitely did not see her as anything more than a possession. She will be difficult."  
  
"Are you up to the challenge?"  
  
"Am I not always?"  
  
Justin laughed. His mate always found a way to break through a beaten person's protective walls and bring them back. He'd done it with their children and he'd done it with Justin himself. He had every confidence in Sven.  
  
"And how is your mission progressing?" Sven asked.  
  
"Predictably," he chuckled. "Henry is either very stupid or very egotistical. He is hiding in the same hotel as Shannon."  
  
"He is probably an equal measure of both," Sven laughed. "You will be careful, though, will you not?"  
  
Justin grinned at the warm feeling Sven just evoked. "Always." 


	19. Breaking the ice

Title: The Way to Eden (20/?)  
  
Author: Esquirella  
  
Rating: R (for violence in some chapters.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Eden character. I also own some other characters to be used in future chapters. But I do NOT own any WWE superstars, much to my man's relief!  
  
Synopsis: Thanks for the reviews! In this chapter: Serpentina rears her baldhead again. Sven breaks the ice with Sin. Tara decides to take Jeff to see Sin.  
  
Distribution: Just in case anyone's interested in it, please ask me first. More than likely, I will agree.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please check out my yahoo group: . You can give me in depth feedback about how this and my other stories are going, prod me if you'd like to see things I haven't updated or written yet, or even post stuff there, too if you like. We also discuss wrestling news. Like this new story about "Miss Elizabeth" dying at Lex Luger's house. THAT was a shock!  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Serpentina glanced around the empty studio apartment in a controlled fit of rage. When Original Sin hadn't shown up for the retribution match, she knew she'd been set up, and now it looked like Sin had left town altogether. In the taller fighter's place, Serpentina might have done the same. She knew Sin understood she would definitely have injured her beyond repair. In fact, she'd been looking so forward to it.  
  
Now it seemed that she would have to track the bitch down first. Serpentina shook her baldhead in frustration. It would be a setback but she determined it would only be minor. She'd flush Sin out if she had to, and it looked like that's what needed to be done.  
  
Now, how to do that? She'd been studying the videotapes of the last few performances just to get a sense of where her opponent's head was. Sin had been a bit erratic the night she and Boa faced off. She'd seemed distracted by a cold-looking woman in the audience. Try as she might, Serpentina could dig up no further information on her, though. It was as if she dropped out of nowhere and returned the same way.  
  
But there was another. Yes, that wrestler and his green haired friend had come to see Sin fight a couple of times before. What was his name? Hardy, she thought. It was one of those Hardys from WWE. She could find him and he would likely lead her to Sin, or at least know who could. All she had to do was locate him. Now, how to do that? She'd look on the company's web site first.  
  
Yes, that was it, she smiled.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Henry waited none too patiently in his hotel room. When would the body be discovered already? He was anxious to get his hands on that little betrayer. He knew she'd be defenseless then.  
  
He had every confidence Sin had completed the task. She was a formidable woman and his money was, well literally, on her. Jeff couldn't fight her. There was no way anyone could. He would have liked to see her go up against Rio. That would have been some fight. Oh, Rio could handle herself, he knew, but Sin utilized tactics he'd never even envisioned before. She was as cold as an iceberg and smiled like an angel when she slit her enemy's tendons.  
  
As long as Jeff's body lay undiscovered he couldn't get to Rio, though. He was glad the crazy Southern boy was most likely dead. That man had been an instrument in Henry's final public embarrassment that night. It was supposed have been his greatest triumph. Instead, he'd spent weeks in a hospital under armed guards, only to be locked up when he was healed. Then, after his conviction but before he was sentenced, Henry's lawyers managed to win him a window of opportunity. He was released briefly bore his sentencing and he ran as fast and far as he could, taking refuge in Mexico until the heat died down.  
  
That's when he'd hatched his plan. He knew Jeff's death would destroy Rio's life. And she had to pay for betraying him like that. Why couldn't she and Fury have just stayed dead? Things would have been so much easier if they had. And Phantom, Henry cringed, deserved the most pain of all. How dare he conspire against him while feeding him those lies. He should have relied on his instincts and not trusted him when he got the funny feeling. He knew he never should trust anyone smarter than him.  
  
He sat down in a huff on the bed and played with the remote. This was the third hotel he'd followed Rio and Shannon to in the last two weeks and he hoped it would be the last. These people didn't know how to travel in style. There wasn't even a Jacuzzi for him to relax in. And the bed was only queen sized. Philistines.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"So what do we do now?" Nora asked uncertainly. She was still trying to believe that Jeff was no longer WWE. She herself had been relegated to occasional Heat matches, so she knew the sting of being outcast. But from what Jeff had said it seemed like he was actually a little relieved. She knew he'd been having trouble with the politics lately, but she never fully realized the extent to which he'd been hurt by them.  
  
"Well, they said they're gonna put a note up onna site tamorra," Jeff said. "I guess that'll start th' ball rollin' fo' Justin."  
  
"Yeah, that should do it," Tara sighed. "Henry will believe your body was found and go after Jolene thinking she's me."  
  
"Will she be safe?" Nora asked, surprised Tara was so relaxed about putting another woman in danger.  
  
"Oh, he'll never get within fifty yards of her," Todd spoke up touching her hand. Nora felt a little shiver dance up her spine but willed herself to ignore it. "Dad's going to get him. You'll see."  
  
She only nodded and looked away. Jeff smiled at her knowingly. She frowned back, trying to make him uncomfortable but it didn't work. His smile broadened and he shook his head slightly. She decided to change the subject instead.  
  
"What do you think your brother will say when he finds out you're not in WWE anymore?"  
  
"Honestly?"  
  
She nodded at him.  
  
"'E'll probally ask me if i's what I wan', an' then back me no matta what," Jeff shrugged. "Matty's always good tha' way. He always has been an' I 'xpect 'e always will be."  
  
"You're lucky," Todd murmured from his seat behind Nora. "I wish I had that growing up."  
  
"Hey!" Tara complained. "You have that now!" She punctuated the statement with a balled up napkin to Todd's head.  
  
Nora laughed at the exchange. She and Tara hadn't gotten along when they'd first met, but she was warming to the smaller woman now. She caught Jeff's eye again and shared a laugh. The two Warrior Series siblings continued to napkin fight, ignoring their audience.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Eden woke slowly to the sound of the door being opened. Too exhausted to get into fight position, she just watched Sven enter the room through heavy lidded eyes.  
  
"You finally believe I will not hurt you?" he queried softly.  
  
"Not exactly," she admitted. "I just don't care anymore."  
  
"Unlikely," he grinned as he produced a tray from behind him. It was laden with fruit and oatmeal. Eden's stomach rumbled in response. "You are hungry."  
  
"Maybe a little," she said sitting up gingerly.  
  
"How is the pain?"  
  
"No worse than yesterday," she lied/  
  
"I have brought medication."  
  
"So you can sedate me for Rio? No thanks."  
  
"She is still in North Carolina," he stated flatly.  
  
"And where am I?"  
  
"Where do you think you are?"  
  
"You didn't take me to Norway, did you?"  
  
He just laughed and shook his blond head.  
  
"Well, where am I then?" she asked. "Or is it a secret?"  
  
"No secret," he shrugged, peeling a banana and slicing it into the oatmeal. "I have taken you to Massachusetts."  
  
"Massachusetts?!" Eden exclaimed. "What the hell am I doing here?"  
  
"I live here."  
  
"But Rio lives in North Carolina."  
  
"She does."  
  
"Then what are her fathers doing up North?"  
  
"It is where we live," he answered handing her the bowl. "She gave us this house and we live here with our son."  
  
"Fury."  
  
"No, goes by 'Todd' now."  
  
"Todd," she said, running the unfamiliar name over in her mind. "But Rio still goes by her fighting name."  
  
"She does not."  
  
"You mean her name really is Rio?" she asked finally taking the oatmeal and beginning to eat. "Jeff called her 'Ri,' so I guess it is."  
  
"Her true name is Tara."  
  
"Tara?" Eden said as she licked the spoon. "Tara and Todd? How'd that work out."  
  
"Those were their names."  
  
"Hey, you're trusting me with utensils."  
  
"One of us needs to make the first move."  
  
"You sure you want to risk it?"  
  
"It is not as if I cannot defend myself."  
  
"But you're so mild mannered," she teased lightly.  
  
"Who do you think taught Rio to fight?"  
  
Eden suddenly stiffened. That's true, she thought. A woman like Rio had to learn her moves somewhere. But he did seem gentle.  
  
"I do not harm unless provoked," he said.  
  
"Stop reading my mind."  
  
"Not your mind," he explained with a smile. "Your face."  
  
Samuel had often punished her for not successfully suppressing her emotions. She was chagrined to find herself in the same predicament now. He'd be so angry with her.  
  
"He hurt you for not being able to hide your thoughts, did he not?" Sven asked.  
  
"Who?" she demanded trying to put her game face back on.  
  
"Your former guardian."  
  
"He isn't former."  
  
"I hope he is," Sven said quietly.  
  
"Why?" she hissed. "He saved me."  
  
"Did he?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Sven shrugged and raised his hands to signify a truce. Eden went back to eating her oatmeal in silence.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Original Sin."  
  
"Your real name."  
  
"That's what I go by."  
  
"That is what Rio used to tell people."  
  
"Well in this case, it's the truth."  
  
"Is that the name he gave you?"  
  
"I chose it!"  
  
"So what does he call you?"  
  
Eden didn't know why the man was bothering to try to know her when she'd be leaving soon anyway. Either Samuel would come to take her with him or kill her. Those were the only options left.  
  
"It doesn't matter," she grunted.  
  
"It does."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You are a person and I would like to treat you as one."  
  
Well, this was new. No one, except Jeff, had ever tried to treat her as anything more than a commodity. She found herself strangely attracted to the prospect and before she could stop herself, her name slipped out.  
  
"Eden," he repeated to himself. "It is nice to finally meet you."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"You never answered my question," Nora said.  
  
Jeff turned away from the laughing former prizefighters to look at her. He still didn't get why she was here. It wasn't as if they'd formed some friendship while they worked together. Still, it was nice to have her involved. And it seemed to make Todd happy.  
  
"I guess tha' upta Ri," he replied.  
  
Tara apparently heard him and piped right up. "We should probably vacate the area for a while, just in case anyone comes looking around," she said. "Maybe take a side trip up North and see how Sven is faring."  
  
Jeff smiled. She meant it when she'd promised to help him with Sin. He'd been kind of worried about that.  
  
"Can ya take a bit o' time off, Nor?" he asked.  
  
"Oh yeah," she grimaced. "No need to worry about that."  
  
"They ain' releasin' ya, too, are they?" he asked with concern. He may not know her, but he certainly didn't wish her ill.  
  
"Not yet," Nora replied. "Hopefully not at all, but you never know."  
  
"Mine was a special case," he said.  
  
It was true. While he felt a deep disappointment in his heart, another part of him was relieved as hell. He hadn't known how to juggle WWE and his other interests and problems. This took a huge weight off his shoulders for the time being. He'd miss everyone, but he had to make a choice at some point. And he chose his sanity. Besides, he would be back someday.  
  
"Okay," Nora answered, still sadly.  
  
"We're going home?" Todd asked excitedly.  
  
"Yeah," Tara said, ruffling his red hair. "I need to assess this chick in a neutral locale."  
  
"Oh boy!" Todd grinned rubbing his hands together. "Covert stuff!"  
  
Jeff and Nora laughed. 


	20. Clearing the air

Title: The Way to Eden (21/?)  
  
Author: Esquirella  
  
Rating: R (for violence in some chapters.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Eden character. I also own some other characters to be used in future chapters. But I do NOT own any WWE superstars, much to my man's relief!  
  
Synopsis: Sorry this chapter took so long! In this chapter: Eden and Tara face off again, but in a calmer setting. Jeff reunites with Eden. Shane gets a guest.  
  
Distribution: Just in case anyone's interested in it, please ask me first. More than likely, I will agree.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please check out my yahoo group: . You can give me in depth feedback about how this and my other stories are going, prod me if you'd like to see things I haven't updated or written yet, or even post stuff there, too if you like. We also discuss wrestling news and Lady C posts the greatest pics!  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Sin twisted uncomfortably in her place on the bed as Tara regarded her coolly. It was apparent the tall dark-haired woman knew she was at quite a disadvantage. Tara had come directly downstairs when she arrived, ordering all of the others to remain in the kitchen with Sven. Jeff had given her a pleading look but she'd been adamant. If she and the other woman were going to get along, their differences had to settled privately. She asked Sven if he'd learned anything, but the blonde man insisted that if her were to get anywhere with Sin, he would have to respect her privacy. If Tara wanted to learn anything, she'd have to convince Sin to trust her.  
  
"Are you just going to stand there, or this the part where you kill me?" the younger woman finally said.  
  
"This is the part where I decide what to do with you," Tara replied flatly.  
  
"Do whatever," Sin sighed.  
  
Tara closed the door and pulled the chair up to the bed, straddling it like her husband did at home. Thinking of him made her wince. God, she missed Shannon. She hoped Justin nabbed Henry soon so things could go back to normal.  
  
"So, you don't care?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"I thought you were a fighter."  
  
"I am," Sin said resting her head against the wall behind her and closed her eyes. "But it won't matter. Nice accent, by the way."  
  
"All us New Englanders talk like this," Tara shrugged. "You miss the Russian tone?"  
  
"No," the other woman said. "This one suits you."  
  
"Just who I am."  
  
"Never figured the accent was faked."  
  
"There's a lot you didn't figure."  
  
"Doesn't matter now."  
  
"Now why do you say that?"  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Sin opened her eyes in surprise.  
  
"No."  
  
"I failed."  
  
"Luckily for Jeff," Tara pointed out, noting Sin's shamed filled flush.  
  
"Luck had nothing to do with it," she replied. "I couldn't have hurt him."  
  
"But you tried so hard," Tara couldn't help mocking.  
  
"If you hadn't have shown up, it wouldn't have made any difference," Sin sighed turning her head to look Tara straight in the eyes. "I'd already decided when I knocked him out I wasn't going to be able to kill him."  
  
Tara took a moment to digest that tidbit of information. A part of her told her not to be fooled by the younger woman's protests. She'd been around enough of those types of fighters to know that they would do anything they had to in order to survive. And it was apparent that Sin believed her life depended on Jeff's death. But another part of her saw the woman through Jeff's eyes for a moment. And she stopped. She looked closer and really glimpsed what he did. In Sin's eyes she could see the beginnings of a hardened fighter that was true. But she could also see herself, as she was when she first began converting herself into Rio. Sin wasn't as far gone as she would have people believe. Jeff was right about there still being hope for her. And Tara now knew she wouldn't be able to turn her back on the taller, younger version of herself. Not while she could do something to help her.  
  
"Why'd you hit him, then?"  
  
Tears formed in the corners of Sin's eyes and she did nothing to hide them from Tara. "I had to get him out of there so they'd think he was dead. I didn't know where I was going to hide him, but I had to try."  
  
"From who?"  
  
"You know," Sin said swiping at her eyes.  
  
"I know Henry," Tara replied gently. "But you said 'them'. Who else?"  
  
"You can't stop him, you know," Sin said, ignoring Tara's question and looking at her imploringly. "You're a great fighter. I know that," she held up her bandaged arm. "But you can't stop him."  
  
"I've stopped him before," Tara said softly, patting the other woman's good arm.  
  
"Not Henry!" Sin nearly shrieked. "HIM! Oh, he's coming for me. He told me he would if I failed. And I did fail."  
  
"Who's coming for you?"  
  
"My trainer," Sin choked out letting the sobs break forth.  
  
Tara rubbed the other woman's arm and waited for the torrents to subside. Finally, Sin's heaving abated and her tears dwindled to a trickle.  
  
"Who's your trainer?" Tara tried again.  
  
"You can't stop him!"  
  
"I know he seems scary to you," Tara began, ignoring Sin's snort. "But I can assure you he won't get anywhere near you."  
  
"Look, you're an amazing fighter . . ."  
  
"So's the rest of my family."  
  
That appeared to give Sin pause.  
  
"Still, he's so vindictive."  
  
"He's never met Sven," Tara said firmly.  
  
"Okay, he did train you well."  
  
"He trained me very well," Tara confirmed. "But he kept a few tricks to himself. Whoever your trainer is, he'd better be prepared for an all-out war."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You don't know?" Tara laughed.  
  
"Know what?" Sin blinked in confusion.  
  
"You'll get used to it."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Did your trainer ever make you feel safe?" Tara asked suddenly, confusing the woman even further.  
  
"No!" Sin replied in disgust. "I was grateful for his intervention when I was too young to defend myself, but he never made me feel particularly safe."  
  
"So you were on guard all the time."  
  
"He wasn't exactly kind."  
  
"I can imagine," Tara murmured. "How do you feel around Sven?"  
  
"I don't know," the dark-haired woman pondered. "He's kind of weird."  
  
"Wait till you meet the other one," Tara grinned.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Shane hobbled over to the door slowly. He couldn't believe Triple H bungled that move in their match last week. If he were the suspicious sort, he'd think the larger man had done it deliberately. His back was aching like there was no tomorrow and his legs moved like they were on an eighty-year- old man. He'd have to do something to repay the other man's kindness. In the meantime, he was home for the next few weeks to recoup and he wasn't happy about it, either. Now there was someone at the door and he didn't have anyone staying with him to answer it.  
  
"Hol' on, I'm comin'!" he growled to the impatient person on the other side of the door. He hoped it wasn't another crazed fan. He loved his fans but he just didn't think he could handle them right now. He finally reached the door and threw it open in irritation, prepared to tell whoever it was he wasn't available.  
  
What he wasn't prepared for was the pretty girl in the ripped jeans and the bandana tied around her head. She had the most amazing yellow-gold eyes and a cute dimple in her cheek. He couldn't see her hair color because the bandana was in the way, but she was a sight.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm not upta any visitors t'day," he explained more gently than he'd originally intended.  
  
"I won't take up much time," she said innocently.  
  
He contemplated her for a moment, then gave into his whim and let her pass him into the hallway of his house.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn' catch yo' name," he said as he closed the door behind him.  
  
"Alina," she smiled.  
  
"Alina," he said letting the name roll over his tongue. "Pretty name fo' a pretty lady."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Jeff entered the room soon after Tara left and Eden stared at him with a mixture of apprehension and relief. She didn't know how he felt about her now, but she was so glad to see he was alive and healthy.  
  
"Sin," he said curtly.  
  
"Jeff," she breathed out in a barely audible sigh. "I am so . . ."  
  
"Don' say it," he held up a hand.  
  
Eden's fears were realized and her stomach hit bottom. He hated her. He had every right to, she decided, but it still hurt her.  
  
"I already kno'."  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"Shh!" he admonished sitting down beside her on the bed. "I said I kno'."  
  
They stared at each other in silence for a while before she tried to speak again.  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"I kno' ya weren' gonna kill me," he said with a confident smile.  
  
"How could you know that?"  
  
"We connected," he replied. "I kno' ya cared too much."  
  
"But I didn't even know that."  
  
"Ya foun' out, tho', didn' ya?"  
  
"But . . ."  
  
"No, 'buts', baby," he said gathering her into his arms and holding her gently. "I kno' an' now Ri kno's, too."  
  
"Why is she being nice to me?"  
  
"I asked 'er to?"  
  
"It's more than that," Eden turned to look up at Jeff's green eyes. "She's acting like she's trying to help me."  
  
"She is."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Tha's fo' 'er ta ansa," he said kissing the tip of her nose. "I only care 'boutchyo' safety right now."  
  
"But that night . . ."  
  
"Ya did what ya thought ya hadta in orda ta save me," he finished for her. "Now Imma do th' same fo' you."  
  
Eden didn't answer, but she burrowed deeper into his embrace and prayed for the first time in her life. She hoped Tara knew what she was doing.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Shane settled himself into his chair after fetching some soda for himself and his guest. She sat on the couch next to his chair and smiled at him.  
  
"Wha' can I do fo' ya?" he asked.  
  
"I'm trying to find Jeff Hardy, but I'm having no luck," she answered shyly. "I hoped you could help me."  
  
"I'm no' entirely sho' where he is," Shane answered, a little chagrined now that this fan was Jeff's not his own.  
  
"Aren't you a friend?" Alina asked.  
  
"Yeah, bu' he an' I don' git much time ta hang out," he explained. "Wrestlers don' always 'ave much time fo' their frien's wit' our schedules."  
  
"Really?" she asked in a perplexed tone. "I didn't know that."  
  
He shrugged as he took another sip then watched in apprehension as she stood up and slowly approached him.  
  
"That is-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s unfortunate." 


	21. The plot thickens

Title: The Way to Eden (22/?)  
  
Author: Esquirella  
  
Rating: R (for violence in some chapters.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Eden character. I also own some other characters to be used in future chapters. But I do NOT own any WWE superstars, much to my man's relief!  
  
Synopsis: Again, apologies for this chapter taking so long! In this chapter: Shane wakes up to a most unpleasant experience. Shannon loses his patience.  
  
Distribution: Just in case anyone's interested in it, please ask me first. More than likely, I will agree.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: (Also known as Another Shameless Plug for Rio's Yahoo Group!)  
  
Please check out my yahoo group: . You can give me in depth feedback about how this and my other stories are going, prod me if you'd like to see things I haven't updated or written yet, or even post stuff there that you're not sure about for a large audience yet (we're REAL supportive). We also discuss wrestling news and Lady C posts the greatest pics from her wrestling show travels! (As you can see, it's not exclusively Rio's world. It's a party online!)  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Shane rubbed the back of his aching head and tried to focus through bleary eyes. The last thing he remembered included a cute girl and a sharp blow to the head. When he finally figured out what the hell was going on, he was going to have to give himself an ass kicking for letting pretty little strangers into his home when he wasn't 100%. Damn it! What did this have to do with Jeff, anyway? He knew he was going to pay for promising Matt that day he'd look after his crazy . . . wait, Matt insisted Jeff was eccentric. Okay, his "eccentric" (a/k/a crazy) brother. If he and Matt weren't such good friends, he'd add the older Hardy to the ass-kicking list. In fact, he'd place him at the top of the list! THEN he'd kick his own ass for being so stupid.  
  
"You are finally awake," said a quiet, yet very feminine voice from behind him.  
  
He rubbed his eyes and turned toward it to confront his attacker. She stood in the doorway of the room, which he'd just now noticed had no windows and was bare save for the bed he was currently occupying. She had changed into a costume of sorts and now stood in a green snakelike mask and Rey Mysterio- like contacts, only yellow. Her green shaven head and matching tights only added to the serpentine charm.  
  
"Son ova . . ." he muttered. "Yo' one o' those fight club people, aintcha?"  
  
"Very as-s-s-stute."  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Far from home, I'm afraid," she replied shaking her head in mock sympathy.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm s-s-s-sorry I had to take you," she shrugged, not appearing at all apologetic. "But you're my only link to Jeff Hardy."  
  
"An' jus' wha' do YOU wan' withim?"  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Nora sighed as she thumbed through a history book on the kitchen table. The blonde man named Sven sat across from her and Todd sat at the end. She could feel both men watching her and it was driving her mad, but she wouldn't let them see it. She tried to read a passage about the waning days of the Confederacy and block them out.  
  
"Good reading?" Todd broke the silence.  
  
"Eh," she said fighting the urge to look up at him. His eyes had a way of turning her stomach to jelly and she didn't want to feel any more vulnerable than she already did. Amy DEFINITELY owed her one for this escapade.  
  
"You have not turned the page in quite some time, my dear," Sven said quietly.  
  
This time she did look up, into the inquisitive piercing blue gaze of Todd's "mother". She could feel him probing her quietly and she didn't know what to make of it.  
  
"Just killing time, waiting for Tara," she said, trying a nervous smile.  
  
He smiled back engagingly, and she felt instantly comforted. He wasn't trying to dissect her, she realized. He was just curious about her.  
  
"I do not think you have to read Todd's history text, though," he said. "He does not even read it."  
  
"I do so!" the red headed man protested from his corner. "I pull straight A's."  
  
"That you do," Sven said evenly. "It is a wonder, though, considering you do not do much studying."  
  
Nora watched the exchange in amusement, thankful that the spotlight was off her for the time being. She also loved to see Todd interact with his family. She knew his cocky attitude was a front leftover from his Warrior Series days, and it was a relief to see him act like a normal guy for a change. She liked him like this, she decided, then mentally stopped herself. Wait a second, she thought, I do NOT like him. She had a feeling she was kidding herself, though.  
  
"I've studied," Todd went on pouting. "I've just been busy trying to help Tara out."  
  
"This I observed before your sister's problem," Sven admonished gently. "Do you not like school?"  
  
"I love school!" Todd answered. "Look, it's break now, so I don't have to study."  
  
"Hmph," Sven shrugged.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Justin watched from the door of the stairwell as Henry gleefully trotted down the hallway of the hotel towards Shannon and Jolene's room. He was sure that the news of Jeff's severance with WWE was the cause of it. Henry must assume that Sin did her job and Jeff's body had been discovered. He was on his way to gloat to Rio now. He wouldn't get far.  
  
Henry stopped at the stairwell and looked behind him. Justin stepped further back into the shadows and waited for the stupid man to enter. The door opened slowly and Henry strode into it, grunting as Justin's fist connected to his jaw line.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Shannon gripped the cell phone in his hand and fell back on the bed. He was so glad to hear from his wife though being with her would be preferable to the enforced celibacy he was now dealing with.  
  
"Have you heard the news?" Tara asked cautiously.  
  
The hairs on the back of his neck raised up in preparation. That tone usually meant trouble.  
  
"Wha' news, baby?"  
  
"Jeff's been let go," she whispered, barely making herself audible.  
  
"What?!" He said in shock. No that couldn't be right. Did Matt know about this? He couldn't know. He'd have been on the next plane home.  
  
"I'm sorry, Shannon," she sighed. "We were on the road until today and I didn't have a chance to call you. But I thought you would have heard by now."  
  
"I 'aven' 'ad a chance ta ta talk ta anyone bu' Matt in th' las' few days," he mumbled. "My God, 'ow's 'e takin' it?"  
  
"Strangely, better than the rest of us," she replied.  
  
He could hear her biting her lip on the other end of the line and smiled at the metal image. He wanted to be the one biting that lip right now. But he had to keep focused on his friend for now. He was worried about Jeff.  
  
"'E's no' mad?"  
  
"He said he understands the company's position. He also said he had to get his act together and figure things out for now."  
  
"Sin figure inta this?" he grunted.  
  
"Probably," Tara replied. "But she doesn't know anything about it. At least she didn't when I last saw her. Jeff was going in to see her next though."  
  
"Ya lettim see 'er?"  
  
"Don't be mad, honey," she pleaded. "But I'm seeing things from his perspective right now."  
  
"Damn it, Tara," he growled sitting up. "This ain' th' time fo' you ta identify withat crazy fool! Even if 'e is m' bes' frien'!"  
  
Tara sighed again but didn't answer him. This made him worry even more. She wasn't the type of woman to hold things in, and when she did it usually meant she'd prepared her arguments and was waiting for him to talk himself out before dealing the decisive blow. He usually lost these arguments and didn't feel like playing into her hands this time. Especially since she wasn't there to "comfort" him when he lost.  
  
"Why?" he finally asked.  
  
"She's me."  
  
"She's NOT you."  
  
"She is," Tara said quietly. "She's me when I first entered The Series, before I became the robot you eventually saved. She's me, Shannon, and I can't let her continue on her path."  
  
"Look," he started slowly. "I kno' ya wanna 'elp 'er, an' I respec' that. You can start by turnin' 'er inta th' authorities an' lettem deal wither."  
  
"I can't do that," Tara said stubbornly.  
  
"Tara . . ."  
  
"I mean it, Shannon," she said warningly. "I don't want to do that. She'll get even more abuse in prison, if she even lives to make it there."  
  
"What're ya talkin' 'bout now?" he asked, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.  
  
"Her trainer is after her, looking to kill her."  
  
"Jesus CHRIST!" he erupted. "Why do ya always let Jeff gitcha inta this shit?"  
  
"Excuse me?" she grunted back. "He didn't 'get me into this', I stalked him to get myself into it."  
  
"Tara . . ."  
  
"No, listen to me!" she all but screamed into the phone.  
  
Shannon remained quiet. She'd never actually screamed him before and it was quite an experience. It didn't scare him though. He was relieved that she was reacting this way instead of the quiet dangerous former Series Warrior way.  
  
"She told me about her trainer and I believe her," Tara said. "He said he would kill her if she failed and she fully believes he will do just that. She actually said she didn't care if I killed her because she knew he was coming."  
  
"I jus' don' wan' anythin' ta 'appen ta you," he sighed.  
  
"I know," she answered softly. "But I have to help her."  
  
"'E also ask'd ya to, didn' 'e."  
  
"That's beside the point," she answered. "And anyway, he would never agree to press charges against her. Without the victim's help, the courts wouldn't be able to do anything to her. Besides, Sven's 'adopted' her and would probably be angry with me if I tried to have her taken away now."  
  
"God 'alp us all," he muttered.  
  
"I miss you, you know."  
  
"Oh, I kno'," he smiled confidently. "Bu' I miss ya mo'."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Are you implying that I'm not the only one interes-s-s-sted in him?" Alina asked quietly.  
  
"I ain' implyin' a DAMN thin'," Shane gritted, lifting himself gingerly up from the mattress. Damned HHH! He still couldn't understand why it was taking so long to heal.  
  
"Eas-s-s-sy," Alina, the snake hissed as she watched making no attempt to assist him. "I had to do a little more damage to keep you immobile."  
  
"WHAT!?" he shrieked in panic. "What the FUCK didja DO ta me?"  
  
"It's-s-s-s jus-s-s-st a hairline fracture," she purred. "You'll heal if you keep s-s-s-still, but more s-s-s-slowly than you had hoped."  
  
"Yo' one crazy BITCH!" he yelled, not particularly caring if he insulted her.  
  
"Determined," she said patiently. "Not crazy."  
  
"Care ta tell me WHY ya broke my leg?"  
  
"I did," she shrugged again. "To keep you immobile. Even if you get out of the room, which you won't, you wouldn't get far before one of us-s-s-s apprehended you."  
  
"Us?" Shane asked, fear returning his mind to some semblance of sanity.  
  
"My s-s-s-sis-s-s-ster and I."  
  
"She as warped as you?"  
  
"Cons-s-s-sidering her condition? More."  
  
"Her condition?"  
  
"Her Achilles-s-s-s-s tendon has-s-s-s been cut," Alina said with malice. "S-s-s-she is-s-s-s healing but will never fight again. It's-s-s-s hard for her to accept."  
  
"Uh . . . sorry?" Shane said, trying to placate the crazy angry lady in the doorway.  
  
"S-s-s-sin will pay for that, though," Alina said as she exited the room and closed the door behind her. Shane's gut flipped as he heard the click of a lock. 


	22. All in the family

Title: The Way to Eden (23/?)  
  
Author: Esquirella  
  
Rating: R (for violence in some chapters.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Eden character. I also own some other characters to be used in future chapters. But I do NOT own any WWE superstars, much to my man's relief!  
  
Synopsis: All right! I know I've been slow. In this chapter: Shane meets Boa and tries to get her to help him. Eden gets more than she bargained for.  
  
Distribution: Just in case anyone's interested in it, please ask me first. More than likely, I will agree.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, I love fanfiction.net, but sometimes it makes me a little mad. I've tried to upload this chapter twice before finally getting it here. *Sigh* I hope you're still with me!  
  
Please check out my yahoo group: . You can give me in depth feedback about how this and my other stories are going, prod me if you'd like to see things I haven't updated or written yet, or even post stuff there that you're not sure about for a large audience yet (we're REAL supportive). We also discuss wrestling news and Lady C posts the greatest pics from her wrestling show travels! (As you can see, it's not exclusively Rio's world. It's a party online!)  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Shane lay on his back staring up at the ceiling. Being confined like this was driving him up the wall. Well, it would if he could actually climb the wall. Damned crazy snakelike women! He was still mentally kicking himself for getting caught unawares like that. How could he have let that happen, anyway? It wasn't like he'd never seen a pretty girl before. He was still fuming and almost didn't hear his door open. But he turned just in time to see a girl with short dark hair peak inside. When she met his eyes he shut the door quickly.  
  
"Hey!" Shane called out, raising his upper body carefully. "Please come back!"  
  
He waited a few minutes and finally decided his "caretaker" for the evening had left when the door slowly opened again and the girl limped carefully into the room. She really was a girl, he thought silently. Couldn't be more than seventeen or so. She was dressed in a baggy green sweatshirt and grey shorts. Her hair was a shade or two brighter than Shane had originally thought it was, and she regarded him with piercing hazel eyes.  
  
"Miss Boa, I presume?" he said trying to keep his tone light, expecting the unstable wreck her sister had intimated she was.  
  
"Marina," she said quietly. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Awright?" he asked in shock. "No, but tha's not th' issue right now."  
  
"I'm very sorry my sister dragged you into this," she offered sadly, shutting the door and limping over to sit on the end of the bed.  
  
"Aincha worried I could escape witchew ova here?"  
  
"No," she said looking down guiltily. "Alina hurt you bad enough to keep you bedridden for at least a few days."  
  
"I see," he said barely keeping his rage in check. "Ya 'elp 'er withat?"  
  
"No!" she cried looking up at him. "She did it before she brought you home. I yelled at her for doing it! I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me."  
  
"Well, yo' sista led me ta believe othawise."  
  
"I'm not surprised," Marina sighed. "She thinks I'm mourning my career."  
  
"Yo' no' then?"  
  
"No," she said looking away again. "I never wanted it to begin with. Fighting's her passion, not mine."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"You were fired?!" Sin cried in shock. "When? How?"  
  
"Yestaday," Jeff sighed, holding her tighter. "Onna phone."  
  
"On the PHONE?"  
  
"I's awright, baby," he assured her. "I been thinkin' o' takin' some time off fo' a while."  
  
"But fired?"  
  
"No' like I didn' see it comin'."  
  
"What does Tara say?"  
  
"O' she's Tara now, is she?" Jeff teased, trying to lighten the moment. "Wha' can she say? She's sad fo' me, but she trusts me ta 'andle it my way."  
  
"Well, I think it sucks."  
  
Jeff laughed at that. "Do ya now, Sin, baby?" He cuddled her again and heard a sigh emanate from beneath him.  
  
"Eden," she said softly.  
  
"I'm sorra, what?" he said, unsure he'd heard her.  
  
"My name is Eden," she said a bit more clearly now. "At least I think it is."  
  
Elation shot through Jeff, but he managed to contain it. He instinctively knew that getting her to trust him meant calmly drawing her out. In this regard, she wasn't much like Tara. He now knew that Shannon's shotgun approach was the only thing that would have worked on that woman. Now, though, he wanted to hear more from this woman. His woman, he decided just then. He knew he would fall for her sometime, now he just needed to keep himself from scaring her away before he could get her to see what they had.  
  
"I's a beautiful name," he said. "Why aren' ya sure?"  
  
He felt her shrug and pulled her up to look at him.  
  
"Baby?" he tried again.  
  
She looked away for a moment then brought her deep brown eyes up to his green ones. He could see the inner debate play out on her pretty features and he longed to ease her mind. But she would have to come to the decision on her own. Finally, she did.  
  
"I was sold for some stash to a drug dealer when I was four by my mother," she said with glistening eyes. "My trainer, Samuel, found me alone in an abandoned building after the dealer left to find a new buyer for me."  
  
"Son ova . . ." Jeff muttered, feeling his own eyes tear. But he kept from stopping her and waited for her to continue.  
  
"He took it upon himself to raise me, but he didn't know my name, so he gave me one," she said.  
  
"Paradise," Jeff murmured, stroking her hair.  
  
"Some paradise," she sighed. "He put me through the worst hell growing up. Taught me to hurt. Taught me not to feel."  
  
"He failed a' that," Jeff pointed out.  
  
"And because of that, he'll feel that I failed," she let the tears fall anew and slumped against Jeff's shoulder. "And he'll come to kill me."  
  
"He ain't gonna git th' chance," Jeff vowed.  
  
"I told her and I'll tell you," Eden sighed. "He won't be stopped."  
  
"Oh, yes 'e will!" he answered in a guttural growl.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"So, 'ow come ya letter talk ya inta fightin' then?" Shane asked Marina. He was beyond the point of trying to keep her talking. He was genuinely intrigued now.  
  
Marina stopped from her task for a moment to regard him curiously. She'd left him to get him a roast beef sandwich and a few medical supplies to she could wrap his leg for him. He was feeling a little better now that he'd eaten.  
  
"She's obsessed with taking care of me," she said sadly. "Ever since Mom died, she's made sure she's taken care of me, so the state wouldn't take me away from her."  
  
"Mo' orphans?" Shane griped. "I only seem ta 'ave trouble when I meet orphans."  
  
"Sorry," Marina replied. "Anyway, sometimes I think I'm her last link to sanity."  
  
"No offense, but are ya sure 'bout that?"  
  
Marina gave him a small smile. "I know you think she's crazy, but she isn't."  
  
Shane said nothing but looked pointedly at his leg.  
  
"Okay, that wasn't one of her brightest moments," Marina conceded, restarting her task. "She snapped when Sin hurt me. I'm still trying to get her see reason."  
  
"We could gitter ta see it quicka if ya lemme go," Shane said hopefully.  
  
"I'm sorry, Shane," Marina said assuming her guilty look again. "I can't do that until I reach her. She would only chase you down and then the police would get her."  
  
"And . . .?"  
  
"She's my sister," Marina said, snapping her head back to his. "I can't let that happen. Please, just be patient for a little while. I promise to keep her from you until I can get her to see reason."  
  
"I have ta git back ta work!"  
  
"You can't until you heal," Marina pointed out. "Please, Shane. I'll call whoever you want me to and let them know you're safe."  
  
"I's not like I 'ave a choice," he grumbled.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said again. "I really am."  
  
"I kno' YOU are."  
  
"She will be, too," Marina said encouragingly. "You'll see."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"He's too sneaky," Eden said, wiping her eyes. "He'll get me and if you get in his way, he'll get you."  
  
"No, 'e won'," Jeff insisted stubbornly.  
  
Eden couldn't believe Jeff was trying to save her after all she'd put him through. Not only that, he was determined to change her opinion of herself, as well. She would be let him, too, if she didn't believe her presence would get him killed for real this time.  
  
"Jeff, listen to me," she said calmly. "He is coming. The only way I can protect all of you is to get as far from you as possible."  
  
"NO WAY!" he bellowed. "Yaw no' sacrificin' yo'self."  
  
"I have to."  
  
"No you don't," said a female voice from the doorway.  
  
Both Eden and Jeff looked up to see Tara and Todd in the doorway.  
  
"We're sorry to interrupt," Todd said apologetically, looking at Jeff.  
  
"We couldn't help but overhear that last part, though," Tara added, frowning deeply. She and Todd walked into the room followed by a confused- looking Nora and a determined-looking Sven.  
  
"You will not seek him out, my dear," the blonde man said quietly but firmly to Eden. "You will never be his prey again."  
  
Eden looked at him askance, wondering what he was talking about. She directed her attention back to Tara hoping for an answer.  
  
"I told you you'd see," Tara said.  
  
"What?" Eden asked in confusion.  
  
"Yeah, what?" Nora echoed.  
  
"You no longer need to worry about your trainer," Sven answered. "You are with your family now."  
  
"WHAT?" Eden cried.  
  
Jeff sat silently, grinning like an idiot. Eden could only wonder what was going through his mind.  
  
"Sven adopts troubled orphans," Todd said helpfully. "Just call him 'Mom', like the rest of us."  
  
"I'm not a kid anymore," Eden shrieked.  
  
"I was older than you when it happened to me," Tara shrugged. "Semantics. You're his kid now."  
  
"Yes," Sven nodded.  
  
Eden regarded them all like she would a bunch of aliens. They must all be crazy. She tried to help a man kill one of them to destroy them all and they took her in as one of their own. Don't they know what she is? What she can do?  
  
"No, you're not," Tara said to her knowingly.  
  
"Not what?"  
  
"What you think you are."  
  
"I almost . . ."  
  
"You didn'," Jeff hissed into her ear.  
  
"But I could . . ."  
  
"Not yet, but with a little retraining, perhaps," Sven said.  
  
"Yeah, but that's on the back burner for now," Tara said, nodding to Eden's bandages. "Sorry, by the way."  
  
"Are you ALL crazy?" Eden cried.  
  
"Not me," Nora piped up. "But I did come along for the ride."  
  
"You're not the cold robot you think you are," Tara insisted. "I know. I was further along than you before I was dragged out of that life. We're going to help you and then you can see how you feel about us."  
  
"Ya still no' goin' back there, tho'," Jeff growled, holding her tighter.  
  
Eden could only look around her in wonder. So this was what freedom felt like. 


	23. Damned snakes

Title: The Way to Eden (24/?)  
  
Author: Esquirella  
  
Rating: R (for violence in some chapters.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Eden character. I also own some other characters to be used in future chapters. But I do NOT own any WWE superstars, much to my man's relief!  
  
Synopsis: No excuses. I deserve to be power-slammed. In this chapter: More shit hits the fan as the gang realizes Shane's in trouble.  
  
Distribution: Just in case anyone's interested in it, please ask me first. More than likely, I will agree.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: That's right, I'm back! Please don't throw anything at me for being away from this story for so long, but inspiration hasn't been easy to come by. (Damned muses took a vacation. Hopefully they'll stay put this time!) *Sigh* I hope you're still with me!  
  
Please check out my yahoo group: You can give me in depth feedback about how this and my other stories are going, prod me if you'd like to see things I haven't updated or written yet, or even post stuff there that you're not sure about for a large audience yet (we're REAL supportive). We also discuss wrestling news and Lady C posts the greatest pics from her wrestling show travels and her friends online! (As you can see, it's not exclusively Rio's world. It's a party online!)  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Tara watched Eden gingerly lower herself into a chair at the kitchen table and felt a sense of guilt. She knew she was justified in what she'd done to the woman, but it bothered her nonetheless. She'd been trying so hard to put that side of herself back into mental storage and it was unnerving to see how easily it could burst forth again. She'd just returned from her walk and was still trying to come to terms with herself. She'd gone to her first husband's grave, feeling another sense of guilt for staying away so long. She knew Ben wouldn't have faulted her if she could communicate with him. But she faulted herself.  
  
He'd been the first to help her recognize that she was a normal and viable person who deserved to find some happiness in life. When he was killed, she'd not only regressed back to her self-conscious ways, she'd made a subconscious attempt to join his fate. She'd even almost allowed two psychos to kill her without a fight. But Sven and Justin foiled those plans. Then they'd tried to reach her but found the only way was to interact with her through training. And then she became someone else - Rio Angele. Rio could shut her emotions down and handle any problem. Tara took great comfort in Rio's strength and quietly stepped back to allow her to deal with life.  
  
But Rio had been slowly deteriorating with each new fight. While Rio handled her opponents without difficulty, she was dependent on Tara to anchor her to sanity. And with Tara taking a mental sabbatical, Rio did have trouble remaining unaffected by the pain she caused. It no longer mattered that the men she fought were guilty of assault, rape, sometimes even murder. Rio began to only see the pain. And it was killing her that she was the cause. Then Jeff walked into her life and brought his friends and family with him. They turned her world on its side and shook her up. And Shannon finished the job by forcing her to merge Rio back into Tara. She didn't know how she managed to survive, but she was grateful she did.  
  
Jeff squeezed her shoulder, jolting her out of her thoughts and she turned her attention to him.  
  
"Don' beat yo'self up ova tha, baby," he whispered, gesturing to Eden. "She doesn' blame ya."  
  
"I know," Tara sighed. "I just feel awful, though."  
  
"So, ya wouldn' do it agin, then?" he teased.  
  
"Like hell," she growled with a grin. "You're stuck with an ass-kicking little sister and that's the bottom line."  
  
"'Cause Stone Col' said so?" he asked helpfully.  
  
"No," she returned in her Russian accent. "Because Rio said so."  
  
"Tha's m' girl," Jeff smiled and moved to Eden's side.  
  
Tara was about to take her seat when her cell phone rang. She picked it up absently, thinking it would be Shannon again. An uncertain female voice greeted her however and she was instantly alert.  
  
"Is this Tara?" she asked shyly.  
  
"Yes," Tara replied with a frown. Eden and Jeff were instantly drawn to the concern in her voice and watched her avidly. Sven, Todd and Nora came into the room at that point and noticed the silence. They waited expectantly to see what was going on.  
  
"My name is Marina," the girl went on. "You don't know me."  
  
"I figured that," Tara replied trying to keep her tone neutral. She couldn't help the bad feeling she was getting suddenly.  
  
"Shane gave me this number to call," Marina said nervously. "He asked me to call you to tell you he was all right."  
  
"Where is Shane?" Tara asked.  
  
Jeff's expression darkened immediately. Tara locked eyes with him and shrugged.  
  
"He's staying with me," Marina said. A car honked loudly in the background, followed by a conversation not so far away in Spanish. It was almost indiscernible, but it was there.  
  
"Are you going to South Beach tonight?" a male voice asked his companion.  
  
"No," came the low reply. "I think I'll just stay around Calle Ocho tonight."  
  
Then there was nothing but traffic sounds, as the speakers moved away from Marina.  
  
"Can I speak with him?" Tara asked.  
  
Marina hesitated and that was all Tara needed to know that he was indeed in trouble. She'd thought he was holed up in his house recovering from his match with Triple H. She bristled as she remembered watching it. There was definitely a case for unnecessary roughness.  
  
"Marina?" she prodded gently but firmly.  
  
"He's . . . indisposed."  
  
"Indisposed as in how?" she asked a little more aggressively. "If I don't get to speak with him immediately, I will call the police."  
  
"You d-don't know wh-where he is."  
  
Now Tara was getting annoyed. She looked at Sven who had been standing close enough to hear both sides of the conversation. He turned to her and grimaced, then nodded.  
  
"Judging by the sounds and local conversation, I'd say you're not far from Calle Ocho," Tara grunted out. "Now put Shane on or deal with the Miami police department.  
  
Marina gasped and hung up the phone. Tara counted to 25. Of she didn't hear from the girl or Shane by then, she'd call the police. No more fooling around. The phone range when she reached 19.  
  
"Yes?" she hissed without preamble.  
  
"Here he is," Marina said breathlessly. Then she heard the phone transferred over to someone else.  
  
"'Lo?" Shane greeted her. "Tara?"  
  
"Shane? Where in the hell are you?" Tara cried, not even bothering with niceties.  
  
"Hell if I kno'," he sounded equally annoyed. "I jus' rememba lettin' a pretty girl inta m' house an' she ask'd me where Jeff is. When I tol' 'er I didn' kno', I woke up 'ere."  
  
A thumping noise was heard. "I'm fine tho'," Shane suddenly said.  
  
"Is Marina still there, then?"  
  
"'Course," he answered.  
  
"She close enough to hear me?"  
  
"Naw, Tara, I'm not hurt."  
  
"She's there, but she can't hear me, is that it?"  
  
"Yeah, I kno'," Shane continued his charade.  
  
"Listen carefully and keep your expression neutral," Tara said. "You're in Miami, probably near Little Havana. I gather you've been kept inside."  
  
"Yeah, a vacation isn' th' wors' thin' tha' could 'appen ta me," Shane responded.  
  
"I have one guess who took you," Tara went on locking sad eyes with Eden. "Serpentina?" Eden's eyes flashed with guilt and horror. Jeff absently grabbed for her hand while he listened.  
  
"Yep, tha's wha' I thought," Shane said.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Eden's mind went numb. She should have known that snake wasn't through with her. She watched Tara speak with Shane with a cold sense of dread. How could her new "family" want her now? They knew she was the cause of this latest fiasco. Tara's eyes held no malice, but she's been able to keep her feelings in check before. Jeff was rubbing some feeling into her hand, but she attempted to ignore it. She couldn't possibly be welcome in this house after this. They would at least let her leave so she could protect Jeff from Samuel, though, she mused.  
  
She turned sad eyes to Jeff and looked at him longingly. He turned to her after a moment with a questioning glance. It turned to understanding and finally to firm denial. No, he wouldn't let her go, she realized. He would follow her if she left, too. This was getting very complicated.  
  
Then her own cell phone rang and she struggled to grab it.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Jeff heard Eden's phone go off and picked it up, holding it away from her. She looked angry but sat with her hand held out. He looked over to Sven for support, but the blond man just waved it to her. They wouldn't know what happened unless Eden answered it, so Jeff reluctantly handed it to her, but he also pulled her into his lap so he could hear what was said on both sides. If it was her trainer, he would let her know without doubt that she wasn't going anywhere.  
  
"Hello?" Eden said uncertainly in the phone. Her eyes locked with Tara's again, sharing silent support. The small currently redheaded woman was still talking with Shane but gave Eden her attention and a small smile to show all was still fine between them. Eden drew a huge measure of relief from that.  
  
"Sin, my dear," Sergei's congenial tone through the line.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Tara was very afraid of what was being said on the other side of the table. Sergei? This is very, very bad.  
  
"I'll get the police after her immediately," she said softly to Shane so that Eden's phone didn't pick up her conversation.  
  
"No need," Shane assured her.  
  
"Huh?" she asked, nonplussed.  
  
"Marina's takin' good care o' me," Shane said.  
  
"Is this for show, or do you not want me to call the police?"  
  
"I'm sure I'll be back inna few days a' mos." he said.  
  
"Police," she said again. "Yes or no?"  
  
"No," he said emphatically. "Gimme a few days an' if ya don' hear fro' me, then call me on my cell."  
  
"I don't like this Shane," Tara said. "Matt will never forgive me if his best friend gets hurt."  
  
"Matty ain' gonna be mad," Shane said. "Tell 'im I said so."  
  
"Fine, no police," Tara said. "But I'm coming down there."  
  
"No need."  
  
"Don't care."  
  
"Tara . . ."  
  
"Shane . . ."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"I'll see you soon," she said.  
  
"Yo' right," he sighed. "Lata, girl." The connection was then severed.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Sergei?" she squeaked. "It's a surprise to hear from you."  
  
"And it is a surprise to call you," he said. "I expected you to be 'out of range', as they say."  
  
"No, plans change," Eden replied in her best effort to summon up Sin's cool wit.  
  
"No doubt," he replied. "How is your trainer?"  
  
"Samuel is fine," she said through gritted teeth. "To what do I owe the honor of this call."  
  
"Serpentina is very angry that you have not shown up for your fight," he sighed. "I tried to tell her you were out injured, but she threatens to injure everyone in the company. She will kill my business."  
  
Eden listened with a heavy heart, She felt bad for him, but she was in no condition to fight the baldheaded freak now. And she still had to figure out what to do about Samuel.  
  
"I really am injured," she said. "What can I do?"  
  
Sergei sighed again. "I am in deep trouble now," he muttered.  
  
"Maybe I can talk to her?" Eden ventured.  
  
Jeff eyes turned hard and angry, but Eden just shrugged. Meanwhile, Tara had positioned herself next to Eden's ear to hear what was going on.  
  
"I will try that," he said and put the phone down. Eden heard a door open and waited. She didn't wait long. The door flung open again and the phone was snatched up. Then Serpentina was hissing into it angrily.  
  
"S-s-s-sin," she said with all the venom she could pack into the word. "I hear you are injured. Is-s-s-sn't that a sh-sh-shame?"  
  
"Cut the shit you baldheaded bitch," Eden growled. "Stop threatening Sergei. I won't back out of my fight."  
  
"I want you now," the snake ground back into the receiver. "And if you don't comply, I'll kill one your boyfriend's-s-s-s friends-s-s-s."  
  
"I don't have a boyfriend," Eden growled. Jeff jumped a bit and narrowed his eyes. She rubbed his hand apologetically and blew him a silent kiss. His eyes widened in shock then he gave her a small smile.  
  
"You will comply," Serpentina said. I won't wait any longer. Sh-sh-shane Helms-s-s-s-s' life is-s-s-s-s at s-s-s-stake."  
  
Tara got a gleam in her eye and grabbed the phone. Eden watched in horror.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Who the fuck is this?" Tara growled into the phone in her best Texas accent. Jeff watched her in awe, evidently just realizing the extent of her skills. She grinned at him as she sat back in a chair next to his, which he still occupied with Eden.  
  
"Who is-s-s-s this-s-s-s?" Serpentina returned.  
  
"Sin's sister," Tara returned evenly. "Now who are you?"  
  
"Well," Serpentina replied. "This-s-s-s is-s-s-s interesting. 


	24. Who's playing who?

Title: The Way to Eden (25/?)  
  
Author: Esquirella  
  
Rating: R (for violence in some chapters.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Eden character. I also own some other characters to be used in future chapters. But I do NOT own any WWE superstars, much to my man's relief!  
  
Synopsis: See? This one didn't take as long. Thanks for the reviews! In this chapter: Tara makes a deal for Shane's freedom. Justin comes home after taking down Henry.  
  
Distribution: Just in case anyone's interested in it, please ask me first. More than likely, I will agree.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: That's right, I'm back! Please don't throw anything at me for being away from this story for so long, but inspiration hasn't been easy to come by. (Damned muses took a vacation. Hopefully they'll stay put this time!) *Sigh* I hope you're still with me!  
  
Please check out my yahoo group: You can give me in depth feedback about how this and my other stories are going, prod me if you'd like to see things I haven't updated or written yet, or even post stuff there that you're not sure about for a large audience yet (we're REAL supportive). We also discuss wrestling news and Lady C posts the greatest pics from her wrestling show travels and her friends online! (As you can see, it's not exclusively Rio's world. It's a party online!)  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Justin arrived home with a sense of relief. He was glad to be rid of his burden and was satisfied with the result. He'd taken Henry to an old military friend's office after he'd secured him at the hotel. Kieran, his friend, had assured Justin that Henry wouldn't be able to escape this time, and Justin believed him. Back in their days of duty, both had saved each other's lives numerous times and they felt more like brothers than friends. Kieran was the only one from Justin's past who knew about his new family and what they meant to him. He wouldn't let Justin down. Henry would likely spend the rest of his days in solitary confinement under an assumed name in a maximum-security military prison and probably under constant sedation. He would threaten Tara and Todd no longer.  
  
He'd gone back to the hotel to make sure Shannon and Jolene were okay and that they knew the danger had passed. Shannon looked heavily relieved as well. No doubt he was anxious to get Tara back on the road with him to start their family. (Justin secretly agreed with the young man and couldn't wait to hold his first grandchild either.) Jolene seemed delighted as well. She was already begging Shannon to take her to meet one of his co-workers. Justin smiled and shook his head at his son-in-law as he left. Shannon was probably equally happy to know he could take Jolene home for good at the end of the week.  
  
Justin pushed open the front door lightly and walked into his house to greet his mate. He hadn't had a chance to speak with Sven for two days and he was anxious to be with him. He heard voices emanating from the kitchen and headed in that direction. When he entered he forebodingly took in the scene before him. Eden sat in agitation on Jeff's lap with Tara sitting next to them on a cell phone that wasn't hers. Todd and Nora stood near Sven against the far wall. Jeff and Tara exchanged calculating looks that couldn't bode well. Sven's face remained impassive to all but his love. Justin knew that look well. The blonde man was in full protective mode. Justin immediately walked over to Sven, angling past Todd and Nora, who toom the cue and stepped away to give them some privacy.  
  
"What has happened?" Justin whispered quietly as he hugged his blonde love.  
  
"Serpentina has become a problem," Sven answered, wrapping his arms around his mate's waist.  
  
"Who is Serpentina?"  
  
"I will explain later," Sven said after brushing his lips against Justin's briefly. It never failed to amaze Justin how that spark of electricity never diminished in the time since they'd first met. He nodded and stood back to listen to Tara's end of the conversation.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
A sister? Original Sin had a sister? Oh, this was too much. Serpentina couldn't believe her luck. She sat back in Sergei's chair and pondered the possibilities, wondering briefly how much the sister knew of Sin's activities.  
  
"S-s-s-she never told me s-s-s-she had a s-s-s-sis-s-ster," she purred into the phone dramatically. "How come?"  
  
"She doesn't like when I get involved in her affairs," the Texan accented woman shot back. "But since she's hurt, she's got no choice now. I'll ask you one more time, who are you?"  
  
"I am one of her coworkers-s-s-s-s-s," Serpentina smiled. "Do you know what s-s-s-she does-s-s-s-s."  
  
"I have a vague idea," the woman growled. "And I don't like it. What are you doing threatening her?"  
  
"S-s-s-she hurt MY s-s-s-sis-s-s-ter," Serpentina hissed. "What do you s-s- s-sugges-s-s-st I do? Let it go?"  
  
"From what I understand about your profession, that was bound to happen," the angry woman replied. "Sin's letting it go on her end."  
  
"S-s-s-she does-s-s-sn't have that right," Serpentina said. "Have YOU ever been in a fight?"  
  
"If you're asking if I've ever fought in your arena before, no I haven't," she returned. "But I ain't no stranger to conflict. What's it to you?"  
  
"I've told her I have one of her boyfriends-s-s-s' friends-s-s-s in captivity."  
  
"What!?!?!"  
  
"You heard me right," the snakelike woman purred again, savoring the distress she was generating today. This would be a most enjoyable plan. The woman never fought before and Sin couldn't fight. Sin would feel what it was like to watch someone she cared about become permanently injured. It would be a most satisfying fight, Serpentina decided, pushing down the small niggling remnants of her conscience. She waited patiently for the new twist in her plan to unfold.  
  
"Let me get this straight," the woman said once she'd recovered her voice. "You kidnapped some poor person to get my injured sister back to the ring?"  
  
"Precis-s-s-sely."  
  
"But she can't fight."  
  
"But you can."  
  
"I told you I ain't never fought in your arena!"  
  
"Too bad for your s-s-s-sis-s-ster's-s-s boyfriend and his-s-s-s friend then."  
  
There was another stretch of silence, but Serpentina didn't mind. She had all the time in the world to enjoy this and sat back to wait.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Tara smiled smugly on her end. She caught Jeff's eye and nodded. Eden didn't look very happy about all of this, but Tara knew she wouldn't try to talk her out of this. Their alliance was too new and Eden still felt vulnerable. Tara felt a little guilty about manipulating the younger woman with it, but she had to keep her out of danger while she got Shane back. She also knew Jeff would likely get into trouble trying to protect Eden if she decided to interfere. She hated taking the problem out of Eden's hands but she knew the other woman couldn't win in her present condition and someone had to handle Serpentina.  
  
She looked across the room and locked eyes with her father. He watched with an identically impassive expression as her "mom" did. She knew they also hated the predicament, but that she'd taken the only logical step. Now all she had to do was figure out how she would tell Shannon. Cringing inwardly at the thought, Tara turned back to the conversation.  
  
"So you're saying it's him or me?" she pretended to sound anxious.  
  
"Yes-s-s-s and no," Serpentina replied. "Yes-s-s-s I will . . . hurt him. No, I will not give up on S-s-s-sin."  
  
"But if I agree to the fight, you'll leave her alone?"  
  
"I will acc-s-sept the fight as-s-s-s-s her payment."  
  
"When do I have to decide by?" Tara asked, knowing she'd get no time from the fighter. She just wanted her to think she was afraid to face her.  
  
"Now or never, my friend," Serpentina answered. "I want to avenge my s-s-s- sis-s-s-ster's-s-s injuries-s-s-s and will do s-s-s-so either way."  
  
Tara pretended to hesitate again. She could almost feel Serpentina's excitement through the phone. While she knew what Eden, as Original Sin, had done was wrong, she also acknowledged that every fighter knew the odds they faced in Sergei's arena and Boa was no different. Serpentina was taking her rage to extremes by involving innocent bystanders and that couldn't be tolerated.  
  
"When and where do I have to go?" Tara finally sighed, giving Eden a nudge to put up a fuss.  
  
"You can't DO that!" Eden called from her seat, half grudgingly, half meaningfully. Tara could see the younger woman wasn't in complete agreement yet.  
  
"I s-s-s-see your s-s-s-sis-s-ster objects-s-s-s," Serpentina all but laughed into the phone. "You have to be here by Friday night. Bring her along. S-s-s-she will tell you where the arena is-s-s-s-s. I will forgo the flaming cage match and make it a regular bout, due to your inexperienc-s-s- se."  
  
"Thank you," Tara said dryly.  
  
"We will be the main event and will go on by 10:30," Serpentina went on. "Don't be late, my s-s-s-sweet. I will be waiting in the ring for you."  
  
"I guess it's a date," Tara replied.  
  
"That it is-s-s-s-s," Serpentina hissed. "S-s-s-see you then."  
  
Tara heard a click and hung up Eden's phone.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Eden sat back dejectedly against Jeff's chest. She was feeling all sorts of unease over this and lots of guilt, too. She knew Tara, as Rio, was a great fighter and wasn't worried about Serpentina getting the better of her. She was scared that Samuel would kill the smaller woman instead. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the dark haired man come over to her until he was squatting down front of her.  
  
"You look very upset, Eden," he said matter-of-factly.  
  
"You know my name?"  
  
He merely nodded and held his hand out to her. "We need to talk, you and I . . . and Sven."  
  
Eden looked nervously at the proffered hand and back up to his piercing brown eyes. Then she looked over his shoulder at Sven.  
  
"It is all right, Eden," Sven said soothingly. "We do need to talk and you will not be harmed."  
  
Eden swallowed and turned to look at Tara uncertainly. She felt Jeff tense, though he did nothing to stop the two men from taking her.  
  
"It's okay, Eed," Tara smiled. "I told you Sven adopted you. That means Justin did, too."  
  
"But . . ."  
  
"They aren't him," the small redhead said gently. "Trust them. You have to trust someone."  
  
Eden looked at her for a long time before turning back to Justin and slowly taking his hand. He helped her up and Sven moved to her other side. Justin looked back at Tara for a moment.  
  
"Do not think we will not discuss this new development fully when I am through."  
  
Tara grinned cheekily back at him. "Wouldn't dream of it, Dad."  
  
"And call your husband," he grunted over his shoulder as he'd turned back to Eden and helped her to the next room.  
  
When they got to the next room he gestured to a couch where Sven had already settled himself. Eden stood nearly as tall as he. She blushed and looked down as she sat. Samuel had always hated for her to make direct eye contact whenever he decided to "have a talk" with her. Justin sat on her other side, gently raised her chin and looked at her. "Never fear me," he said softly. "I will not harm you."  
  
She stared at him in silence, unsure of what to do. She didn't think he would harm her, but Samuel had fooled her on several occasions when she was growing up and she found it difficult to believe the two men she now sat with.  
  
"I will not," he said again. "I am your father now."  
  
Eden trembled a bit but said nothing.  
  
"I told you she was hurt very badly," Sven said quietly from behind her.  
  
"I can see that now," Justin sighed. He looked behind her at Sven then back to her face again. "I know you have no reason to believe us, but we mean what we say. We had to convince the other two as well."  
  
"Tara seems like she belongs here," Eden finally said.  
  
"She does," Sven said.  
  
Eden turned to look into his gentle eyes. "I don't."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Justin asked softly and Eden turned back to him.  
  
"You know what I am," she said sadly. "You know what I've been conditioned to do."  
  
"I know what you were," he replied. "My other daughter was the same. It made no difference then, or now."  
  
"He's coming for me," she said feeling the tears slip down her cheeks. "He's coming and she's going to walk right into his path."  
  
"You are talking about your trainer again, are you not, my dear?" Justin asked. Eden merely nodded.  
  
"He will never have you again," he said with a note of steel lacing his words. "And he will never take either of my other children."  
  
"But he's so determined," she sniffed.  
  
"But he is not half as determined as we are," he replied.  
  
"And he will not take you from us," Sven confirmed.  
  
Eden let the tears fall as Justin gathered her into his arms. She didn't know if she could trust in his last words, but she knew she could trust in his conviction. Sven held her from behind and she reveled in the feeling of safety for a while.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"'Ow ya gonna 'xplain this ta Shan?" Jeff asked Tara as she toyed with her cell phone. He knew his best friend was going to throw a fit when he heard what was going on.  
  
"I'm not sure," she said sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said.  
  
"Don't be," she grinned. "I probably would have done this anyway."  
  
"Yeah, but Shannon's not going to absolve him that easily," Todd broke in, gesturing to Jeff.  
  
"True," Jeff confirmed.  
  
"It's not like he has a choice now," Nora pointed out. "Tara had to do something to get Shane back. Eden isn't able to fight."  
  
"Since when do you defend my sister," Todd asked with a smile.  
  
"I'm just saying," Nora grunted. "Something had to be done."  
  
"Yeah, but . . ."  
  
"Quit picking on her," Tara interrupted her brother.  
  
"YOU'RE defending HER now?" Todd squeaked.  
  
"Ya neva kno' 'ow alliances are made, huh, buddy?" Jeff laughed.  
  
"Yeah," Nora stuck her tongue out at the big redheaded man and walked away smirking.  
  
Todd locked eyes with Jeff and smiled again. This trip has proved interesting so far, Jeff thought. Those two were definitely making progress. Jeff turned back to Tara who shrugged and sighed, then dialed her cell phone. He felt for her. This would be one very painful phone call. 


	25. Shannon has a conniption

Title: The Way to Eden (26/?)  
  
Author: Esquirella  
  
Rating: R (for violence in some chapters.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Eden character. I also own some other characters to be used in future chapters. But I do NOT own any WWE superstars, much to my man's relief!  
  
Synopsis: Thanks for the reviews! In this chapter: Tara tells Shannon what she's about to do and guess who blows his top. Matt tries to help. Jeff and Eden get closer.  
  
Distribution: Just in case anyone's interested in it, please ask me first. More than likely, I will agree.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please check out my yahoo group: You can give me in depth feedback about how this and my other stories are going, prod me if you'd like to see things I haven't updated or written yet, or even post stuff there that you're not sure about for a large audience yet (we're REAL supportive). We also discuss wrestling news and Lady C posts the greatest pics from her wrestling show travels and her friends online! (As you can see, it's not exclusively Rio's world. It's a party online!)  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Shannon held the bridge of his nose between his two fingers for what seemed like the hundredth time during this phone call. He was sure he'd heard his wife wrong. He had to have. She couldn't be going back to the fight club scene after everything they'd been through. She just couldn't be considering doing that to his sanity. Not when they'd just settled in to their life together. All of their plans, all their dreams . . . No. It had to be a rib.  
  
"Shannon?" Tara said softly into his ear. He was picturing her sitting cross-legged on a chair, biting her lip. She always did that when she knew something she'd said or done upset him. "Please say something."  
  
Say something? Was she kidding? It was taking all of his strength not to slam his fist through the nearest wall. Matt sat on the other bed looking confused. Shannon wasn't surprised about that. He hadn't said too much after, "How are you?" and he could tell that his surrogate big brother was becoming more and more alarmed.  
  
"Yo' kiddin' me, right?" he finally muttered into the phone. "Yo' no' serious. Ya cain' be!"  
  
Tara sighed audibly on the other end of the phone. He could hear the anxiety in her voice. It meant that she knew she was in for it. And Shannon didn't intend to disappoint her.  
  
"Look, it was the only way."  
  
"Th' ONLY way?" he exploded jumping up off the bed and pacing the room frantically. "Ya mean ta tell me there is NO otha way fo' yo' new . . . sista, I guess she is now . . . ta git outta this?"  
  
"I broke her arm in more than one place," Tara replied, her voice also raising a notch. "I highly doubt anyone on the planet could win with those odds. Besides, you haven't even heard the biggest reason why yet."  
  
"Wha's goin' on?" Matt demanded quietly from his seat on his bed. Shannon turned to look at him and he could see Matt's expression quickly turning from general confusion to complete stone. That's when he's at his most dangerous. Shannon could barely speak so he gestured to the phone and mouthed, "Tara" at him. "Gimme th' phone," Matt said reaching up. Shannon stood stock still for a second then he thought of something. When Tara, as Rio, was in her last predicament, Matt was one of the few people who actually got through to her. He nodded at Matt.  
  
"Baby, I need ta assimilate this fo' a bit," he said slowly into the receiver. "Why dontcha tell Matt whatcha jus' tol' me an' bring 'im upta speed."  
  
"But . . ." Tara's voice faded as Shannon shoved the phone into Matt's hand sat back to calm down.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Whatever was pissing Shannon off must be big, Matt decided as he took the phone. He knew the younger man was about to explode and he wanted to know why, especially if it had anything to do with his brother, and he suspected it did. Luckily for Tara he'd convinced Shannon to let him step in.  
  
"Tara, sweet?" he said. "Wha's th' word?"  
  
"U-um," she stammered.  
  
Shit. This was bigger than big. Tara was never afraid to talk to him. Well, not anymore. There was that one time when they'd first met and she was "Rio" when he'd said some very ugly things to her trying to keep her away from Jeff. His still winced when he thought of it. But since then, they'd patched up their differences and she became as much a little sister to him as Shannon was his brother. That she was obviously having trouble talking to him now bothered him to no end.  
  
"Tara?" he tried again in a sterner voice. "Tell me wha's goin' on."  
  
"It's Shane, Matt," she finally said. "I know you're going to be angry with me, but please don't hate me."  
  
"Hate ya?" Now he was really concerned. "Wha's goin' on?"  
  
Tara began to explain everything that had been happening since she'd last seen him. She started with saving Jeff, which Matt already knew about and was still fuming over, and went on to describe the danger of Eden's trainer. She ended with Shane's abduction by some fighter named Serpentina from Eden/Sin's organization. It was bad all right, but there was nothing here that would ever make him angry with Tara. They would call the police or Sven and Justin would go down to Florida and collect Shane. None of this was her doing. So why was Shannon ready to spit nails?  
  
"Ya wan' me ta calm Shan down?" he asked in a low tone.  
  
"There's just one more thing," Tara replied. "The only way to get him back safely is for Sin to fight Serpentina."  
  
"Ya said she cain' fight."  
  
"She can't," Tara said nervously. "That's why Serpentina is demanding that her sister take her place."  
  
"She don' have a sista," Matt said quietly, feeling the tension mound. He was suspecting what Shannon was having a problem with now. He was just praying he was wrong.  
  
"She does," Tara said softly. "Sven and Justin . . ."  
  
"Don' tell me they approve o' this!?" Matt cut her off.  
  
"Matt, please . . ."  
  
"Tara!"  
  
"Please don't hate me."  
  
"Why th' HELL would I hate cha fo' somethin' tha's no' yo' fault?"  
  
Shannon suddenly stopped pacing and looked back at Matt inquisitively. For all of Tara's progress she was still very sensitive to her past, especially when something came up to remind her. And Matt was particularly peeved that she thought something like this would erase his bond with her.  
  
"It's just . . ." her voice trailed off.  
  
"I's jus' ya think I still worry 'bout yo' past?" he ventured gently. "I neva think 'bout it, bu' it 'ppears 's neva far from yo min'."  
  
Tara sniffled a bit but said nothing. Matt hated to make girls cry, especially the tough ones like Amy and Tara. Shannon watched carefully as he stood close by and Matt locked eyes with him.  
  
"Yo' pas' is no' an issue," he said firmly. "An' this ain' connected ta you anyway. Furthamo' I ain' neva gonna hate cha, darlin'. Yo' my little sista."  
  
"Thank you," she whispered.  
  
"Bu' I ain' 'appy 'boutcha goin' in there."  
  
"I fought men bigger than you in the Warrior Series," she said sounding disgusted now. "One little woman isn't going to take me down."  
  
"I'm mo' worried 'bout yo' sanity."  
  
"I promise, this won't go further than the one fight," Tara said sweetly. "And I promise I won't hurt her badly unless I have no other choice."  
  
"Still . . ."  
  
"I have to get Shane back, and Justin and Sven can't get a lock on where she's keeping him. They've called a contact down there to follow her, but they suspect she'll remain apart from him until the fight. She's not stupid."  
  
"I don' like it," he said again.  
  
"Neitha do I," Shannon hissed.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Shannon was feeling all kinds of rage right now. He was annoyed at his in- laws for letting this happen again when he'd repeatedly asked them not to continue Tara's training. He was pissed as all hell at Jeff for bringing Eden into their lives at all. And he was really aggravated with himself for going along with the first part of this plan and not being with his wife to prevent her from getting into this mess. But most of all, he was livid with this Eden person for playing on his wife's generous nature. He knew she was faking it. He just had to figure out how to make the rest see.  
  
Matt suddenly held the phone back for him and he grabbed it quickly.  
  
"When's this damn thin', anyway?" he demanded without preamble.  
  
"Next Friday," Tara answered him meekly. "Why?"  
  
"'Cause Imma be there," he said flatly catching Matt's eye. Matt nodded eagerly. Good, Shannon thought. Back up was always welcome when it came to Tara.  
  
"No, Shannon," Tara whined. She never usually whined. Something really rubbed him the wrong way about that. He went right back into the role he'd played when he first met her. That was the only way to keep her safe.  
  
"Yes, baby," he said in a tone that left no room for argument. "An' once I collect ya, I ain' neva lettin' ya outta my sight again."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Eden pulled the blanket up over herself as she settled into her bed. She knew she'd get no sleep tonight and wondered how she would get herself and her new family out of this situation. Tara had seemed unfazed by Serpentina's challenge and Eden agreed. There would be no real competition there. But Eden knew that Samuel wouldn't be far as long as she was out of his grasp. Thinking of the cold man gave her a sudden chill and she snuggled deeper into the bed. How could things have gone so far from her usual world so quickly.  
  
The creaking of the opening door interrupted her thoughts. She turned to it, curious to see who would be there - half fearful it would be her cruel trainer.  
  
"Baby? Y'awake?" Jeff's whisper reached her.  
  
"Yeah," she whispered back sitting up.  
  
"Don' get up," he said closing the door behind him. Although that act cut off all light leading him to her, he still managed to find the bed and crawl into it with her.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" Eden asked worriedly. She hadn't been in the family long and was afraid of transgressing against any rules.  
  
"Don' worra," he laughed. "I ain' gonna do anythin' ta ya. I jus' wan'ed ta holdja."  
  
Eden sighed and went willingly into his arms. She seemed to feel safest there so she didn't even bother to question her own actions.  
  
"Ya thnkin' 'bout Ri, ain'tcha?" She silently nodded against his chest. "Well, don' worra 'bout 'er. She can 'andle th' snake girl."  
  
"Serpentina's not the one posing the greatest threat," she whispered. "Samuel will be there. I'm sure of it."  
  
"An' Justin an' Sven will be there, too," he argued. "No one gits past 'em. Believe me, I tried."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Well, no' fo' long," Jeff laughed again. "When those two say 'stop' ya stop."  
  
"I don't want them to get hurt either."  
  
"They won'," Jeff replied kissing her temple repeatedly. "Ask Ri ta tell ya 'bout 'ow she met 'em one day. I's quite a story. Those two can 'andle anythin'."  
  
"I hope you're right," Eden said, her voice hitching at his touch. She grabbed at him with her good arm to hold him closer. Then she nuzzled him, enjoying the way his whiskers rubbed against her neck.  
  
"Hey, I said I wasn' gonna do anythin'," he teased as pulled back slightly.  
  
"But I didn't promise," Eden said as coyly as she could and she felt for the hem of his shirt and ran her hand under it and up his chest.  
  
"Jesus, gimme strength," Jeff growled and took her lips in a searing and possessive kiss that sent her head reeling. 


	26. The chapter that earns the story its R r...

Title: The Way to Eden (27/?)  
  
Author: Esquirella  
  
Rating: R (for violence in some chapters.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Eden character. I also own some other characters to be used in future chapters. But I do NOT own any WWE superstars, much to my man's relief!  
  
Synopsis: NO REVIEWS? Not one? *Grumble* In this chapter: It's the damned sex scene, okay? Maybe NOW you'll read it.  
  
Distribution: Just in case anyone's interested in it, please ask me first. More than likely, I will agree.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please check out my yahoo group: You can give me in depth feedback about how this and my other stories are going, prod me if you'd like to see things I haven't updated or written yet, or even post stuff there that you're not sure about for a large audience yet (we're REAL supportive). We also discuss wrestling news and Lady C posts the greatest pics from her wrestling show travels and her friends' sites online! (As you can see, it's not exclusively Rio's world. It's a party online!)  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Nora was trying to sleep in the small bedroom she shared with Tara, but that feat was proving illusive. Her roommate was still prowling the house downstairs, restless after her conversation with Shannon and despite their shaky past, Nora worried about Tara.  
  
"Nora?" Todd's voice whispered from the doorway. "You still awake?"  
  
"No," she whispered back. He gently chuckled as he moved into the room. Sighing she sat up as he reached her and plopped himself on the end of the bed.  
  
"You look awake to me."  
  
"With you around, I sleep with my eyes open," she retorted.  
  
He smiled again, but she could see that it didn't quite reach his eyes.  
  
"What's wrong, Red Man?" she asked quietly. She didn't know what made her begin calling him that. She started using it a few weeks before, when she became aware of him following her. He didn't think she knew about his "stake outs" but she couldn't miss them. Whenever she hung around her male coworkers, he was there somewhere. He didn't know that his stare gave her a sense of awareness he couldn't hide from. And she wasn't about to tell him. When she started hanging out with Amy again, she noticed that he came out of hiding and stalked her quite openly. Some guys are easy to figure out.  
  
"Nothing," he answered her question. "Just tired."  
  
"Don't try to pull that on me," she admonished. "Just tell me what's bothering you."  
  
He shrugged and looked down.  
  
"Is it Tara?" she ventured.  
  
He shrugged again and ran a hand through his longish red locks.  
  
"Todd?" she coaxed. She didn't like seeing him this way. It bugged her that she was developing feelings for him, too. This wasn't supposed to happen.  
  
"It's just that I don't disagree with Shannon's position and it feels like I'm betraying my sister for that," he said looking up at her.  
  
Her heart thumped when he looked at her like that. So open with his emotions right now. It was rare when he let that happen with her. Most of the time, he his behind his jokes and innuendos. She liked him open like this, though. He seemed more approachable.  
  
"Did you tell her that's how you feel?"  
  
He nodded silently.  
  
"And how did she take it?"  
  
"She didn't seem surprised," he said, letting out a sigh. "She just said she had to do this to save Shane."  
  
"It doesn't sound as if she's upset with you," Nora said, leaning forward and placing her hand on Todd's. "Don't beat yourself up over it."  
  
"But she's the reason I'm alive today," Todd replied. "She really is like blood to me. I feel as if I'm not backing her up this time."  
  
Nora pushed the sheet off her legs and moved closer to him, hugging him tightly. "She knows she has your support no matter what she does. But being honest with her makes her understand how much you care about her, Todd."  
  
Todd hugged her back and shrugged again.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Eden sighed, thus opening her mouth for Jeff's invasion. He was quick to take advantage of it, too. He wasn't going to let this opportunity to get closer to her slip away from him. He slid his tongue in and explored hungrily. She mewled against his mouth, sending shivers through him. He gently eased her onto her back, careful not to jar her injured arm, and pulled away from her lips.  
  
"Baby, if we don' stop soon, I won' be able ta stop," he said in ragged breaths.  
  
She was breathing heavily, too and took a second to collect herself before she spoke. "Who said anything about stop?"  
  
His eyes widened into saucers. "I cain' take advantage of ya."  
  
"I'm trying to take advantage of you, though," she countered, grinning.  
  
Jeff wanted to argue further but she pulled him into another kiss and his body refused to allow him to think. Eden's hand went back his shirt, slowly sliding it up his chest. He grasped her intensions and helped her remove the offending obstacle, parting from her lips long enough to pull his head through the top. When he was out, he tossed the shirt aside and went right back to her mouth, drinking in her taste. Soon, her mouth wasn't enough and he began to explore her neck. She craned it to give him better access, moaning and writhing against him. He felt his shaft grow impossibly hard from her movements and struggled to keep himself under control.  
  
"Ya sure?" he asked, as he slowly stripped her of the long t-shirt that served as her nightgown.  
  
"Yes," she rasped, kissing his chin. "I want you to . . . I want you, Jeff."  
  
He needed no further confirmation and slowly kissed his way over her long lean body. Her breasts were heaving and her nipples taut before he even took them into his mouth and laved them with his tongue. She squirmed and pulled him closer with her good arm, trying to keep the other immobile. He paid close attention to her breasts, kneading them as he tasted them, eager to brand her with his mouth.  
  
Ironically, his best friend's actions were clear to him now. Jeff now knew why Shannon was so possessive of Tara, and he resigned himself to the fact that he was going to be just as possessive of Eden. He could only hope she understood him as well as Tara did Shannon when she finally figured it out.  
  
Eden squirmed against him again, causing him to nip her a little harder than he'd intended. Well, there's the mark I was hoping to leave, he thought to himself with a smile as he proceeded lower, tickling her naval as he passed it on his way down. When he reached her panties, he couldn't control his excitement. He grasped one of the straps in his hands and ripped right through it. Eden gasped and looked down into his mirth-filled eyes.  
  
"I'll buy ya mo'," he shrugged as he proceeded to rip the other side and discard the remnants. He looked down at the dark curls before him and smiled. She was glistening wet for him and it only made him harder. But he wanted to draw this out for her and be sure she enjoyed it, so leaned in and slipped his tongue into her, sighing in ecstasy at his first taste.  
  
Eden bucked off the bed then swore as her she apparently jarred her injured arm. Jeff repositioned himself so that he was half lying on her, to keep her from hurting herself again then went right back to what he'd been doing. He felt her tremble and heard her moan. He kept her at the brink of orgasm for a while, eliciting sharp gasps when he suddenly slowed his tongue. No, he thought, their first orgasm would be together. Deciding this, he pulled away from her, earning a frustrated cry from Eden. He smiled apologetically then unzipped and removed his pants. He grinned when he saw her reaction because he'd gone commando that day.  
  
"Ya okay?" he asked as he crawled back up her body and positioned himself between her thighs.  
  
She nodded mutely, gazing into his eyes wonderingly.  
  
"I'll gentle," he soothed, feeling her slightly stiffen. She nodded again and kissed his lips lightly. Jeff gently bit her bottom lip and guided his cock into her entrance slowly. His grew wide when he felt the soft barrier within. He stopped immediately and kept himself as still as possible.  
  
"Baby?" he questioned softly. "Are ya . . ."  
  
She froze beneath him, blushing a deep crimson, and nodded.  
  
"Are ya sure ya wanna?" he asked again. It would probably kill him if he stopped now, but he'd do it for her.  
  
"I want you to be the first," she said quietly. He stared at her for a minute before nodding and kissing her and pushing himself the rest of the way inside in one thrust. She cried out briefly and again he held himself still, looking deeply into her eyes. It was strange how connected he felt to her right now. Like he was finally home.  
  
"Baby?" he queried.  
  
"I'm good," she smiled. "Make love to me?"  
  
"Oh yeah," he grinned. "No stoppin' me now."  
  
He moved slowly at first, giving her time to adjust. When she began kissing his chin again, he took it as a sign that she's adjusted and he picked up the rhythm. Their breathing labored and they couldn't seem to look away from each other's gaze.  
  
"No' th' first," he murmured to her.  
  
A confused look crossed her face and Jeff smiled.  
  
"Ya sais ya wan'ed me ta be yo' first," he explained in rasping breaths. "Bu' I ain' jus' yo' first."  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
He felt the tremors ripple through her body as she began reaching her climax. It sent him over the edge and his thrusting became feverish and uncontrolled.  
  
"I'm also yo' last, baby," he groaned into her mouth, taking them both over together. She screamed but he swallowed it in his searing kiss, sealing her mouth with his own. It was several long minutes later when he finally rolled from her and gathered her into his arms. He felt her tears on his chest and became very concerned.  
  
"Baby?"  
  
She sniffled and looked up at him. "You don't have to," she said.  
  
"I don' hafta what?"  
  
"Keep me," she said morosely. "I don't want you to settle."  
  
That set him off. He pulled her under him once more and glared down at her tear stained face.  
  
"Ya don' wan' me?" he growled. He hated the idea of her using him, but it was beginning to feel that way to him.  
  
"No, that's not it," she sighed. "I don't want you to feel you have to settle for me just because you were my first."  
  
"I'm yo' ONLY," he said with a fire he didn't know he possessed outside of the ring. "I ain' settlin', YOU are. An' I ain' 'bout ta 'pologize fo' it, neitha."  
  
"ME?" she said in wonder. "How am I settling?"  
  
He laughed inside, careful to keep his face stony. She was trying to give him his freedom, but he wouldn't take it. Moreover, he wasn't going to give her freedom either.  
  
"'Cause yo' neva gonna kno' what anotha man's like," he said. "I ain' lettin' ya go, Eden. I love ya too much."  
  
Tears started falling faster now, as she finally understood what he was saying.  
  
"But I'm not good . . ."  
  
"Hey," he said, softening his features and kissing her gently. "Ya are good, an' now yo' 'ome where ya belong."  
  
"But this isn't my home."  
  
"Yo' wit' me," he said, kissing her tears away. "So yo' 'ome."  
  
She stared at him for a long time before her face broke into a grateful smile. She kissed him long and lovingly, and they settled in for the night together.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"I should let you get some sleep," Todd said, pulling away from Nora after their long embrace.  
  
"Yeah," she said, looking at him strangely. He wondered what she was thinking when she finally leaned in and gave him a soft, slow kiss. "G'night, Red Man," she smiled.  
  
He stared at her for a good minute before he finally got up. "Good night," he said and practically floated out of the room. 


	27. A blast from her past

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, okay! I'm working on writing this. – GRIN – I've actually tweaked my original story plan. Those who've read the prequels will recognize some old pals returning, and those who aren't necessarily big Shannon fans will feel vindicated. (But don't worry, Shannon fans. He's not done.)

----------------------------------------

Chapter 27

"Where's Jeff?" Todd asked the next morning as he and Tara sat across from each other at the breakfast table.

Tara looked up blankly then shrugged. She hadn't slept much and could barely keep her mind on anything but the conversation she'd had with Shannon the night before. She'd crept carefully into the bedroom in the early morning hours trying not to wake Nora, but her new acquaintance wasn't asleep and had surprised her with a warm smile as well as an offer to talk. Tara thanked her but hadn't taken her up on it. She felt that this problem with Shannon was hers and hers alone. Now she stared back down into her coffee cup morosely and hoped to avert the attention of her brother.

"Tara?" Sven suddenly asked as he came into the room and took a seat beside her. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing," she sighed then stood up. "Look, I'm going out for a bit before we leave tonight."

"Tara," Justin said quietly.

Tara turned to her father.

"What is it?"

"It is nothing," she replied in her Rio voice, the Russian accent lilting the words. "I just need to focus."

She calmly picked up her purse and her jacket and headed out the door.

----------------------------------------

"Something happened last night," Sven said quietly to Justin as they both stood on the front porch to watch her walk down the street. "She never used to need so much time to get into character before."

"She is lying," the dark haired man replied. "She did not become Rio so quickly just to focus. He said things that upset her."

Sven didn't need Justin to elaborate on just who "he" was. There was only one person who could unravel her so quickly, and that was Shannon.

"Were we perhaps wrong to let him have her?"

"Who knows for sure," Justin shrugged. "But I do not believe we could have saved her from the Series without him."

"I do not question his love for her. It is his heavy-handedness that worries me this time."

"Me, as well," Justin sighed as he reached for the door handle. "I will call him."

"No, I believe I will be the one to speak with him this time," the blonde man replied.

"You do not trust me?"

"That is not the issue," Sven sighed. "You have been the one to handle him most of the time while I have tended to her. I believe my perspective on this matter will be more useful."

"And perhaps keep me from threatening him?" Justin said as he quirked an amused eyebrow.

"Do not fool yourself as he did," the Scandinavian man smiled. "I am every bit as dangerous to him as you."

"More so, actually."

"Mmm," Sven said noncommittally. "Anyway, you will have your hands full dealing with our other daughter's paramour."

"Paramour?" Justin exclaimed. "They have just met!"

"Well, the telltale bloodstain on Eden's bed indicates Jeff has claimed her," the blonde said mildly.

"How did you see that?"

"They rose early to change and take a walk. I snuck into Eden's room just after."

"I will . . ."

"Be careful, love," Sven smiled. "Jeff is more sensitive than Shannon."

"How can you be so sure?"

"A 'mother' senses these things," he shrugged good-naturedly. "And Jeff has been with no one since he met Tara."

"You cannot honestly believe that."

"I know it," Sven said quietly. "Tara has told me she has tried to get the others to help her find him someone, but he refused. And Todd, Drew and Shane have been watching him. He has not pursued any offers, and he has had many."

"Still, this does not mean he can just waltz in . . ."

"What I am trying to tell you, my lovely but thickheaded mate, is that when I say he has claimed her I mean just that. He loves her."

Justin grumbled an angry reply but it was too low for Sven to hear, so he just chuckled and hugged the dark haired man from behind.

"I am certain she loves him, too," he said. "And he did bring her into our lives, after all. So, while I agree he needs to be spoken with, I think you need to be cautious."

"Hmph!"

----------------------------------------

Tara stared down at the gravestone sadly. The was the second time in as many days she had gone to her first husband seeking the comfort he used to be able to easily provide her. And yet there was nothing he could do for her now. She pulled off her large scarf and set on the ground then sat on it and pondered her problem as she wiped off some residue from the stone with a tissue she had in her pocket.

"Ben," she whispered. "I thought things were finally better for me. But I see now that I can still cause trouble even when I don't mean to. You were the first one who ever made me feel like I was a good person."

The only response she received was a soft wind that lifted the crimson locks off her shoulders for a moment.

"I know Shannon is only acting out of anger to protect me," she went on sadly. "And I've tried so hard to change so that he doesn't have to do that anymore. But I can't leave Rio behind me completely. She saved me before he did. She showed me I could protect myself."

A lone tear drifted down her cheek as she pulled out another tissue to wipe away a sniffle.

"It's not like I want to go back to the fight club," she explained to the grave. "I don't. But I can't sit back and watch Serpentina make Shane pay for Eden's mistake. And Eden's just like me, Ben. She is, only taller and more scared. She deserves the chance to live a normal life, just like Shannon told me I did." She sniffled again. "Only now I'm not so sure I really do. Why do things always go bad for me just when they're going so well, Ben? Why?"

She gave into her tears for a moment and buried her face in her knees.

----------------------------------------

"Let me go to her!" Eden whispered sharply. "She told me I was her sister!"

She and Jeff had been walking around the town to get her some fresh air and give him a chance to escape the worried expressions worn by Todd and Nora. They hadn't meant to come into the cemetery, but Eden had spotted someone who looked like Tara from the distance and they wanted to check to see if it was. Sure enough, they'd followed the small fighter to the site of her first husband's grave, which he shared with their daughter.

"No!" Jeff whispered back as he held her in place behind the tree. "This is 'er private time an' 'ow d'ya think she'd feel if she knew we 'eard 'er?"

"But"

"Bu' nuthin'!" Jeff hissed. "'Sides, ya hafta keep me from killin' 'er 'usban' now."

"But Shannon's your best friend!"

"An' 'e obviously 'as no idea what 'e did ta 'er," Jeff replied.

"She'll always be that important to you?" Eden whispered sadly.

"She'll always be m'sista, Eed-baby," he smiled lovingly at her. "Jus' like she's yaws. Bu' tha's all she'll eva be ta me."

She searched his face then smiled back at him. He reached down and pecked her lips softly before helping her up and walking out of the cemetery quietly before Tara could see them.

----------------------------------------

Tara sniffled again and lifted her head. She thought she heard whispering but as she glanced around she couldn't see anyone. She wiped her eyes and nose again, blowing harder than she'd intended to.

"Can I help you?" a deep male voice asked from behind her and she looked over her shoulder to see a familiar face stare back in puzzlement.

"Tony?" she blurted out as she jumped to her feet. "Is that you?"

The slim, dark haired man looked closer at her for a moment then smiled. "Tara?"

"Yes," she said as she self-consciously touched her dark red hair then held out her hands to greet Ben's best friend. "It's me."

"What happened to the hair?" he asked as he grasped her hands in both of his own.

"Long, long convoluted story," she sighed. "I didn't expect to run into you here."

"I could say the same," he replied as he still held her hands. He looked them over carefully, apparently noting the gold wedding band around her ring finger.

"I know," she frowned guiltily as she looked down. "I don't get back up here as often as I should."

"He wouldn't fault you for that, you know," Tony said quietly. "He would be relieved as anything to know you were able to keep going after he passed."

Tara shrugged and looked away, pulling back her hands and slipping one into her pocket. Then she stooped down and picked up her scarf with her other hand and shook it out.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to have time for coffee?" he asked hopefully.

She looked up curiously at him and he laughed.

"You could tell me that long, long convoluted story, and perhaps catch up with an old friend?" he offered.

"Hmm," she murmured. "Why not? Does the Chelsea City Café still have the best lattes in town?"

"I wouldn't start my day without one," he grinned and offered her his arm.

As they bid the grave goodbye and walked out of the front gate, Tara sent up a silent thank you to Ben. She didn't think Tony's appearance was a mere coincidence. And it would be good to have a completely objective ear to sound off on.


	28. Counseling sessions

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here is another installment of the Rio saga. I'm so sorry I'm taking so long with this, but as you can see, I've introduced a new curveball to it. Let me know if you like it.

-

Chapter 28

"So that's when I left the club the second time."

"The last time?" Tony queried.

"Well, it was supposed to be," Tara shrugged. "But I have a friend in trouble, so I'm going to a different one. And this should be the last time."

Tony chewed on his coffee stirrer quietly as he digested all of the information he'd just heard and he couldn't believe what the poor woman had gone through after Ben died. Like the stalker after the attack in the hospital for one, and then the cabin with the weird man. She was holding something back about that, he was sure of it. She'd ghosted over that part quickly, as if she was trying to convince him it wasn't important, but it was. And then there were the two men who'd 'adopted' her even though she was past legal age to be on her own. And the horrific fight clubs. Tony knew Ben would have freaked out if he were still alive. Of course, Ben's death triggered all of the events she'd described. Then there was Shannon, her new husband

"So, you 'fathers' are okay with this?" he finally asked. He was still trying to assimilate the fact that two strangers she never met before barged in and took over her life, though she seemed to be fine with it.

"Not especially," she admitted looking down and letting her straight red hair fall around her face. "But they know we don't really have much of a choice now. It probably won't even really be a fight," she shrugged. "I'm pretty well known in that area and people are used to seeing me fight men. I'm sure the fight club owner will stop it once he sees me."

"But if he doesn't . . ." Tony asked uneasily.

"If he doesn't," Tara sighed, "I guess it will still be a short fight."

She looked guilty and the event hadn't even taken place yet. Tony could only guess at what was troubling her, though. He hadn't had time to get to know her well when she and Ben got together, a fact that bothered him a lot over the years since Ben had died. He was his best friend, and Tony knew that if Ben had been coherent at all in his final days, he would have asked him to take care of Tara and the baby. He had already decided he would do just that when Tara was attacked and lost the baby. It had been a girl, Tony found out later on. Being that she was in her eighth month of pregnancy and the baby was nearly fully formed, Tara had made sure she was buried in the grave beside her daddy so that he would always be nearby.

It had broken Tony's heart to see the wasted, emaciated figure Tara had become after that. He'd tried calling her several times over the few months after Ben's death to see if he could get her to see a doctor, but she never answered the phone. He had guessed that Ben's mother was somehow responsible for the call screening. But he also knew Tara had gone back to work, afraid she would lose the last thing that connected her to her husband: their house. Tony had made sure the insurance forms were all filled out and had offered to help her with the payments, but she always politely refused, feeling as if she was a burden to him for some reason. Only the fates and Ben knew what that reason was, though. He remembered seeing her once in the mall with a Japanese girl she'd introduced as Seka. A transfer student she'd taken in, she'd told him. He was glad she wasn't living alone at least.

Before he could go back and make another attempt to get to her, he found her house locked securely. A call to her answering machine revealed a terse message in a male monotone voice announcing that Tara could be reached through a local attorney. When he called that number, Tony was told that she was staying with relatives out west. He could address correspondence to her through them and they would forward it. Not wanting to disrupt her life, he'd waited two months before sending a letter asking if she was okay, but it went unanswered.

Now she was back, albeit temporarily from the sound of things. Tony sighed inwardly, knowing he'd failed his best friend. He guessed he had the two men to thank for her survival though.

"I'm sorry," Tara finally broke the silence.

"For what?"

"For never answering your letter," she looked up guiltily at him. "I did receive it. I'm sorry I never replied."

"You don't have to apologize."

"Don't I?" she laughed. "It was terrible of me."

"You probably needed time to collect yourself."

"Yeah, but it's no excuse," she sighed. "I know you held no real responsibility toward me, but you were only asking how I was."

"I felt responsible," he smiled sadly. "He was my best friend and I knew he would have wanted me to look out for you."

"But that's just it," she smirked ruefully. "I didn't want anyone to look out for me. Not even myself."

"I guessed that."

"I know you did."

-

"I would like to talk to you," Justin said as Eden and Jeff walked in. They both began to follow him when Justin stopped and looked at Eden.

"You need to see your brother," he said implacably.

"But?" she began.

"There you are," Todd called as he and Nora bounded into her path. "We've been looking for you."

"You have?" Eden asked uncertainly.

"Yeah," Nora grinned. "Justin gave us a bag of cash to take you shopping!"

"Uh, okay," Eden replied. "In a sec."

"Now," Justin piped in. "You need decent clothes before we leave, and that is soon."

"But?"

"I'll be fine, baby," Jeff sighed, knowing he wasn't getting out this no matter what Eden said or did to avoid it. "Justin an' I are ovadue fo' a talk."

"Are you sure?"

"He is positive," Justin answered for her forcing a benign smile.

"Okay," she replied as he allowed Todd and Nora to lead her out the door. She glanced back at Jeff before she walked out.

"Okay, ya got me cornahed," Jeff sighed turning to the tall dark haired man and following him into the kitchen. "I 'ope ya not gonna kill me, tho'."

"Why would I do that?"

"Oh, come on," Jeff smiled. "I kno' ya kno' what I did wit' Eden. Tha's wha's this's about, right?"

Justin sighed as he sank down into a chair. "Jeff, I do not know what to think anymore," he finally said honestly. "Here. I thought you and Eden just met, and now Sven tells me you are in a sexually active relationship. Can you explain to me how that happened?"

"'OW?" Jeff teased, then took on a serious look. "We been talkin' for a long time, Justin. An' I knew Eden befo' anyone else."

"I am aware of that."

"If yaw worried 'bout my intentions, don' be," Jeff added emphatically. "We're gonna git married."

"What!" Justin barked. "She is barely 18, Jeff."

"Ya kno' 'er age fo' sure?" Jeff asked curiously. "'Cause if ya do, she'd like ta kno', I'm sure. Tha' Samuel guy probally lied a lot ta 'er."

"I am aware of that," the man sighed wearily. "I do not know for sure, but Sven gives fairly accurate estimates and he places her in her late teens."

"Well, she said she neva been allowed ta 'ave frien's o' company 'round when she was growin' up, so she couldn' gauge it."

"About this marriage business."

"Justin, stop worryin'," Jeff smiled. "I said 'gonna' git married, bu' I neva said when. She calls the shots."

"Excuse me?"

"I ain' all THAT much like Shannon, am I?" the wrestler asked. "She calls the shots. 'Er traina neva let 'er. I aim ta change that. We are gittin' married," Jeff said with certainty, "bu' she says when."

"And you are fine with that arrangement?"

"Oh, I guess I got no one ta blame fo' that reputation bu' myself," Jeff laughed. "I was 'ard on Ri, wasn' I?"

Justin nodded gravely.

"I mean it," Jeff said sincerely. "I'm fine wit' it. I tol' 'er this mornin' myself. She needs ta git some control ova 'er own life, Justin. 'An I aim ta see tha' she does."

-

"Shannon," Sven greeted amiably into the phone. "I trust you are well."

"As well as I can be," Shannon muttered as he packed for his trip to Florida. "'Ow's ma girl?"

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about, interestingly enough."

"She okay?"

"Physically?" the Scandinavian asked. "She is well. Emotionally, I am not so sure."

"What 'appened?" he asked with concern. "She didn' say anythin' ta me las' night."

"Did she not?"

"Whattaya mean?"

"Did she not say anything last night?"

"Look, Sven, I ain' got time fo' yo' riddles," Shannon sighed. "I'm gittin' ready ya go see 'er now."

"Fine, then I will spell it out for you," Sven sighed. "Did you give her a chance to say anything to you last night, Shannon? Or did you spend all of your time barking orders at her, as you have been known to do in the past?"

Shannon had felt a little guilty about how he'd left the conversation with Tara the previous evening, but he was trying to keep her out of that world and doing it the only way he knew how.

"Look, I didn' say anythin' I 'aven' said befo'."

"That is what I thought," Sven groaned. "I knew something was wrong this morning and suspected it was the phone call."

"What was wrong?"

"Shannon, Tara never went into 'Rio mode' after she got together with you unless she had to, and even then she waited until just before the fight to do so."

"Yeah. An'?"

"And this morning she was completely Rio after we asked her what was wrong. She had been sitting at the table sulking when we did so. Then she went out for a walk, and I have a strong feeling she went to see Ben."

Jealousy flared up inside of Shannon again, and it was stronger than he'd ever felt it before. Jeff had been a pain in the ass when he was pursuing Tara, but Ben was another matter altogether. He was her first love, her first husband, her first everything. And Shannon only met her after Ben was dead. How could he fight a ghost?

"She did not go to see him because she regrets being with you," Sven said softly, deftly reading Shannon's mind through the phone. "She did so because he was the first one who brought her out of her childhood nightmare. She was little more than a child when he met her. It is natural for her to seek comfort from him even now when he is gone."

"'Ow dya kno'?"

"Who do you think she turned to when we left Boston the first time?"

"She neva talks 'bout tha'," the wrestler mumbled. "I git th' feelin' somethin' horrible 'appened, tho'."

"More horrible than you can imagine."

"Tell me."

"I cannot."

"I cain' fight a ghost," Shannon sighed.

"No one is asking you to. But you cannot be so heavy handed either. We can tell you from experience that it will eventually backfire. We almost lost her over it."

"You an' Justin?"

"Yes."

"Bu' i's th' only way I got. It worked ta git 'er outta th' Series."

"Yes, but she went into the Series willingly," Sven pointed out. "This time, she feels responsible for Shane's life."

"Matt tol' me 'bout it."

"I gather you did not let her speak beyond telling you she was going back."

"Yeah."

"And you blame Eden as well."

How the hell did he KNOW that, Shannon groused inwardly.

"Maybe," he replied evasively.

Sven wasn't fooled.

"Eden is no more at fault than Tara."

"Sven."

"Shannon," Sven raised his voice an octave, something Shannon never heard before. "Do not contradict me on my children."

"Sorry."

"You do not know the whole story. Eden was a victim of her own upbringing as well. I am sure Tara would have told you if she could have last night," Sven took a breath. "And she is no older than Tara was when Ben met her," he added. "You tell me how one so young could have learned to become so dangerous."

"'Er traina?" Shannon asked suddenly nervous.

"Exactly," Sven softened his voice. "Tara sees herself in Eden. Tara sees that she is upsetting you with going back. Tara blames herself for Shane's disappearance, indirectly though it is. These things add up to one very unstable warrior, would you not say?"

Shannon sighed again. Shit, he screwed up this time.


	29. Shannon's worst fears

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes, Darius, I know. Work on "Another Journey". LOL! I am! But I have to go where my muses demand I go. Here's another installment of "Eden". And thanks for the awesome reviews!

-

Chapter 29

"Promise me you'll call me every so often," Tony said as he and Tara stepped out of the café. "I don't want to lose touch again. Ben's going to kick my ass when I cross over, you know."

"He won't," Tara laughed. "He's probably too busy changing diapers."

"Who says? Maybe they don't need those in heaven."

"Maybe," she smiled sadly up at him. "I promise to call often. How's that?"

"It'll do," he grinned back. "Are you sure you can't stay longer?"

"I wish I could," she replied sincerely, enjoying the easy new friendship they'd forged. "But the plane leaves in just a few hours and I have to get everything I need."

"Be careful, Tara," he suddenly assumed a serious expression as they walked down the street toward the entrance to the T. "I know you have to do this for your friend's sake, but don't take any unnecessary risks."

"I'll do my best."

"Okay, then," he smiled again before descending the stairs.

Tara watched until he was out of sight before heading back towards her home. Talking to Tony had been somewhat of a relief, though she still felt uneasy when her thoughts turned to Shannon. Sighing, she carefully crossed another street and turned the corner. As she stopped to wait for a traffic light to turn her cell phone rang and jarred her out of her musings. Checking her caller ID, she noted Shannon's number and clicked on the phone.

"Hello?" she asked warily.

"Baby, I'm glad I cawtcha," Shannon said breathlessly.

"Is something wrong? Aren't you supposed to be boarding a plane now?"

"In fifteen minutes," he replied. "Look, I wanna apologize fo' las' night."

Tara pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at it quizzically. This couldn't be the same man she'd married.

"Why?" she finally asked.

"'Cause I didn' give ya an opportunity t' 'xplain."

"My fathers," she answered in a monotone.

"'Scuse me?"

"My fathers spoke to you, didn't they?"

"I's not jus' them," he sighed. "I really am sorry fo' that. I kno' ya don wanna go back."

"Do you know that?" she asked calmly in Rio's voice. "Are you so sure?"

"Stop that, damn it!" he seethed. "Tara, ya kno' I don' wanna see ya 'urt."

"Rio has never hurt me," she returned. "She was the only thing that kept me together."

"I kno'."

"Do you?" she asked again, feeling the old rage simmer again. She wasn't really angry with Shannon, but being back in Massachusetts and visiting hers and Ben's old haunts had dredged up a lot of memories for her. Some of them weren't so pleasant, either. "You do not even know why I became Rio in the first place."

"Onna 'count o' yaw firs' 'usban's death."

"Though clearly not a small matter, that is only one part of the story."

Shannon's soft gasp was almost inaudible, though not to Rio's well-trained ear. She waited patiently for him to recover his voice.

"Why then?"

"I do not wish to explore the reasons at this time, and certainly not over the telephone."

"We eva gonna talk 'about it?" he asked curiously. "O' don' ya trus' me 'nough."

"Here we go again with the trust issue," she murmured. "Why do you demand so much trust from me, yet refuse to give me the same?"

"I trust ya wit' ma life!" he yelled into the phone.

"But not enough with mine."

"Look, ya don' hafta turn ta 'er all th' time, ya kno'," he grunted. "Ya 'ave lots o' family now."

"She was my first line of defense," Tara replied, still using the accent. "And she is not so very far from Original Sin."

Shannon sighed harshly into the phone, apparently trying to remain as calm as possible. 'Sure,' Rio thought sardonically. 'Be very careful not to upset your unstable and violent wife.'

"Ri," he said softly, using Jeff's nickname for her in an attempt to reach through the steel wall she'd erected. "She's nothin' like ya, baby. An' I don' hate cha. I kno' yaw importan' ta ma wife."

"Then stop acting as if my appearance brings about an Armageddon," she hissed. "And acknowledge that even when I do appear, I AM your wife. Tara and I are one in the same. I no longer think of her as a separate being and she no longer leaves everything up to me."

"I'm sorry, baby," he said sadly. "Bu' Sin . . ."

"Is my sister," Rio shot back. "And very, very much like I was in the Series, before I met you all."

"Ya mean when ya met JEFF?" he asked with a small amount of bitterness.

"Shannon," Tara sighed, now back in her own voice. "Jeff brought me to YOU! He may not have wanted to, but he did. And nothing . . . and NO ONE can ever take me from you."

"I kno'."

"No, you don't," Tara muttered. "If you really did, this wouldn't come up over and over. I love YOU. The fact that I don't talk about what happened just before Justin and Sven took me away from here has more to do with my own shame than any lack of trust."

"Shame?"

"Think about it," she sighed. "And we'll talk about it . . . really talk about it . . . after I get Shane back from Serpentina. Okay?"

"Tara?"

"Not over the phone," she pleaded. "And not before a fight."

He was quiet for a minute, trying not to ask the millions of questions that were running around in his head. She knew it, too. She knew him all too well, and she loved that he was trying to do this for her. If only he could have been this way last night. Her nerves wouldn't be so raw and her mind could be in a more appropriately focused state.

"I love ya, baby," he finally said. "Mo' than anythin' in th' worl', ya kno' that?"

"I know."

"Nothin' ya tell me will eva make me wanna leave ya."

"Um."

"NOTHIN', Tar," he said emphatically. "Yo' mo' mine now than when we firs' got tagetha. An' I'm all yaws, too. Tha' ain' neva changin'!"

"I know."

"I kno' ya kno'," he laughed wryly. "It jus' bears repeatin'. I'mma go git tha' plane now."

"Be careful, okay."

"I always am."

"I love you, Shannon."

"I love ya, too."

-

Shannon hung up the phone thoughtfully then carefully replaced it in his carry on. He knew he had to before he threw it against a wall and shattered it. His worst fears had just been confirmed and he knew he had to get a hold of himself before he met up with his wife in Florida, afraid she'd mistake his anger at what had happened to her for revulsion. And why would he be repulsed by what had happened to her? It wasn't her fault. But he knew Tara and in her mind it was her fault. She'd lived a life of misery filled with nothing but people who'd told her over and over again how it was all her fault. Except for one.

He sighed as he thought again about his wife's first husband. How he'd always been jealous of Ben. Even if the man was gone, he would forever be the first one who saved her from that world of neglect and self-loathing. Until now Shannon wasn't sure he could fill those shoes adequately. Now he saw just how desperate Tara was to hide the horrible things from her past so that she didn't jeopardize her relationship with him. At first, he thought she didn't have enough trust in their love, but now he was seeing a whole new side of it. She'd been taught to never trust when things went well, because that's when they went wrong. And it was only natural for her worry that what had happened . . . that such a violation of her . . . would cause her to lose everything she held onto so tightly.

He'd been going about handling her all wrong, he knew now. The tough approach worked well with Rio because she was the tough exterior. But Tara was the vulnerable interior, and she needed reassurance, not toughness. She needed to know that no matter what anyone did to her in the past, he wouldn't leave her. Yes, they needed to have a long conversation after her fight. And he would make sure he never screwed up that badly again.

Matt stalked over to Shannon as he was rising and picking up his bag.

"Tha' don' look like it went betta than las' night," he said gravely.

"No, it did," Shannon replied absently as he searched his pockets for his ticket. "Jolene's plane git off okay?"

"Yeah, fine." The dark haired man studied him avidly.

"Matt, I'm fine," Shannon sighed.

"No, yaw not."

"Look, can we no' do this now? I ain' inna mood."

"Oh, yaw inna mood," Matt replied. "A badass one, now tell me."

"Matt."

"Shannon, she's ma baby sista. Ya tell me, o' I neva shut up."

Shannon sighed again as he considered Jeff's older brother carefully. He knew he shouldn't tell him what happened, if only that it should come from Tara if she wanted him to know. He also knew his wife was probably just as worried about disgusting all of her friends as she was her husband. No, Matt was likely never to hear it from her. But he still couldn't bring himself to say it outright. He decided to say as little as possible and let Matt work it out like he did.

"Ya rememba when she tol' us the li'l bit about 'ow Justin sav'd 'er, th' secon' time?"

"Yeah," Matt said in a flat voice. The voice that he used when he knew something big was coming that he wouldn't like. In other words, the "Jeff voice".

"Rememba when I ask'd 'er wha' 'appen'd there?" his Southern drawl getting very thick with his own agitation. "An' she neva tol' us. Jus' chang'd th' subject?"

"Yeah."

"She didn' outright tell me jus' now," Shannon replied. "Bu' she' 'inted at it. Wha's th' wors' thin' tha' can 'appen to a woman?"

Matt's gaze lost it's cold, flat look and took on a thunderous expression that shocked Shannon, even though he'd known Matt most of his life. "Don' say it."

"I wasn'."

"Tha's th' man Jusin said ain' a problem anymo'."

"Tha's th' one," Shannon nodded. "I assume 'e means dead."

"He betta be dead," Matt growled.


	30. Retelling the past

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's some more tense build up before the fight! The things that Tara is telling them about happened to her in "One Journey Ends" so if you want to see it in greater detail, read that piece. Thanks, everyone!

-

Chapter 30

"Marina, make sh-sh-sh-sure he is-s-s-s-s-s s-s-s-secured," Serpentina said into the phone.

She hadn't seen her sister for a few days, being careful not to give Original Sin or her sister any clue as to where Shane was being held. Marina had been very unhappy with the plan but she knew she couldn't do anything about it.

"Stop the stupid hissing," Marina shot back. "And he and I will be backstage when the fight happens."

"No! I told you he was-s-s-s-sn't to be releas-s-s-sed until I came for you."

"Alina, I've had it with your snake crap!" her younger sister replied icily. "You know I don't agree with what you did and you're damned lucky I convinced Shane not to press charges. After what you did, I would if I were him."

"He knows-s-s-s how unhealthy that would be."

"Do YOU know how unhealthy your obsession is?" Marina yelled into the phone. "Because you're scaring the piss out of me and I'm related to you."

"I'm doing it for you!"

"I never asked you to! You're doing it for yourself, just like everything else."

"Marina!"

"What? You know it's true! You didn't go into the sport because you had to. You went in because you wanted to, and you dragged me in with you. There were plenty of other jobs you could have taken."

"None that paid as-s-s-s-s much as this-s-s-s-s-s!"

"You think we really needed all that money?" Marina asked softly. "You think I couldn't have gone to college without it? Alina, you know I was granted full scholarship to at least two universities that I want to go to. I used my brain to get there, not someone else's pain."

"S-s-s-still, the money helped."

"Not enough to be worth it," Marina spat back. "You kidnapped someone and BROKE HIS LEG! I don't know what kind of a monster you've turned into, but you are far from the sister I used to know."

"Marina."

"Stop it! Shane goes home today no matter what happens. This is the end of it, Alina. After tonight, you quit that club, or you don't come home. I don't need the bullshit!"

The line was abruptly severed and Serpentina could only look down at it sadly.

-

"Tara!" Matt called as he spied her coming through the arrivals gate. "Where's the rest o' them?"

"Back there," she motioned her head to the baggage claim.

"They gittin' yaw bag fo' ya?"

She glanced down at her gear bag and back up at Matt. "You know Rio always travels light," she said in her Russian accent.

"Hey, I don' mind 'er like Shan, bu' I prefer ma sista right now."

"Speaking of Shannon," Tara said in her normal voice. "Where is he?"

"I sent 'im ta th' café fo' a while ta cool off," Matt shrugged. He gazed at her intently then and pulled her off to the side so they could speak quietly.

"Oh, God," she swallowed nervously. "He told you." Her eyes began to tear and she began fidgeting with her hands.

"Hey, stop," he soothed quietly. "I ain' mad atcha. Why would ya think that?"

She only shrugged but kept her eyes averted. Sniffling a few times she tried to regain control of her nerves. "I told him I didn't want to do this before the fight."

"An' tha's exactly why we need ta do this, baby girl," he whispered tipping her head back with a hand under her chin so she was forced to look at him. "Ya cain' go in there a bundle o' nerves like ya are. Someone'll git 'urt, an' even tho' I kno' it won' be you, ya'd neva fo'give yo'self."

"Matt, please don't," Tara pleaded, her dark blue eyes shining. "I can't."

"Ya need ta," he whispered as he stroked her back with his free hand. "Ya've 'eld it in too long. An' I kno' o' only one person who can 'elp ya git it out, besides Shan. 'E's too emotional ta do it right now."

"But you have to go to him then," she argued. "I'll be fine."

"I wasn' talkin' 'bout me."

"Thanks, bro," Jeff said quietly from behind her. "I'll take it from 'ere."

"I'll keep th' family busy fo' a while," Matt sighed and walked away.

"They're ova back yonda," Jeff pointed the way then turned Tara to face him. "Now, Matty wouldn' tell me WHAT exactly is goin' on when 'e called. Bu' I kno' ya an' this is big. Ya eitha tell me now, o' in front o' yaw family. Wha's it gonna be?"

"Jeff."

"Don' 'Jeff' me, baby," he said sternly. "Ya ain' gittin' outta it."

"This is MY life," she replied. "I get to choose what goes on."

"Not wit' so much a' stake," he said unmovingly. "I didn' save ya only ta letcha down now."

She stared blankly at him.

"Ya rememba sayin' somethin' similar ta me way back when ya was Rio?"

She nodded.

"Ya ask'd me ta trust ya then," he went on. "I'm askin' ya ta trust me now."

"I DO trust you," she hissed. "What is it with you and Shannon and the word trust? If I didn't trust you, we wouldn't be here."

"Ya trust me," he agreed. "Ya jus' don' trust my love fo' ya. O' Shannon's. O' Matt's. Maybe even yaw daddies'. Ya believe tha' ya hafta hide ev'rythin' in yaw past tha' was bad, 'cause ya think it'll make us leave ya."

Her face turned red and she looked down.

"Look a' me, Ri," he commanded softly then frowned deeply when she didn't comply. "Rio, look a' me." She looked up. "Ain' NOTHIN' in this worl' tha's gonna make me leave ya," he said darkly. "An' I'm sho' Shannon said th' same."

She nodded mutely.

"Tell me exactly wha' 'appen'd in th' cabin."

Her eyes began to tear again but she drew herself up and sniffled, knowing she owed it to him to come clean.

"I was raped," she said on a broken sob that she held in with all her might.

"Jesus," Jeff whispered but his eyes beckoned for her to continue.

"I was grabbed by Justin's stepfather, only none of us knew it was him until later. He was a serial killer, targeting Japanese exchange students, and Justin and Sven had saved his newest victim."

"Th' girl ya 'ad wit' ya befo' ya lef' Massachusetts?"

"Seka," Tara nodded. "She came to stay with me, and he somehow found out and blamed me for taking her away from him. That was the time when I really didn't care what happened to me."

She tried to look down again, ashamed, but Jeff wouldn't let her. "Go on," he ordered quietly.

"When I woke up in the cabin, he said he was going to kill me, and I thought, 'Fine by me.' He was a little annoyed that I wasn't fighting back. But when he turned me around, I saw Seka tied up on the bed. I knew I had to buy her some time to try to escape so I started fighting. Only I . . . I . . ."

"Ya weren' Rio then," he said softly. He understood.

"Seka began to struggle with her bonds while he . . . he," she sniffled again and then managed to collect herself. "He started raping me. I don't remember anything else because I zoned out after that. Seka told me she saw the light go out in my eyes. When I came to, Justin was holding me and Sven was there. I remember being so furious with them for not letting me die."

"Why?" a voice asked from behind her, and she knew Shannon had been there to hear the whole thing. "Don' be mad, baby," he said softly. "Ya kno' ya weren' gonna tell me willin'ly."

"Shannon."

"Don' cry," Jeff soothed. "'E's right. An' 'e needed ta 'ear this as much as ya needed ta tell it. Now ansa 'im. Why were ya so furious."

"People told me my whole life that everything bad that happened to me was my fault," she cried. "Almost every foster family, Ben's mother, they all said it was my fault. Ben's mother told me to join my husband. So I figured that's what I should do. I wasn't any use to anyone anymore. No one needed me."

"Tha's no reason ta quit," Shannon said as he turned her around and crushed her to his chest. "An' they were th' useless ones, Tara. No' you."

"An' if ya neva made it, 'ow many mo' girls would Justin's stepfatha 'ave killed? 'Ow many otha fightas would Henry 'ave poisoned? Includin' Todd. An' Shanny may neva 'ave walked again. So many people 'ave benefited from knowin' ya. Why cain' we git ya ta see it?"

Tara's wept softly into her husband's chest as she listened. Somewhere inside she knew he was right, but that somewhere was buried underneath years and years of cruelty, and she didn't know how to dig herself out.

"Whateva th' reason," Shannon whispered in her ear, " we ain' gonna stop tryin'."

Voices down from down the hall indicated that Matt and the others were approaching.

"Hey, Jeff," Shannon looked up at his best friend. "Ya think ya can tell 'em I took Tara back wit' me an' tha' we need some time alone fo' a while befo' th' fight? I don' think she needs ta 'ave ev'ryone breathin' down 'er neck right now."

"Unnerstood," Jeff smiled. He bent down and kissed Tara on the back of her head. "See ya soon, baby sis," he whispered before walking away

"Okay," le's hightail it outta 'ere befo' yaw daddies think I caused this an' kill me."

"I love you, Shannon," she offered a small smile.

"Ya gotta kno' by now tha' I love ya, too, darlin'."


	31. How to charm a snake

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ah, the much anticipated fight scene! Well, part one anyway. What will the snake girl do once she finds herself face-to-face with a little silver legend? Let's find out.

And DON'T FORGET to feed the author! Reviews are extremely tasty things, don't you think? Thanks!

-

Chapter 31

Tara cocked her head to the side as she regarded herself in the full-length mirror of her "dressing room" backstage at the arena. Shannon had slipped in when no one was watching and the door was locked so that they wouldn't be interrupted. She eyed her silver-painted skin critically looking for any areas she may have missed but found none. She sighed sadly, not sure she was happy that it was so easy to slip back into her old routine. Shannon sat straddling the steel, folding chair in the corner, also watching her sadly. The only things left to don were her latex mask, wig, tooth covers and gloves but she decided she would leave those off until the absolute last minute, preferring to remain herself for as long as possible. Not just for Shannon's sake, either. Though she felt indebted to Rio she also still found the silver fighter intimidating to her own personality.

Thinking back to when she'd arrived earlier, she gave her reflection a humorless smile. She'd met Serpentina outside, the other already in costume. Tara had worn the same outfit she had the night she'd first encountered Original Sin, so the snakelike fighter would recognize her. Serpentina seemed pleased with the situation and Tara knew she was being underestimated yet again . . . poor, naïve snake. Yeah, right.

Serpentina dragged her over to Sergei to 'help' Sin's sister get a dressing room. The fight club owner looked at the small redhead in sympathy as he pointed out Sin's old room while taking the CD she handed him for entrance music. When both asked her where Sin was, Tara replied that she forbid her sister to accompany her to the arena and that she also told her she hoped not to see her in the audience. Sergei nodded understandingly while Serpentina's smirk widened into a malicious grin. 'Keep it up,' Tara mentally directed at her. 'We'll see who's standing later on.' Much as Tara didn't relish the thought of becoming Rio again, when it came to family, she wouldn't hesitate to do so to defend them. And Shane was family, as was Eden now.

Justin and Sven had told them earlier that they'd planned to separate to keep watch on what was happening, as they'd done before in Tara's fight club days. Sven would stay with Eden, who couldn't be dissuaded from coming, as well as Jeff and Matt. Justin would hide in the shadows in the back, watching for any signs of Samuel. Shannon would join him once Tara left for the fight. Todd and Nora would be in the audience as well, but further away from the rest of the family, observing the crowd.

"Ya alrigh'?" Shannon asked softly.

Tara turned to her husband and gave him a small smile. He was being so incredibly gentle with her now. In the past, when they'd first married, she might have been irritated by it. But now Tara knew him so well. He wasn't patronizing her, she realized. He was accepting her. Not just "Tara" either. Shannon was accepting her reluctant dependence on Rio. He was also working hard to control his rage over what had happened to her in the past, and not just from what Adam Bentley had done. He was livid over everything her foster families had put her through as well, and he'd made sure he quizzed her thoroughly about it back at the hotel before they'd left. He told her he needed to know everything. She was exhausted by the time they'd gone over it all and had to take a small nap before leaving for the arena.

"I've been worse," she finally replied.

"Baby."

"I'm okay, sweetie. Really."

"Ya sure?" he asked skeptically.

"Positive."

"I kno' I wore ya out wit' th' questions."

"You were right though," she sighed. "I couldn't walk out there like that. I might have taken it all out on her."

"Probally no'," he shrugged "But why take th' chance?"

"Exactly."

He smiled at her as he looked at his watch then got up. "'S almos' sho' time."

"I know," she replied grimly.

"Don' worry," he grinned. "I go' th' utmos' faith in Rio."

"You do?" she regarded him warily.

"I mos' certainly do!" he avowed. "She sav'd ya befo'. An' me, too, ya kno'." He winked.

"I remember," she grinned. "But I also remember how hard you fought to tamp her back down once I surfaced."

"Yeah," he flushed. "Sorry 'bout that. Maybe I was jealous."

"Of who?"

"Of her."

Tara looked at him like he had grown a pair of wings and was about to fly around the room. She had just finished affixing her golden wig and was gluing on her latex facemask. Her golden tooth covers would be next.

"You want to run that by me again?" she squeaked. "It sounded like you were saying you were jealous of me because of me."

"Soun's crazy, huh?" he laughed. "But i's th' only way I can 'xplain it. Once I knew wha' was underneath th' tough xterior, I knew th' only way ta git ta ya was ta git past Rio. Once I did, I was okay."

"Till she showed up again," Tara nodded. "I guess I can see the sense in that. Convoluted as it sounds."

"Yeah, an' when ya tol' me ya 'ad ta become 'er again, I didn' kno' what ta do."

"Thought I'd find I missed her so much I'd keep her?" Tara teased. "That's a little narcissistic for me, don't you think?"

"Yeah. Bu' I didn' think too clearly till she point'd out ta me on th' phone tha' even when ya are her, ya still m' wife. Scary 'ow I neva thought a tha', huh?"

"Scary, but totally Shannon," she smiled. "You know I could never leave you for anyone, even Rio, right?"

"I knew it then," he grimaced. "I was jus' bein' an ass."

"Nah," she argued walking over to him and hugging him tightly. "Just a caring, albeit paranoid, husband."

He grinned just before he closed his lips over hers, claiming her mouth with his tongue and she could feel the relief and love radiate out of him as he kissed her senseless. They kissed for along moment before there was a gentle knock.

"Three minutes-s-s-s-s-s-s, my dear," Serpentina hissed through the locked door.

"Aw-right!" Tara barked back in her Texas accent as she stifled Shannon's chuckle with her silver painted palm. "You go on, an' I'll meet ya out there."

"As-s-s-s you wish-sh-sh-sh!"

They listened for her to pad away before Shannon gave her another peck on the lips and handed her the mirrored glasses.

"Ya go on out there an' make me proud, Rio baby," he whispered.

"I was under the impression that I always do," the Russian replied.

Shannon grinned as he opened the door and snuck out of the dressing room.

-

Serpentina waited on the top of the entrance ramp for her theme music to play before running on out to the ring and hopping inside. She would take all of her frustrations out on the woman tonight. She had to make someone pay for what Sin did. Scanning the audience, she rested her eyes on the worried glance of a dark-haired beauty that looked like she could be Original Sin if she donned the mask. Next to her was the ever-colorful Jeff Hardy. 'Ah, Sin,' she thought. 'Poor dear. Now you'll know what it's like to watch your sister squirm.'

The snakelike fighter had no remorse for what she was about to do, too caught up in her own rage to care about it. Marina had said she wasn't the sister she'd grown up with anymore. Perhaps she was right. But Serpentina refused to trouble herself over her sister's words earlier, choosing to deal with the situation after the match, as a true fighter would.

She knew it would be difficult to change Marina's mind. But she also doubted Sergei would let her come back after she did what she planned to do tonight. Maybe he wouldn't mind too much, but she couldn't be sure anymore. He regarded her warily ever since Sin left and she wondered if he had something to do with Marina's plight. No matter. After tonight, she will undoubtedly have made a name fore herself in the underground fight club world and would have no difficulty getting another job if she wanted it. The only question was, would she want one if Marina forced the issue. She sighed and looked up at the entrance waiting for her victim.

Music suddenly sounded though the speakers and Serpentina rubbed her hands together in anticipation, not really paying attention to the song. But the audience did, for they all shot to their feet before the other fighter even reached the ramp. Serpentina was confused. This kind of reaction was reserved only for the stars, and never had it been this loud. She looked back to the ramp nervously then paled beneath her green body paint.

On the ramp, and walking down to the ring with purpose, was an opponent no one ever thought they would see in action again. Could it be? No, she was retired last Serpentina heard. The small, delicate-looking silver fighter approached the ring with a smirk and flipped herself inside it, leaving no doubt in anyone's mind that she was who she appeared to be.

"Well now," Rio Angele smiled. "I guess I will finally be able to add 'snake charmer' to my resume."

Serpentina stood rooted to her spot, suddenly paralyzed with fear.


	32. Clash of the titan!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Back with more. To princess max: I'm not evil. HONEST! Please don't get mad at me. Somebody had to stand up to Serpentina.

Please review! I need those!

-

Chapter 32

"Surprised to see me?" Rio taunted the other fighter as she slowly paced around the small ring. "You look like you are seeing a ghost."

Serpentina stared back at her through her eerie contact lenses, but Rio could sense the fear she emitted. It was quite different from the rage she was used to feeling from her opponents back when she fought in the Series, and she almost felt sorry for the poor woman. Almost.

"I think I am," the snakelike fighter finally replied. "What are YOU doing here?"

"You said you wanted to avenge your sister by fighting Sin's sister," Rio replied through her trademark golden grin. "I am sensing disappointment, though. Were you hoping for someone else?"

"I'm jus-s-s-st s-s-s-surpris-s-s-sed at who her s-s-s-sister is-s-s-s," Serpentina growled trying to recover her cool demeanor . . . and failing. "Sh-sh-she fights-s-s-s-s nothing like you."

"No kidding," the silver fighter said dryly. "We have not yet trained her."

"You haven't WHAT?"

"She fights very well for one I have not worked with yet, hmm?"

"S-s-s-someone trained her."

"Yes, but he was sloppy," Rio shrugged. "Our fathers will correct this, though."

"Fathers-s-s-s-s?"

"The surprises never cease, do they?" Rio shot back.

"H-how many of you are there?"

"Of me?" Rio was amused and stopped pacing. "Just one. Imagine how exhausted my husband would be if there were more!"

"I meant, how many FAMILY members are out there?"

"Why, Serpentina, you have dropped your hiss," Rio grinned.

The snakelike fighter scowled in consternation at losing her focus.

"Besides me and Sin? Out there are our two fathers, our brother and all of our extended family."

"Extended family?"

"Jeff, as you know, is with my sister. Then there is his brother Matt, my husband and my brother's new . . . um, let us call her a friend for now. I will keep you posted on any developments there, if you wish."

Serpentina jerked back as if Rio had slapped her. This wasn't at all how she pictured the small silver fighter.

"You're a s-s-s-s-strange woman."

"Ah, back to the hissing," Rio sighed beginning to pace again. "And here I was hoping we had made some progress."

"Progress-s-s-s-s-s?" Serpentina spat, suddenly summoning up all of her rage. The crowd around them began cheering and calling for the fight to begin, and she was trying to draw some nerve from them as well. "How can we when your s-s-s-sis-s-s-ster ruined my s-s-s-sis-s-s-ster's-s-s-s career?"

"Yes, there is that," Rio mused. "I see you are drawing upon your rage and the crowd's energy for the fight. While I admit this is useful for a fighter, it will not help you."

"Oh, really now?"

Rio stopped pacing again and drew closer to her. "Have you ever seen any of my fights?" she asked curiously.

Serpentina pulled back warily still unsure of what to do. Though she'd heard the rumors of the woman's talents, she'd only seen her fight once and it wasn't that big of a deal to her.

"I s-s-s-saw you take on two fighters-s-s-s-s at a wres-s-s-s-stling sh-sh-show in Atlanta onc-s-s-se."

"I see," Rio smiled and looked away. "You think the reports are exaggerated and that while I am considered a talented fighter, you still have a chance of taking me down. Am I right?"

Serpentina's scowl deepened. How did the woman do that?

"I am very perceptive, Serpentina," Rio grinned maliciously. "There is no part of the war you are waging that I do not know how to excel in and very well." Her smile turned rueful as she added, "And there has been no opponent too large for me, despite my diminutive size. There has been none too cunning, none too vicious, none too smart that I could not prevail."

"Really?" the snake shot back coldly. "You almos-s-s-st died onc-s-s-se."

"I did?" Rio asked benignly. "Perhaps the nick in my thigh was a slight problem."

"S-s-s-slight?" Serpentina smiled. "Reports-s-s-s had you s-s-s-s-stumbling out of that arena."

Rio walked up close her, backing her into the corner. The silver fighter smirked then pushed the snake down to a squatting position. The crowd erupted in a roar.

"Do I have to disrobe to show you the absence of a scar?" she asked, her Russian accent getting colder by the minute. "Or am I proof enough? I am quite alive and my opponent was repaid for his stupidity. Faking my death was easy," she shrugged. "As I said, no opponent has been too cunning. Not even Henry Bender." She back away some to five the snake some room.

"I hear he got out of jail," Serpentina replied as she slowly rose to her feet.

"He is back again," Rio smiled casually. "And this time he will not get out."

"S-s-s-so sh-sh-sh-sure?"

"My fathers have many connections," Rio grinned. "I am absolutely positive."

Serpentina frowned again still not sure she could take Rio in a real fight. There had to be something to the legend for the crowd to be this into her. But her pride hung in the balance here. She would never get another chance like this, and she'd get a lot more offers if she fought Rio Angele.

"Do not be stupid," Rio warned silkily. "Those two men you saw me fight underestimated me as well."

"They were wres-s-s-stlers-s-s-s-s, not fighters-s-s-s-s-s!"

"They were from the Warrior Series," the small woman corrected her. "They had even seen me cripple opponents before. Learn from their mistakes. Do not repeat them."

"Alina!" a female voice screeched from the back row.

Serpentina looked sharply over to see Marina and Shane watching her. Marina's eyes shone with fear while Shane sat in morbid fascination.

"Don't be an idiot!"

"S-s-s-sit DOWN!" she hissed back.

Rio, meanwhile, had crept up behind her and flipped her to the ground then held her there with her body weight pressing on top of the snakelike fighter's hips.

"It only takes a few seconds to lose a fight, Alina," the little silver woman hissed in her ear. "Now, are you going to be smart about this, or do we have to do this the hard way."

"Aaaah!" Serpentina grunted as she tried to pry the smaller woman off her to no avail.

Rio was strong, and though she hadn't been in action in over a year, she showed no sign of "ring rust" at all. She pressed harder so that the green fighter's hips touched the mat and the pressure stung like hell.

"I do not wish to hurt you," Rio whispered. "Let us depart this ring intact, okay."

Serpentina's head began to swim with the pain as the official circled the outside of the ring and waited for one of the fighters to give in - well, for Serpentina to anyway.

"Bitch!" Serpentina hissed.

"I will take that as a compliment," Rio sighed. "Please just let us stop this now."

"Your sister . . ."

"Didn't belong here," Rio became Tara and said in her New England accent. "Neither did yours. And neither do you. Did it feel good to hurt someone innocent who had nothing to do with what happened?"

"What the fuck?" Alina screeched. "How did you know?"

"Shane's my husband's friend," Tara went on. "I know him as well as I know Matt and Jeff. They're all like brothers to me. Now answer the question. Did it feel good?"

Tara pressed down further to emphasize her point.

"No, damn it!" Alina growled. "But I had no choice!"

"There's ALWAYS a choice," Tara grunted back. "You're at a crossroads and the time to choose is still here. Are you willing to become a monster just to make the world pay for your loss?"

"WHAT!"

"Don't play dumb, Alina. I know you better than you can imagine! Are you willing to lose your sister over this? Are you willing to become subhuman in order to make someone pay for losing your parents? Stop pretending this is for what happened to your sister, because we both know it isn't. You can fool her, you may eventually fool yourself but you'll never, ever fool me! Is this what you want?"

"Damn it!" Alina squeaked, tears forming in her eyes. "Damn it," she whispered so low only Tara could hear her.

"I know you, because I was you," Tara said sadly, easing her weight just a fraction to keep from really hurting Alina but not enough to let her go. "I was you, but I didn't belong there either."

"Damn."

"Now, will you let us help you?" Tara asked hopefully. "Or do I have to break you first?"

Alina let some of the tears fall down her cheeks as she gently pressed her face to the mat. She was suddenly so very tired of the anger, of the rage that had gripped her since her parents died. It wasn't fair, she wailed to herself. It wasn't. She looked back up to the back row of the audience and saw Marina silently pleading with her eyes, and shook her head before pulling out one arm and banging it on the mat. Rio immediately got off of her and pulled her up to her feet. The crowd, though obviously hoping for actual bloodshed, rose to its collective feet again and clapped in respect for both of them.

Rio flipped out of the ring then waited for Serpentina to follow her. They waved to the crowd around the arena then walked backstage together.

-

"So, you're back in the ring," the man muttered to himself.

Cold eyes watched the bout from a discreet area in the back then rested once again on Eden, sitting comfortably next to Jeff Hardy and beside a blonde man. He stared at her coldly, angry that his years of training her had been cast aside so easily.

"You will pay the price of failure, child," he muttered under his breath. There would be no mercy.


End file.
